Changing times: Chapter 1
by Meekychunky
Summary: It's a Selphie story, you know what's been happening to her around ten years after the Ultimecia incident and how she has changed. Please R+R so I'll have an excuse to write the next few chapters, thinking about making it a Zelphie, but not the normal gu
1. Default Chapter Title

Selphie bounced up the gangplank of the Ragnorak and into its cargo hold. Well it used to be its cargo hold, it had long since been converted into a passenger deck to transport SeeDs and SeeD candidates on missions. This mission had been a final SeeD exam for the current students, it was just a hunt for a band of brigands hiding in one of the forests around Obel Lake, nothing near as intense as her final had been. For that she was thankful, her own experience was relived in some of her worse nightmares. She could now tell which of the candidates was going to pass before Xu had even told her. She had been a backup SeeD on these missions for so long now Xu often came to her for her opinion on these matters even though Selphie had decided not to become an instructor. 

The students should be back soon, the backup SeeDs were lounging around in the conference room, in a state that didn't befit a SeeD on duty. But of course, SeeDs got so little time to chill these days it was nice for them to relax. She took the lift up and wandered into the conference room. 'Look professional guys and head down to get the students strapped in. Xu should have them back in a bit.' Everyone knew Selphie's reputation, she was 'one of those people who went with Squall', it didn't bother her but it got her more respect from her subordinates than her otherwise happy go lucky attitude would have earned her. They slowly filed from the room and she shook her head. 

'What's the matter Selphie?' Zell asked with a grin. She turned to him in surprise. 

'Have you finished already? How many students passed?' She asked. He suppressed a grin. 

'Four and that's not answering my question.' Selphie shook her head with a small smile playing on her lips. 

'Don't, it makes me feel old, is it me or are SeeDs getting younger on every trip out?' Zell sniggered and shrugged. 

'Come on Selphie, you are only Twenty-seven. You have years of active service yet.' He looked at her questioningly. 'Or is that the problem?' 

'Don't start getting all psychological on me Zell. It's unnatural.' She walked past him as he threw an insulted hey at her receding back. 

She walked into the cockpit of the Ragnorak and smelt the slight musky scent that had always made her feel at home here. She slid into the pilots seat and heard the leather creak under her. She ran her hands over the smooth controls and remembered that first moment of discovery when she learnt that she could actually fly this machine. She loved the Ragnorak and Squall had practically given it to her after the Ultimecia situation, she'd given the order for it to be resprayed it's original crimson red and now it looked like a proper ruby dragon. The comm unit buzzed to life beside her and Xu informed her that all the students were aboard and she could now head back to Balamb garden. She lovingly started the Ragnorak and revelled in the deep-throated thrum of the engines for a moment before she began the vertical takeoff that had so astounded her the first time she had flown. Then she sent it rocketing forwards and whooped with delight as the rough arms of G-force pressed her back in her seat. 

'Whoa Selphie, are you trying to frighten those poor kids to death?' Zell asked her as he raced into the cockpit and took the co-pilots chair. She grinned apologetically; she was doing top speed right now. 'You do know some of them kids are travel sick.' Selphie turned to his indignant glare and laughed. 

'Relax Zell. How long have I been flying this machine?' 

'Too long obviously.' He looked outside the window. 'Balamb should be coming up soon.' Selphie gave him a long, flat stare. He saw it and grinned ruefully. 'Yeah, I know, how long have you been flying this machine?' Selphie was looking out for the air pad that had been built especially for the Ragnorak, she had to do a sharp u-turn as she flew past it. 'Flying an inexact science is it Seffie?' Selphie aimed a sharp kick at his leg as she engaged landing procedures. 

'Think yourself lucky next time I'll clock you one with my shinobu.' Zell laughed at her hollow threat. 

'Yeah, yeah, promises, promises.' She sighed and got up from her seat to stretch, Zell gave her a concerned look. 'But seriously Selphie are you okay? Work not getting you down?' At that she laughed out loud. 

'No my work isn't the problem.' She shook her head. 'Zell please forget I said anything. It's not your problem. I'm not sure it will be mine for much longer.' She sighed and headed down to the landing pad. 

* 

Rinoa was waiting on the air pad for them holding her new baby in one arm. Brook gurgled happily and Selphie squealed in delight as she ran over to the baby and grabbed her out of Rinoa's arms. Selphie loved Squall's kids, Brook and his three year old girl, Ember, were the highlight of her day and the best bit was that their mum or dad took them away from her when they started crying. 

'Good afternoon to you too Selphie.' Rinoa said with a smile, Selphie threw a grin at her over her shoulder. 'You two should really move ahead to Garden, Squall is going to announce the kids that passed the exam.' Selphie looked over her shoulder at Zell. 

'I'm coming, I'm coming. You bringing the kids?' Zell asked Rinoa and she shook her head. 

'You mother is going to look after them tonight so I can attend the ball this year.' She grinned at them. 'I'm just going to give her Brook as well if I can pry her out of Selphie's hands.' The three grinned and Selphie handed back the child. The pair saw Rinoa march off down the road towards Balamb and then trotted off across the grassy plains.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Balamb Garden was so beautiful in the setting sun, its white and gold rings shone red in the fading light and it's gorgeous white ovoid shape showed its beauty as the sunlight arched around it. It had been grounded for the past eight years, when they had finally figured out how to do it. It had been more complicated than the time they had, had to learn how to fly it. Selphie slowed down as she reached it, reluctant to go inside. Zell saw it, he didn't understand it, but he was more observant than people (meaning Squall) gave him credit for. He stopped her before she walked in the gates. 

'You know Selphie, I'm your friend, I'm going to be here for you regardless of the problem.' He looked at her with a concerned face. 'You can talk to me.' Selphie bit her lip and she reached up to touch him on the cheek where his tattoo was. She nodded and walked through the gate leaving Zell more confused than ever. 

In the lobby Xu and Quistis were standing looking around at the new applicants, trying to tell them to move up to the second floor corridor. Selphie put both fingers in her mouth and whistled. Every hopeful turned to her and, using her drama training, she projected her voice to tell them to assemble upstairs. Throwing a quick nod at Quistis she moved to her quarters. 

* 

Selphie gave a long drawn out sigh and collapsed on the double bed, it was right now when she wished she was back at Trabia, she waited for him. She didn't wait long. 

'Welcome home, babes.' He said in his low voice and threw her a lopsided grin. Irvine stood there in his cowboy gear; she didn't know how many times she had threatened to throw out that damned coat. He liked it though, and she was loath to do anything that would make him madder at her. 

'Hi Irvine. Had a good day?' She asked, he slid himself onto her bed and smiled. 

'It's getting better now you're back.' He kissed her gently and she took it stoically. 'What's the matter?' He looked at her. 'Oh, you're not still pissed off at me are you?' Selphie frowned at him and moved off the bed across to her wardrobe, since she wasn't a new SeeD she was allowed to wear what she liked. She pulled out her new green dress and faced the mirror, noticing how drained she looked. 'Well?' She turned to Irvine. 

'Well what?' 

'Don't be like that. Selphie you know I love you, are you going to give me an answer?' She turned on him. 

'I already gave you an answer, were you deaf? Didn't you hear it?' She went into her bathroom and began to get dressed. 

'I'm not accepting that answer Seffie, I love you and you love me.' 

'I'm beginning to doubt that.' She muttered to her reflection. 'I said no and I meant it Irvine.' She zipped up the dress and stalked out into her bedroom. 'If you think you are going to badger me into something as big as marrying you, you are mistaken.' She took a hairbrush to her hair and smoothed it out into its short shiny tresses. 'Are you going to get dressed for the ball sometime soon?' She turned to him and watched the slightly pained expression on his face. 'I'm going to get Quisty and Zell, I'll see you in Squall's office in an hour. 

* 

Quistis had only just gotten out of the shower when Selphie stalked into her room. She wrapped the towel around her tightly and looked through the door waiting for Irvine to follow. She looked at Selphie in puzzlement when he didn't. Selphie ignored the question on her face and looked her up and down. 

'Nice dress, think you might want to fasten it more securely though.' She said deadpan, she was getting better at that mock seriousness thing lately. Mind you she was having trouble deciding whether it was mock or not lately too. Quistis grinned and went across to her wardrobe to show Selphie her new dress. Rinoa had offered to take them both out for a girlie shopping trip but Selphie hadn't been in the mood, she had spent all day in the training room and after a few hours even the monsters had begun to avoid her. Quistis smoothed the elegant black dress over her hips and struck a pose, Selphie giggled and flopped back on her bed. 

'Don't you'll wrinkle your dress.' Quistis told her. She looked down at the very short green dress, there was no room for it to wrinkle it was that tight, she felt as though she was shrink-wrapped. Quistis giggled when she told her, it was good to see Quisty enjoying herself, she was always so serious, and sometimes Selphie forgot that they were friends as well as colleagues. Zell knocked on the door in the middle of an argument about shoes, Selphie kept on stating that her boots were fine and Quistis kept on trying to force her into dainty little shoes that would cripple her. Quistis won, Selphie knew she invariably would, she was merely arguing to keep up the pretence that she actually cared. 

'Looking gorgeous as ever ladies.' He made a move to hug Quistis but she sidestepped him. 

'You can look but don't touch.' She said with a smile. Zell shrugged good-naturedly, he was wearing his SeeD uniform and a grin. 

'Yeah well there ain't enough time for what I wanna do.' He leered at them both. 

'Oh please Zell I feel ill enough already.' Quistis retorted. 'And we should be going to see Squall anyway.'   
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Squall sat on his chair frowning at Rinoa, she was looking at herself in one of the mirrors of his office, they had redecorated slightly since Cid's occupation, on Rinoa's orders of course. He sometimes wondered which of them actually ran Garden. She turned and saw the frown on his face, she turned back to the mirror worriedly, and then after satisfying herself nothing was wrong with her appearance turned back to him. 

'What's the problem?' She asked him, he shook his head. 'No come on tell me.' He shrugged. 

'Zell's worried about Selphie.' Was all he had to say on the matter, he knew how Selphie would react if he tried to figure out what was wrong, he had done so once before and she had laughed at him. So he had told Zell to look after her. 

'Any reason why?' Squall shrugged. 

'Don't know, haven't seen Selphie much these past couple of weeks.' Rinoa nodded and smiled. 

'She'll be fine. You know Selphie, she bounces back.' Squall smiled and Rinoa came across and sat on his lap. 'You can't worry about everyone you know.' 

'It's not like I have a choice though, I'm more their dad than Ember and Brook's.' Rinoa laughed delightedly. 

'You realize how much you've changed don't you?' She asked him, he shook his head ruefully. 

'Yeah but it was a damn sight easier to only have to worry about myself.' He glanced at her. 'Not an easy change but a worthwhile one.' She giggled and kissed him. 

It was at that point the trio walked in and Squall immediately tried to make Rinoa stand up, so she held herself in place even firmer. She watched the bright red move up his face and she threw back her head and laughed. She stood and waved at the trio. 'Whoa Selphie nice dress.' She said with a grin. 

Selphie looked up in a sort of daze, then she shrugged. 'Whatever.' She said and flopped into a chair, Zell locked eyes with Squall and gave him a 'y'see' sort of expression. Irvine trundled in then and immediately took the chair next to Selphie, she didn't even acknowledge him. Squall frowned slightly at them and then cleared his throat. 

'I asked you here because I have missions for you. I figure that we really need to bring the other two gardens closer to the standards that this garden sets, the students that are sent here for their final exam are falling badly short. Out of seven that went out on this last exam only two passed.' Selphie frowned. 

'But four people passed the exam this term.' She said and Squall nodded. 

'Yes, two were Balamb gardens' new SeeDs. But then again we only sent out three people.' Selphie nodded. 'Regardless, we need people to alter the standards they set and the attitude that goes with them. Selphie, Irvine, you two are from the two other gardens, I think that you would be the best people to oversee this reconstruction of the system.' Selphie's eyes went wide and she shook her head. 

'Squall… I hate to remind you of this but…' Squall interrupted Irvine with a shake of his head. 

'No I remember that you aren't a SeeD. You officially cannot make these changes, even with my authority, but Quistis can. That's why I am sending you two together. Selphie you can make these changes but Zell's going with you because it's good to have a sounding board for any ideas you might have, and let's face it what else is Zell good for?' The pair locked eyes and Zell gave him a withering stare. 

'I'm going back to Trabia?' Selphie asked him quietly. He nodded. She broke into a broad grin and started bouncing around singing, 'I'm going to Trabia, I'm going to Trabia.' Over and over again. 

'Don't sound too happy why not.' Irvine snapped and Selphie stopped mid-chant. She looked at him with dark eyes and then turned to Squall and saluted. 

'Thank you for this wonderful opportunity Commander, I will do this task you set me to the best of my ability.' Her tone was strictly emotionless and she turned to Irvine. 'Better?' She asked, turned on her heal and walked out. Irvine eyes had gone wide in shock, without a word to the others he ran out of the door after her. The silence they left behind them was palpable. Zell was the first to speak. 

'Anybody else just figured out what's wrong with Selphie?' He asked quietly. Three sets of eyes turned to him and Squall coughed. 

'Zell, I kind of split them up on purpose.' Was all he was willing to say on the matter. It wasn't something he felt comfortable talking about and he didn't really think it was any of his business. The others, of course, felt differently. But he knew a way to keep them out of Selphie's affairs. 'Anyway we should get on to the ball, people will talk if we aren't there.' 

* 

Selphie had no idea where to go where he wouldn't find her, she already regretted her outburst, and she would probably have to explain it all to someone soon, probably Zell or Rinoa. She really wasn't in the mood for explanations or confrontations and it then hit her, she would go to the ball, nobody in their right minds would argue with her in front of so many people. 

She moved the around to the garden doors of the great hall and looked in with a smile, this was the kind of party she had always wanted to throw, except with less posturing and showing off. She moved through the great crystal doors into the beautiful domed hall. Gold traced lines across the hall and up the glass above, white streamers were hung around the edge of the glass in low swinging loops, the walls were covered in billowing white muslin that were stamped with golden runes and single flowers were hung in glass test tubes at regular intervals around the hall. Selphie looked at this sight and breathed deeply as it soothed her, her hands stopped trembling as she stepped onto the white and grey marble, her borrowed heels clicking against it sharply. The new SeeDs were talking in an excited little huddle, she remembered her own ball, she had scared Zell away by asking him to join the Garden Festival Committee and she had watched Squall dance with Rinoa for the first time. She didn't have to wait long for the rest to come through the main doors, only Quistis noticed she was there at first but she quickly pointed the fact out to Rinoa and Zell, Squall was busy congratulating the new intake. 

Rinoa started over to her but Selphie quickly snagged a passing Nida and got him to dance, the music was already playing and it was the best defence she could muster in such a short time. She got herself passed from SeeD to SeeD in a desperate attempt to play keep-away with the others, she knew either Zell or Squall would eventually snag her for a dance and then the explanations would start, she was just lucky it was Squall that got to her first she just looked in his eyes and knew that he already felt awkward. 

'Feeling okay?' He asked her and she nodded politely. 'Care to tell me what's on your mind?' He tried again. 

'No.' He gave her a sharp look. 

'You know as your Commander I can order you to tell me what's wrong.' He said looking up at the ceiling. 

'You wouldn't be asking me as a commander you'd be asking as a friend and I'm not obliged to tell you anything as a friend.' She gave him a bright fake smile and he frowned. 

'I can if it affects your work.' 

'It won't, my work means more to me than anything.' She stated calmly. He raised his eyebrow at her. 

'More than even Irvine.' She gave him that bright fake smile again and leaned close to him. 

'More than anything.' She whispered harshly and it was at that moment the song finished. She stepped back and curtseyed to him. Then she left. 

'Man, you didn't handle that well at all.' Squall turned at Zell's voice. 'She knows you well enough to know how to play you now. Be afraid.' He looked at Selphie's retreating back. 'Be petrified, man.' They walked back to the refreshments table and found Rinoa waiting for them. When the questioning look she sent Squall was answered by a negative flick of the eyebrow she shrugged and turned to the punch. Zell smiled, wishing he could find someone to share that kind of connection with. Then he saw the danger over by the main doors, an extremely angry and dirty, 'Irvine alert!' He said sharply and twisted his head to find Selphie, they spotted her at the same time, but Irvine was closer and reached her before Zell could even think enough to move. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her round to face him. 

* 

Irvine pulled Selphie round to face him in anger, her eyes when she looked up at him were a mixture of guilt and fear. They stood for a moment, locked into a frozen tableau while one of them tried to think of something to say. The longer he stood staring at her the more his anger melted away. He had to say something quickly, his anger was the only thing that was keeping him going right now. 

'You humiliated me.' He said in a low voice, Selphie stared into his wide brown eyes and swallowed. 

'You humiliated yourself.' She said and she seemed to regain a little of her poise. She yanked her arm away from him. 'You don't own me Irvine. You can't control what I get happy or excited about, I want to go back to Trabia.' She broke eye contact. 

'I don't understand why we have to be apart for you to do that.' She shook her head. 

'Trabia is mine. Galbadia is yours. You don't belong there, I don't want you there.' She looked up and shrugged quietly. 'I love what I do, Irvine. I adore being a SeeD.' Irvine frowned at her. 

'Is that why you won't marry me? Because of your job?' She frowned. 

'It's part of it.' She admitted. 'I love it too much to give it up to become a wife and mother. I'd rather slip into a coma.' At that he took hold of her shoulder and turned her towards their friends. She nearly laughed, the shock on their faces when they turned around was highly comical, they quickly looked away and tried to make it seem that they weren't staring. Irvine pointed to Squall and Rinoa. 

'Look at them, they are so happy now they are married. Rinoa isn't a SeeD. Yet Squall gets to still be a SeeD, you don't have to give up anything.' At those words Selphie did laugh. She turned away from her friends. 

'Oh please. Say we did get married, and that we had kids. Would you let me go on a mission whilst I was pregnant? Who would have to look after them, it wouldn't be you would it? I'd have to give up everything. You're too old fashioned for me to do otherwise.' She glanced over at Squall and sighed. 'Besides Squall and Rinoa were happy before they got married, it just cemented what they already had. Right now Irvine, I'm not happy. I love you, but I'm not sure I like you very much right now. I can't have one without the other. I think it's best we do our assignment now and see where we stand later on, we have been given something really important and I'm not going to mess it up.' Irvine snorted, he heard the unspoken _because of you._

'Important? Give me a break!' 

'You don't understand…' He interrupted her with a snort of laughter. 

'I don't understand? Why? Because I'm not a SeeD? You know that excuse is getting old, find a new one, change the record.' He stepped back and stared at her with a sneer. 'You're pitiful.' Selphie winced in pain. She felt as though she had been stabbed and she drew her arms across her body in an unconscious defensive motion. Irvine looked at her for a second, she couldn't tell what the emotion that hung on his face was, but he turned on his heel and headed towards the door, much as she had this evening. Seeing how much he had just hurt her had made him regretful for a second, just a second. But she had deserved it, hadn't she. He began muttering under his breath in consternation. After tonight she would be back at her precious Trabia and he wouldn't have to deal with her manipulative ways again… if he didn't want to. 

* 

Selphie grabbed hold of a nearby column and moved behind it. The marble was cold and hard, like the look in his eyes had been. She stood with her back to the column pressing against it so hard it felt as though she was trying to push it through her back. She shivered and let go a shuddering breath, she hadn't realised she had been holding it until that moment. She breathed in hard and deep trying to steady her nerves and her hands. Then she took a tottering step towards the garden doors, the way she had came in. Her legs were trembling and she ascribed it to the damn shoes that Quistis had insisted she wear. Her shaking legs took her slowly across the hall, when she was halfway across she felt an arm slide across her shoulders and help her towards the doors. Once outside she bolted towards the nearest flowerbed and was sick into the roses. 

'A novel way of dealing with stress.' Zell said as he rubbed her back. She gave him a sour look as she threw up again. When she was finished he suggested they move off a bit. 'Never be caught near the evidence.' Was all he said so they made their way to the fountain. 

'Okay why were you the one they sent?' She asked him as she sat down and tried to get the foul taste out of her mouth. He shrugged. 

'I've been assigned your personal assistant remember? I figured if you didn't need assisting now you never would.' He handed her a tissue and she took it dubiously. 'It's clean. Anyway Squall didn't want to deal with it and the girl's were far too eager to. So our gracious leader chose me.' She sighed. 

'How badly did I embarrass myself in there?' She asked with a cringe. 

'Not the right question, how badly did you embarrass each other would be better.' She gave a small laugh. 

'You're a great help you know.' She said laconically, he smiled. 

'I try, and anyway at least you're smiling. I'm not going to make you tell me everything that just happened, I'm sure I'll hear it all from the girls in due course.' He looked at her. 'It was Irvine that was bothering you this morning wasn't it?' He asked and she nodded. 'Well that's good, I'd hate to think there were two things I couldn't sort out stressing you. Now it's only one.' He stroked her hair gently and raised his eyebrows. 'Come on, you should be in bed, but first you really need to brush your teeth, sick breath doesn't suit you.' She gave a halfhearted laugh. 

'Is Quistis with Irvine right now?' She asked him. Zell stared at her blankly for a moment. 

'Oh…. Shit. You know I don't think anyone even thought about him.' He bit his lip and turned to look at the doorway, the ball was still going on. 'You think I should…?' Selphie shrugged and he frowned. 'Nah, they aren't that stupid are they? Surely they would have sent someone after him.' Selphie raised her eyebrows at him, the look on his face made her smile. He shook his head. 'No… yes, yes they would, what am I talking about of course they would. Come on lets get you home.' She shook her head. 

'You know I think I can manage.' Zell's gave her a withering look. 

'Selphie, when have you ever known me to take a chance on anything? Except the horses? And the chocobo races? And triple triad… you know what, let's forget I said anything.' Selphie gave a half hearted laugh as Zell helped her up and then caught her when she toppled over on those damn shoes. With one kick she sent one shoe flying into the dirt and the other into the flower bed. 

'Now I feel better.' She said, Zell smiled and picked them up. 

'Lead on.' He said and they walked to Selphie's room mocking each other. 

* 

Irvine wandered around the halls of Balamb biting his top lip as he always did when he was worried or thinking too hard. He really wanted to hurt someone right now, but picking a fight for no reason wasn't really his style... but it sure was tempting. He really wanted to talk to someone right now but of course he was mad at the person who he usually went and talked to. This wasn't right... not right at all. Selphie had been his rock for too long now for him to give her up, or for him to stay mad at her for any length of time. He wasn't used to apologizing to people, he generally didn't piss people off enough to have to. He made his desicion, he would go talk to Selphie, he would apologize, he tried not to admit it to himself but he would do anything for her. 

He reached Selphie's corridor in record time, just in time to see Zell and Selphie reach her room. She was laughing, that cut him to the quick more than anything. He shook his head, it couldn't be what it looked like. 

'Anyway I should be getting back to the ball, boring as it is going to be without you two there.' Selphie frowned. 

'You could come in, we could watch TV for a bit, I'm sure it would be a damn sight more interesting for you then trying to explain what happened here tonight.' _What happened here tonight...?_ Irvine swallowed hastily as Zell laughed. _ What exactly did happen here tonight? Was Selphie trying to play him for a fool?_

'Tell me about it, sure anything good on?' Zell asked as he walked into Selphie's room. Irvine came around the corner and stared at the space where the pair had been standing moments before. His fists clenched involuntarily and he felt his heart do the same. The anger that he felt was no where near the anger he had felt when he confronted Selphie at the ball, it was sharper, more finely honed and it was all directed at Zell. Turning he marched off down the corridor, his eyes getting colder with every step.   
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Zell stretched his arms over his head in a very cat-like manner, he had spent the night kipping on Selphie's floor and damn uncomfortable it had been too. Whenever he had let her stop and think about her situation she had burst into floods of tears, so he had stayed with her most of the night cracking jokes. The only time he could remember her being this upset was when she heard about Trabia being hit by missiles, but back then she could see a way to make things better, a way to make things the way they had always been. Right now she couldn't see any way to make things right between her and Irvine. So she collapsed, Selphie had always wanted everything to stay the same, if things didn't change nothing bad could happen. Zell had eventually pieced together the story Selphie was trying to tell him and felt really sorry for Irvine. Irvine didn't understand Selphie's attitude when it came to things like this, he had been trying to force a change in their relationship that she wasn't prepared for. In her mind it had always been that they would get married someday, never believing that today could be someday. 

Selphie had told him while trying not to cry that she had been feeling trapped and it felt like Irvine was trying to take her away from everybody. She had only cried harder when Zell had insisted that he hadn't been, so he had shut up and given her a hug. Sooner or later Selphie was going to have to realise that everything changes eventually, you can't fight against it the way she had been. He shook his head, it wasn't his place to tell her and if he didn't stop musing on it he would never be packed in time to leave in an hour. 

Zell began to jog back to his room at a leisurely pace, he didn't really notice anyone until Irvine stepped into his path. He slowed to a stop. 

'Heya mate how's thi…' The punch caught him off guard and he fell to the floor. 'What the hell?' He cried out in surprise. 'What do you think you're doing?' 

'Listen to me, we aren't mates, not any more. I always thought you were as harmless as you pretended to be.' Zell stood up and looked Irvine in the eye. 

'Man, I can honestly say… huh? What are you talking about?' Irvine stared at him. 

'I mean Selphie.' Zell looked at him blankly. 

'I'm sure there is supposed to be an end to that…. I mean, come on, is it time for your medication or mine?' He asked, Irvine stepped forward threateningly. 'Did I mention the severe kick in the groin you will be receiving if you touch me again?' Irvine looked at him, Zell was a much better fist fighter than he was, not surprising really. He backed off a little. 'Right, better, what was that about Selphie?' 

'I saw you and Selphie last night.' Zell shrugged and gave him an 'and?' kind of look. 'I saw you together.' Zell shrugged again, then daylight dawned. 

'I'm not after Selphie, Irvine. Seriously.' Irvine stared at him. 

'How can you look me in the eyes and lie like that.' Zell looked around, a small crowd had started to gather. 

'I'm not lieing, just because Selphie is with you, you believe that everyone is trying to get into her knickers. Granted a few people are. I don't have time to deal with this today okay Irvine.' He tried to go around Irvine put his hand on his chest. 

'You aren't leaving.' 

'Look I know you've put aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public but please leave me out of it.' He took hold of Irvine's wrist and held it away from him. Then he left him standing there. He looked pointedly at the little crowd and they hurried to disperse, leaving Irvine with a bemused look on his face. 

* 

'You aren't serious? Poor Irvine.' Rinoa said sadly. 

'We don't know if it's the truth yet, I only heard it from some students. And they were the class gossips.' Rinoa looked at Quistis thoughtfully. 

'But it would certainly explain the way Selphie has been acting.' She countered. Quistis didn't quite know what to say, Selphie would have told her, surely she would have. Rinoa was all too ready to believe that Selphie had been stringing people along, which confused her, didn't Rinoa know Selphie at all? 

'She isn't the type Rinoa, and all I heard that there was a fight between the lads and Selphie's name was mentioned. That doesn't prove anything and I don't think she's all that attracted to Zell anyway.' Rinoa shrugged and gave her a knowing look. 'I'm going to talk to Squall.' She said finally. 

'Seriously though, what will Squall do?' Rinoa said and it made Quistis pause, she was right, what would he do? 'He's never been one for getting overly involved in things that aren't his business, even more so now he is officially running this place. All he'll say is that it's Selphie's business and as long as she isn't forcing people into anything he can't do anything about it.' She grinned. 'Go ahead, try. Those will be his exact words. Give or take.' Quistis nodded, Rinoa knew Squall, and Quistis was likely to believe her opinion. 

'You think it's true don't you?' 

'Not too sure actually. In the past week the only one who's been making Selphie smile has been Zell, but that doesn't mean anything, he's the only one who has been trying.' She shrugged. 

'Are we that bad a group of friends?' 

'Nope, Selphie and Zell are very similar though, it's why they get on so well. And they are the groups comedians, who would you go to if you were feeling down?' She smiled. 'For me it's Zell.' Then she thought about it. 'Not that Squall doesn't have his techniques too.' She winked at Quistis. 

'Oh, please Rinoa, I really don't want to know.' She smiled. 'But I do understand what you mean, I go to Selphie. It's really quite depressing when you realise that, if your friends are down the first person they turn to is not you.' Rinoa shrugged. 

'Sort of used to it by now.' 

* 

Squall turned and looked at Zell with wide eyes. 'He hit you?' Zell shrugged and nodded. Squall frowned. 'And he thinks that you are… you know… with Selphie.' 

'I got the distinct impression yes.' 

'You set him straight?' Zell shrugged and kind of made a so-so sort of gesture with his hand. 'Explain.' 

'I told him the truth but… you know… macho law forbade him from admitting he was wrong.' 

'So you just let him believe what the hell he wants?' Zell gave him a withering look. 

'I think the bruise on my eye attests to the fact that I didn't just let him, he jumped to the wrong conclusion all by himself.' Squall nodded and looked at his eye again. 'Is it noticeable?' 

'Only from about three miles away.' Zell gave him a dark look and Squall grinned. 'Okay so I guess, as ever, I have to sort this out, I'll be glad when you lot leave you know.' 

'Erm that's kind of what I wanted to talk about, I think I'll pass on the Ragnorak, with the way Irvine's feeling towards me right now, there are too many dangers there, ya know windows, doors etcetra.' Squall smiled and looked down at the table. 

'It's okay. The Ragnorak or another airship is the only way to reach Trabia until the new train route is laid in and we don't have an overabundance of airships right now. So you and Selphie can take it, I'll send Quistis and Irvine by train. I'll just inform Galbadia Garden to expect them a little late that's all.' Zell laughed. 

'My hero.' He looked at him. 'Don't suppose I could ask you a favour and talk to Irvine for me?' Squall frowned. 

'I'll see what I can do.' He said knowing that anything he did do would probably make the situation ten times worse. 

* 

Selphie picked up her bag, it was time for her and Zell to be flying back to Trabia. She was really happy at the thought of going back home but quite depressed that she would be leaving all the people she really loved, well she had the Ragnorak, it was hers now, and as long as she could fly her friends would never be too far away. She looked at the time and, hauling her bag over her shoulder, she left for the airfield. 

As she wandered down the corridors of Balamb she got the distinct feeling that everyone she passed was staring at her. The feeling got greater as several of Irvine's closest friends glared at her as she walked. It wasn't until Cassia McKee, one of his closest confidants passed her and said. 'Nice dress, are you hoping to slim into it?' That she got the distinct impression that she was being victimised in some way. The comments got much worse as she went along, she was near tears as Quistis joined up with her. 

'Selphie, are you okay?' The look in Quistis' eyes was worried. Selphie just swallowed hard and shook her head. 

'Have I done something wrong that I don't know about?' She whispered. 

'Why?' Quistis' face made her check herself. 

'You know something don't you?' Quistis nodded. 'What?' Quistis sighed and looked into her friends face. 

'Okay Selphie, there's something you should know…'   



	5. Default Chapter Title

Trabia was soft and silent in the darkness, the snow fell in gentle dunes across the landscape. The headmaster smiled gently at the sight and remembered the days when she was just a student, training here to be a SeeD. Well those days were gone now, she had been a SeeD for five years and was subsequently promoted to head Trabia Garden. Delta Wistanley grinned as she walked across freshly fallen snow, it would become a thick drift outside her door in the morning, but no matter how cold or wet it became she never got tired of it. Delta had been born in Deling city, it had never snowed there, she remembered when she had first been brought to Trabia at the age of ten and she had romped in the snow all that first day. Most of the warm weather students thought she was some kind of freak, preferring the indoors where it was hot. She had dismissed it, worked hard and become a SeeD, outshining all her cohorts in her studies and chosen weapon. She stretched her fingers into her fighting gloves and smiled, never being one for separating herself from the action she had used her fists the first day and never got tired of it. 

If only more people could see Trabia at night, then they may begin to understand her. By day the Garden was full of SeeDs and students and lecturers, but by night it showed it's true character. She walked towards the garden quickly, she had been visiting friends in new Trabia town, a small community that had sprung up around five years ago when the garden had shown its strength by finally finishing building work on the new Trabia. The missiles had taken away it's silver and green outer shell and left a grey husk, now though, Trabia was whole and the way she had always remembered it. It had been built on the designs of Balamb where she had gone for her field exam so many years ago, apart from the colour they were near identical. In all way but one. 

Delta couldn't understand why her students were failing so badly when they reached Balamb. Trabia had always had a good relationship with its cousin to the south. She shook her head as she reached the gates of the garden, she stepped through with a quick wave to the gatekeeper. Then she made for her office on the top level, actually, it was the top deck, as they had discovered it to be when gardens started making for the sky ten years ago. She opened the door and found Rathi Makeri waiting for her. 

'I don't remember calling a meeting with you.' She said to the tall man sitting on her desk. He grinned and slid the links of his metal chain through his hand, she couldn't bear to see that thing normally, it was used like a whip only it was far more vicious in battle. 

'I've heard some rumours.' He said with a grin. 'I've heard you are letting two people from Balamb come and judge us.' She shook her head. 

'Selphie Tilmet was originally from Trabia, anyway she and Zell Dicht are only coming here to help us make our students as good as theirs.' She stood over him, knowing if she sat down she would be losing the power here. Rathi was the biggest thorn in her side she had ever had. He shook his head at her. 

'When are you going to realise that we are as good as them, they won't let our students pass their final exam, they want to keep the best SeeDs for Balamb garden to hire out.' He looked at her pityingly. 

'Get out.' Was all she said to him. He stood up. 

'I'll be watching them.' Was all he said to her before striding out of the room. Delta shook her head and stared at the door he had just exited through. He might have been attractive if he wasn't such an arse. 

* 

'But I thought we were going in the Ragnorak. You said that was the plan. You told us so.' Irvine said with a frown. 

'Plans change Irvine, you've been around me for… what nearly ten years now, and you don't know that?' Squall smiled at him. Irvine frowned. 

Squall looked around for the others, they were rarely late and it was surprising that they had all chosen today not to be on time. He frowned. Then he noticed Zell's familiar figure strolling across the grassy fields from the Garden, he waved at him and then turned to Irvine and said simply. 'Don't start.' Zell's black eye was turning a nice shade of purple. 

'Hiya' Zell grinned at Squall. 

'Hi Zell.' Irvine said with a smile and Zell gave him a suspicious glance. 'Nice eye.' Zell frowned. 

'You know what Irvine? I can't be bothered even trying to set things right with you, not if this attitude you have is going to keep on cropping up.' He began to move away towards the gangway of the Ragnorak. 

'That's right chicken-wuss, run away.' Irvine called after him. Zell dropped his bag and turned around to face him. 

'Okay, I heard that.' 

'Guys, cut it out.' Squall snapped but they both ignored him. 

'Well it's not like I didn't mean you to. Seifer was right all along.' Irvine moved closer to Zell, they were nearly eyeball-to-eyeball. 

'Irvine, have you ever thought about quitting while you're behind?' 

'What you going to do? Hit me?' Irvine goaded. 

'God, I don't know what your problem is Irvine, but I bet it's hard to pronounce.' Irvine snapped and threw another punch straight at Zell's head. But in this fight Zell was expecting it, he didn't teach fist fighting for nothing. Ducking under Ivine's fist he delivered two body blows knocking the wind out of him, then as Irvine was reeling from those he followed up with a swift uppercut to his chin that knocked him to the floor. Zell smirked at his friends prone figure. 'Man I've been wanting to do that all day.' 

'Yeah? And what did that just achieve?' Squall asked him. 'It didn't help the situation any. He still thinks that you've screwed him over, in fact you've probably convinced him of it.' 

'Sorry Squall.' He said without much conviction. 

'You shouldn't be apologising to me….' The voice that cut him off was cold and icy. 

'You should be apologising to me.' Zell turned and stared at Selphie. Her normally pretty face was streaked with tears and her sleek hair was dishevelled. Quistis stood by her friends side with an apologetic look on her face. 'Do you realise what your exhibition has done to my reputation.' 

'Woah Selphie I didn't start that fight, it wasn't my fault.' Zell said. 

'I don't care!' She snapped. 'I came here with every intention of beating the crap out of you.' She glanced at Irvine and frowned. He had just begun to get his breath back, and was trying to sit up. 'Both of you. But you know what, neither of you are worth my time.' She threw a salute to Squall, a professional again. 'Sir reporting for duty.' Squall returned her salute. 

'Lieutenant.' He acknowledged her. 'Ready for your mission?' He asked. 

'Yes sir.' 

'Well this mission statement tells you all you need to know.' He handed her a scroll of paper. 'You are to go to Trabia Garden and report to Delta Wistanley, the headmaster of Trabia.' She nodded. 'Dismissed. You too Zell. Oh and guys' They looked at him. 'Could you junction Ifrit and Bahumat? I just want to make sure you have some kind of protection.' Zell threw him a miserable salute and both made their way up the gangplank of the Ragnorak. Squall looked at Quistis. 'You would not believe how glad I am that I am not going with them.' She nodded and smiled. 

'I feel sorry for Zell, I really do.' 

* 

Selphie stalked through the Ragnorak's hold and made her way to the elevator, Zell was following at her heals like a forlorn puppy. She was too angry to care how he was feeling, when Quistis had told her what had happened she had broken down and cried like a baby in the middle of the corridor. She was glad she was leaving, her reputation at Balamb was in tatters and she couldn't think of a single thing she could do to make it better. This mission was a good excuse to run away, she knew herself well enough to admit it. Zell cleared his throat as they got on the elevator. She didn't even let him begin. 

'Save it. I'm in no mood to listen to excuses.' She fixed her eyes on him and he nodded slightly with his head hanging down. They reached the command deck and Selphie slid into the pilot's seat. Zell looked at her apprehensively and she indicated that he was allowed to sit next to her. He gave an audiable sigh as he sit down in the co-pilots chair and strapped himself in, it was fortunate that he did, because just after his butt hit the seat Selphie took off. Zell looked at her with suprised eyes, the Ragnorak was her baby and she was actively wrestling with the controls, the vertical take off was overly fast and when it actually began to move Zell estimated that he was being forced back by about three gees. The comm unit buzzed to life. 

'Selphie?' It was Squall. 'Calm down, you could have killed those of us still on the ground, at least give us a chance to get clear of the downforce next time.' Selphie winced and it gave Zell some confidence that she might be returning to her old self. 

'Sorry Squall.' She said and slowed the Ragnorak down a touch. 

'Don't apologise, just don't do it again.' He snapped, you could tell he was ticked off just by the tone of his voice. 

'Yes, sir.' Zell grinned at her and she ignored him, the smile slid off his face. 

'Look Selphie...' She glanced at him. 

'I did tell you not to talk to me didn't I. I don't know how much of what's happened was your fault, we'll discuss it after we reach Trabia. Understand Sergeant?' Zell nodded slowly and then blinked. 

'Did you just pull rank on me?' He asked and she nodded, okay that gave a measure to how pissed off she was. The trip was going to be a long and Zell wasn't sure he could stand the trip in silence so he began humming. Selphie gave him a sharp look so he stopped. Zell knew he was hyperactive at the best of times, but no time more than when he nothing to do. He started tapping his foot, an irritating habit he had picked up somewhere. 

'Could you stop doing that.' She asked him and he frowned at her, then reached forward to switch on the radio. 'I don't want that on either.' She said primly, he growled out an obscenity and Selphie turned to him in surprise. 

'What can I do Selphie? Is it okay if breathe? Can I at least do that?' The frowning stare he gave her faded when he realised she was trying not to smile. He asked her question he wasn't sure was wise. 'Are you still pissed off with me?' She nodded without hesitation. 

'But regardless... I think Irvine started the rumours about me and you.' Zell frowned. 

'What rumours?' He asked. She looked at him. 

'You don't know?' He shook his headed. 'Put it bluntly I'm a slapper and you're a chicken-wuss who won't fight him.' Zell grunted. 

'You really think he believes what he says... ya know about you and me.' Selphie shrugged and bit her lip. 

'I don't know...' She then brought herself up sharp. 'Anyway is this not talking about the situation? I just want to get our mission started.' 

'You just want to get back to Trabia.' 

'Wouldn't you?' She had a point so he nodded and sat back in his chair, fantacising about what he would do to Irvine when he next saw him. 

* 

Delta stood at the co-ordinates that Selphie Tilmet had radioed ahead and given to her. Her assistants, Rupell Mobilia and Badier Festreli, stood with her. Badier sat fingering his gunblade in fascination, no matter how long he had been a SeeD he couldn't believe that he'd been allowed to take up his chosen weapon, he had chosen it after he had seen Squall Leonheart come to visit Trabia after the Ultimecia situation. He had given the go ahead to rebuild the Garden, he was Badier's hero. He was also really excited about meeting Squall's friends. Delta looked over at Rupell, better known as Roo. She was struggling to clamp a hat over her masses of thick red hair, Roo was a warm weather lover so she hated going outside in her ridiculously short SeeD skirt, in this Delta agreed with her, the snow and wind were turning her legs blue. 

'There it is!' Badier exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. Delta turned to follow his finger and saw a spot of brilliant red on the horizon, the Ragnorak, she had seen it once and had been overawed by it's size and threatened by it's shape. It slowed as it came towards them and then began it's landing procedures. She heard the engines turn off and they waited for the two SeeDs two come down. The gangway extended and she saw the two people that were here to help her students. 

Selphie Tilmet she recognised at once as the pilot of the Ragnorak the first time she had seen it, she wasn't wearing her Seed uniform, she wore a thin green jumper and dark trousers under a short brown leather jacket. Her dark hair had grown from the last time she had seen her, it was no longer flipped out to the sides but was worn just below her shoulder. Zell Dicht had his short blonde hair spiked and wore his SeeD uniform. It wasn't until they started coming towards her that she realised that he had a large black eye. Both carried large black bags, they were obviously planning on staying for a long time. 

Delta raised her hand to her forehead in a salute, Roo and Badier following her lead. Selphie dropped her bag and returned it quickly, Zell did so a second later and Delta thought she saw a faint blush creep up his neck. 

'At ease.' Selphie Tilmet said and they dropped into position. 'Delta Wistanley I presume?' Delta smiled and nodded. 

'Yes ma'am.' Selphie looked at her two companions and looked back at Delta waiting for an introduction. 'These are my assistants Badier Festreli and Rupell Mobilia.' Selphie nodded. 

'Well I am Selphie Tilmet and this is Zell Dicht. We really shouldn't be standing around in the cold. Lead on home.' 

* 

Zell watched Selphie make the introductions and smiled. She was home, she felt comfortable here and you could tell. Her bright eyes sparkled, just flying over Trabia continent had brought a bright smile to her face. He walked just to her side and watched her face become as animated as when he first knew her, it was the happiest he had seen her in months. As they marched across the snowfield her body language became more open and when Trabia Garden came into sight the joy on her face nearly broke out into laughter. Here at least she could be herself. 

* 

Authors note :~ Sorry about the pieced together feel of this chapter, I was writing it while trying to get some work done on time for Uni. The next one should be a bit better as I'll have a bit more time to spend on it. The story should be getting a bit more action in it as well, I've finally figured out where I want it to go. And Cassius, I hope you note that Zell did kick Irvine's butt.... If only a little, especially for you *grin* 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Selphie looked out of Delta's office, it overlooked the whole of the Trabia campus which was getting it's regular thick layer of snow. She smiled gently and turned back to the discussion taking place behind her. 

'I don't understand, while they are here they seem to be so good, but once they reach Balamb... I don't know... I guess that's what you are here to find out.' Delta's face was a bit distressed and Selphie was touched by how deeply she cared about her students. 

'We'll try.' Zell said, he was stretched out in a chair, his legs sprawled across the room. She smiled, no matter how serious the mission you could not repress him, he was too much his own person for that. 'But Selphie's the one that's going to be doing the hard work... I'm just along for comic relief.' He grinned and managed to put Delta and her assistants immediately at ease in one quick move. She was glad he had been assigned to come with her, nobody else in their little group was as personable. 

'That being the case, I guess I should ask you what you will require in your investigations.' Delta turned to her. Selphie frowned slightly, considering. 

'Well, I guess I'll want records of all students grades, you know I haven't really given this much consideration. But I'll have to accompany a student or two on your field test, I mean is it still the same test I had when I came here?' She asked and Delta nodded. 

'This just may be me being dense but, I don't know what your field test actually is, I know we have the fire cavern, it's a little less intense now Ifrit has joined us.' He tapped his forehead indicating where the GF was residing right now. 'But still...' Selphie smiled at him. 

'Well where do you think Shiva came from? The tropics?' She asked. 'Shiva was our resident Guardian Force in the ice caves, until some Trabia student finally bagged her, the place is still intense though, at least the equal of the fire caves, I'm saying that after being through both.' Zell shrugged and nodded. 

'I was just asking what it was, Selphie.' He shrugged. 'It wasn't like I was having a go at you or anything.' Selphie winced a little, perhaps she had been a little tart in her response, she was still blaming him for the fight... but only a little, she was still mad at Irvine. 'Anyway, I guess I'll have a look at your teaching programmes, I'll sit in on a few classes.' He grinned. 

'You'll be sitting in on more than the fist fighting ones as well.' Selphie said to him and he looked at her in astonishment. 'I know you quite well remember.' She said with a grin. 

'Actually, I have a request to make of you.' One of Delta's assistants piped up. 

'Yeah? Rupell isn't it?' Zell asked her. 

'Roo actually, but anyway...' She tucked some of her vivid red hair behind her ears. 'I'm teaching a history class in the morning, we have nearly finished going through your battle with Ultamacia, it would be a real treat for my class to ask questions of people who were actually there.' She looked at them expectantly. Zell moaned. 

'God that's depressing.' He said. 'Sorry, I guess it's having the situation described as history, it's still very vivid in my head.' Selphie laughed and agreed with him. 

'It was a rather nightmarish incident, figuring out it was nearly ten years ago makes me feel old.' She grinned. 'But yeah, Zell can field that class.' 

'Hey!' She looked at him innocently. 'If I'm going down everyone's coming with me! You ain't getting out of it that easily.' 

'Oh I think I just did, sergeant.' He opened his mouth in offensive. 

'You just pulled rank on me again!' He exclaimed. 'You never done that to me in your life and then twice in one day!' Selphie then realised that they were arguing in front of people that were staring at them with open mouths. 

'Talk to Squall about your rank, not me.' She told him. 'Anyway, anything we'll need and I'll send Zell to come and get it.' She gave him an impish glance and he glowered at her. 'But I think talking to the students will be the best option.' Delta nodded. 

'If I'm not available talk to Badier or Roo. They should be able to get anything for you. But I have to say that not much work will be done tomorrow. It's the winter festival.' She smiled. 'Would you like to attend?' 

'Man I wouldn't miss it.' Zell said. 'Right Selphie?' She nodded. 

'It will consist of a concert and then a quasi-formal dance, the music is fairly mordern, but formal attire is required.' Delta smiled at them. 'No SeeD uniforms.' Zell looked up in alarm. 

'Zell only has his SeeD uniform as smart clothes to his name...' Selphie said with a grin... Delta smirked. 

'Badier, I don't suppose you could take Zell down to Trabia town to get something please?' He nodded slowly. Zell sat up in his seat. 

'Why do I feel like a lamb to the slaughter?' He asked. 

'Because you have a persecution complex.' Selphie said with a wink. 

* 

Zell groaned as someone knocked on his door and curled further up into his blankets. They began knocking louder. 'Go 'way.' He yelled without taking his head from the pillow. The knocking persisted, wrapping his blankets around his head (he wasn't used to the cold) he answered the door. Roo stood there with a slightly bewildered look on her face. 'Can I help you?' He asked. 

'You said you would come talk to my class.' She reminded him. 

'But it's half six in the morning.' He moaned. 'No sane person gets up this early.' 

'Classes start in an hour.' He stared at her in surprise, Balamb didn't even think about starting classes before nine. 

'God you people are masochists.' He looked around his room and found his bag, he hadn't even bothered unpacking last night, he'd just fallen into bed and snored the night away. 'Okay, gimme a chance to get dressed and grab a bite to eat.' He yawned to himself. 'I would ask you in, but I think you wouldn't like the sight.' He closed the door and began to root around in his bag, he found a pair of old jeans and his favourite black t-shirt and stuck them on. He figured he'd better take a sweater with him, this being Trabia and everything. He looked in the mirror and grimaced, his hair had gone flat in the night... not that it really bothered him but he quickly spiked it, then, feeling satisfied opened the door again. Selphie had gotten up and joined Roo. She looked him up and down and grinned. 

'See, I told you, variations on a theme, he has no smart clothes.' She said to Roo who grinned. 

'I don't wear this all the time Selphie.' He told her with a grimace. 

'No, sometimes the t-shirt is different.' He shrugged and his face cracked in a yawn. 'Oops, better not start with him, he doesn't wake up until noon normally. Anyway breakfast?' Selphie asked. 

'Mmm, yeah, I'm supposed to take you to the canteen.' She gestured for them to follow her. Zell dropped into step with Selphie. 

'You notice how scarily like Balamb this place is.' He grimaced. 'Except for the early morning wake up call.' 

'It was built in line with Balamb's schematics and as for the early mornings, Trabia always operated on the theory that the earlier the day started the more you could party that night. No set curfew here, as long as you turn up to classes, you can do pretty much what you want.' Zell rubbed his eyes. 

'A simple yes may have sufficed, I didn't need the tour this early in the morning.' He looked at her, she was always more a morning person than he was. 'Anyway what's your plan for the day?' 

'Not much, going to sit in on a shinobu class, it's the weapon of choice here generally, after that it's the whip, we aren't too big on guns and swords.' 

'Must be a personality thing, Galbadia is full of arrogent gits. Well it was the last time I was there... they're into the guns. Balamb's more measured.' She gave him a steely look. 

'What catergory have you placed _all_ Trabia students in then?' He looked at her suspiciously, her tone of voice hadn't boded well... time to lighten the conversation. 

'Hyperactive, everyone's so damn cheerful.' He grinned at her and she laughed softly. 

'Well that's true enough, you're gonna fit in just fine.' She winked at him. 'Anyway, let's get you fed... you have a class to talk to.' 

'Please... don't remind me. I get to relive the past yet again... lucky me.' He frowned. 'One day I'm just gonna write a book with it all in and refer everyone to that.' She raised an eyebrow at him and laughed quietly. 

* 

Zell stood at the back of the class waiting for the students to come in. Roo was at the front of the class writing something on the board. 'Excuse me Roo.' She turned and looked at him. 'Do I actually know you?' He asked and she laughed. 

'I didn't think you would remember actually. You were the instructor assigned to my group when we went on my field exam three years ago. You danced with me at the SeeD ball.' She looked at him with a grin. 'Don't tell me it's the hair that triggered your memory?' He grinned and nodded ruefully. 

'I thought it might have been something like that. Don't actually remember you, I don't remember faces.' He smiled, she rolled her eyes and began to tie her hair into a plait. 'Kids be here soon?' He asked. 

'Yup, why you getting nervous?' 

'No, I'm getting petrified, I've done this bit too often to believe they'll be interested about the battles, most people ask questions about Rinoa and Squall. And ask if I'm _really_ their friend.' She smiled at him. 

'You might find this class different... they got really into the descriptions of the situation, all of them actually experienced the time compression as well. It really was nasty wasn't it.' Zell often forgot that the world had experienced that. 

'I remember it being moderately so yes.' Roo grinned. It was then her class began to file in and he looked at his watch in surprise, they were actually on time... wait until he told Squall about _this_. Roo took charge immediately and introduced him. Zell wandered slowly to front of the class and sat himself cross legged on Roo's desk, it was how he taught most of his own classes, but those were more on the finer points of an uppercut than this history thing. 'Okay you know who I am... I don't know who you are... any questions?' One girl put her hand up straight away. 

'What does it feel like to be a hero?' She asked him and he stared in frank astonishment. 

'I'm not a hero, I'm a SeeD, I did my job.' He told her then a field of hands rose up. 

'Weren't you scared?' Zell thought about it. 

'Yes, but what choice did I have, my friends were counting on me. What if all six of us decided it was too scary and stayed on the drawbridge of Ultamacia's castle. I don't think we would be here now.' Question after question was fired at him and only one was to ask about Rinoa and Squall. Soon the class was over... it had been much easier than he had thought it would be. 

Roo smiled at him from the back of the class and he winked at her as the last of the kids filed out. 

* 

Selphie grinned as the kids filed out of the classroom. She listened to what they had to say about Zell and nodded in approval. 'That guy is such a hottie.' One teenybopper proclaimed. 'He's so cool.' One boy in a group said. As the last of the kids exited the classrom she turned the corner and saw Zell winking at Roo. She frowned, did the guy ever stop? They were on a mission for crying out loud. 

'Selphie!' He said with bright eyes as she walked over to him. 'God, did I ever tell you, I love this place.' She looked him in the eyes. 

'No, you were always too busy making fun of it.' He completely missed the sarcasm in her voice. 

'Heh, changed my mind. I'm starving, going to lunch?' She looked at her watch. 

'You've only just had breakfast and we have work to do. Squall wants a daily progress report.' Zell grinned. 

'Sure Selphie whatever. All he's doing is checking up on us, making sure we aren't screwing up.' Secretly Selphie had to agree with him, but she couldn't completely disreguard Squall in this matter. 

'Okay, okay, we give Squall a call and then we head into new Trabia town with Badier... we'll get food while you're shopping.' Zell grunted his consent. Waving goodbye to Roo he followed Selphie down the corridor. 

* 

Rathi Makeri watched the two of them as they strolled out of the classroom, they didn't look as important as they were. Neither looked more than twenty five, but they had the power to put Trabia even more under Balamb's thumb than it already was. Rathi couldn't believe that Delta was actually listening to them, she was normally more intelligent than that. He had been trying to tell her to break away from Balamb for the past year or more but she was having none of it. She didn't realise the growing numbers of SeeDs that were coming around to his way of thinking, each Garden should be free to hire out it's own SeeDs. They didn't need Balamb to tell them when their students were ready, all the instructors knew which ones were going to go far. Rathi had been waiting for an oppertunity to force Balamb into listening to him. Maybe he had just discovered one. 

* 

The pair of them walked into Selphie's room and Zell flung himself into her comfy armchair. She sat on the arm of it. 'So how does it feel to be back home?' He asked with a gentle smile, she glanced at him. 

'It feels different actually, it's not how I remember it. I guess it's just because I was a student back then. My friends have all either moved on... or...' She couldn't finish. 

'Died? The wars after we got back from the future were tough weren't they?' She nodded sadly. 'But still it's home... isn't it?' 

'I guess, but, I don't know... somethings missing.' She sighed heavily. 

'Irvine.' Zell said and looked straight ahead, she bit her lip. 

'Maybe, I don't think I ended things with him properly. He's been such a big part of my life for so long its hard when he's not here.' Zell closed his eyes breifly and put his arm around her. 

'You want him back?' She shrugged in a sort of I don't know kind of gesture. He frowned softly and bit his lip. 'You know it's okay for you to say yes. You feel the way you feel and nobody will be able to change that. Not even Irvine.' Selphie nodded. 

'You think I'm nuts don't you?' She asked him with a grimace. 

'Not nuts, per se. Maybe a little off the wall. You love who you love and far be it from me to interpose myself on that. You know that whatever you chose to do, I'm behind you all the way. Your life, your choice and I will always defend your choice even if I don't agree with it.' He took her hand and looked her in the eyes, she nodded. 

'Thanks Zell. I don't know what I'd do without you.' She said. 

'Except be happy?' He asked with a gentle smile. 'Anyway, let's forgo calling Squall and if he asks it's my fault, let's head down town for a drink.' 

'I'd rather go shopping.' She said and Zell rolled his eyes. 

'Where's Rinoa when I need her... okay, whatever you want. Give Badier a call and have him meet us in the lobby. I have to go get something.' She smiled and he walked around the corner to his room. He waited until the door slid shut before he punched the wall. A small crack appeared in the plaster work and he sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, why did he always stick up for Irvine? It was stupid, but he had been playing the devoted friend for so long he couldn't let Selphie see any other part of him. But it was her choice and if her choice didn't include him then so be it. 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Author's note~ I've just realised I've never written a disclaimer... Oops... Ahh well everyone knows who belongs to who so I suppose it really doesn't matter... but just in case... Squaresoft owns everything... in the world... except maybe me... in that case I think the aliens have first dibbs *wink* 

* 

Zell groaned at the racks of suits in the clothes store, he had promised Selphie that he wouldn't show her up at the dance tonight and that he would buy something halfway decent. For a guy that had lived in jeans or his SeeD uniform for most of his life he didn't have much experience in chosing good clothes. Fortunately Badier did, he had been telling Zell about the different customs that excisited between Trabia and Balamb, so far as he could see, the main difference was Trabia partied way more than Balamb. Apart from the ball that welcomed home Trabia's new SeeDs and the garden festival, Trabia had five extra holidays, it amazed him that they got any work done at all. Badier had shown Selphie to a string of shops she was likely to spend all day in looking for a new dress and then he had literally pulled a reluctant Zell across the road. Badier pulled out three suits and shoved Zell into a changing room. 

Zell tried on the first and looked at Badier questioningly, had he really expected him to agree to wearing a baby blue suit. 'Okay so maybe blue isn't your colour.' He said. Zell shrugged and changed again, when he came back out Badier stared at him. 'You look so... so... nice.' He finished lamely. 

'Yeah well I feel like a dork. I'll try the final one and if that fails, I'm wearing my damn uniform.' Badier smiled, he had chosen the worst suits in the shops for a reason, to make Zell chose this one, it was the same colour and cut as his SeeD uniform with the added bonus that it classed as 'formal' attire. Badier grinned as Zell came out of the changing room and nodded at him. Zell sighed. 'Okay, it looks alright, I'll take it... or whatever.' Badier smirked as Zell went to change out of his purchase. _Am I good or what?_ he thought to himself. 

* 

Selphie smiled as she headed into the pub where she said she'd meet the boys, she enjoyed shopping but she missed not having Rinoa there to guide her. Rinoa was her fashion guru. When she reached the pub the lads had obviously been waiting there for a while, both had made themselves comfortable and had more than a few drinks judging by the glasses on the table. Zell grinned at her lopsidedly and waved her over. 

'You're late.' He said and noticed her bags. 'What ya been buying?' She shook her head. 

'You'll find out later. What about you did you finally get something that isn't jeans?' He raised his eyebrows at her. 

'You ain't telling me then I ain't telling you.' 

'Look guys the concert is gonna be starting up in half an hour.' Badier said. 'I'm under strict instructions to get you there on time by hook or by crook.' Selphie smiled and gave Zell a hand so he could drag himself out of the chair from where he was entrenched. 

'Okay get us there already. I need to get changed first.' Zell groaned as the three of them headed out the door. 

* 

'Man! I can't believe you lot are insane enough to have an outdoor concert. It's fifty below out there.' Zell said to Badier as they waited for Selphie. The guy shrugged. 

'I guess you have to have lived here for a while before you get aclimatised. Besides it's two degrees outside, it's plenty warm enough, we aren't even getting snow tonight.' Badier winked at Zell as he slipped into his leather jacket. Zell grinned and Selphie came out of her room. Both men stared. 

'Wow Selphie I didn't think you could even get into that dress anymore.' She was wearing a version of her little yellow dress she had worn all those years ago. Badier glanced across at him. 

'Smooth chat up line you have there mate.' He said and Zell went red. 'You look fantastic Miss Tilmet.' Badier said. 'Shall we go?' 

Selphie giggled and danced around impatiently from foot to foot. 

* 

The musicians were nearly set up by the time they reached the stage, Roo had found them a small patch by the stage and was waiting there for them. 'Finally!' She gasped when they arrived. 'You know how many people I've turned away from setting up camp here?' She giggled and bounced around excitedly. 

'Ya'see Selphie, what did I tell you?' Zell asked with a grin. 'All you Trabians are totally bonkers.' Selphie tickled him in the ribs and he shied away from her, she was feeling like a kid again. It had been such a long time since she had attended the Trabia winter festival and she had forgotten what a marvellous time she had always had. They looked up as Delta came onto the stage. 

'I'd like to thank you all for the massive turnout we have had here tonight and I hope as many of you will turn up for the dance later this evening.' The cheers were deafening. She grinned and waited for them to stop. 'Well you know the drill guys, have fun, be careful and turn up to class on time tomorrow.' At that she got a few boo's but they were good natured and she waved them off. 'Please welcome the first band of the evening.' Selphie screamed along with the roar of the crowd as the first group wandered onto stage. The cheering got louder as they began to play, this concert had always gotten her completely buzzed when she had first arrived in Trabia when she was little. The music was good, the people were great and she felt completely giddy. 

Selphie looked up into Zell's face and smiled, he was obviously enjoying himself, which was good, his blue eyes had lit up and his head was nodded along to the music. It was at that moment Selphie noticed the humming, it reverberated around inside her head like a tuneful bumblebee. She smiled when she realised where it was coming from. *_Enjoying yourself?*_ She asked Bahumat and the dragon laughed, she visualised him curled up warm and safe bopping his head to the music, not unlike Zell. 

*_It has been many years since I heard music* _The dragon told her. _*You do not mind that I listen?*___

*_Nah go ahead knock yourself out.* _The dragon looked at her slightly oddly. *_I meant feel free to enjoy yourself.*_ Bahumat smiled and nodded at her. It was one of the few times that a GF had made itself known to her while it was residing in her mind, she figured she was far more approachable than any of the others in the group, when a GF had first talked to Rinoa the girl had thrown a fit. Selphie smiled, being aware of the concert and of the GF hightened the sound of the music and made her feel slightly protected, having the knowledge that she was junctioned at any particular time gave her a cosy feeling. Thinking about cosy feelings she was aware that her yellow dress had probably not been the best way to go, it was freezing out here, she had gotten too used to Balamb's weather. She slid her arm round Zell's waist for warmth, he looked down at her a little surprised and hugged her. He looked back at the stage and then back at her when she began shivering. 

'You cold?' He asked her when she nodded he rolled his eyes and gave her his jacket. Delta jogged down to meet them from behind the stage and grinned at them. 'This concert is great.' Selphie said to her. 'Just how long did it take to organise?' She asked. 

'Oh the Festival commitee did most of the hard work, they are really into the whole partying scene.' Selphie sighed. 

'I wish Balamb was, I'm the only active member of the garden festival commitee.' Delta stared at her in surprise. 'Nobody else seems to want to do any work.' She looked at Zell pointedly. He went bright red. 

'I helped you with it the year before last, and Quistis got her students to help you last year.' He protested. 

'My hero.' She said sardonically. Selphie grinned and turned her attention back to the music. Band after band tried their hand on stage and the crowd loved everyone, Selphie was being swept along by the good feelings all around her so when Bahumat stopped humming suddenly she was brought quickly back down to earth. She looked around slightly in confusion and saw a young man pushing through the crowd to the side of the stage, he locked eyes with Selphie. 'Hey what's going on over there?' She asked Delta stepping away from Zell to get a better look, the headmaster turned and let out a huge sigh. 

'It's Rathi, he's the biggest pain in the arse this close to the north pole.' She said and turned to the pair of them. 'Just so you know before he gets here, he has a big problem with Balamb Garden and it's strictures over Trabia... well you'll find out.' Badier growled. 

'I'm getting sick and tired of that guy interferring.' He said and made a move to intercept him. Zell put a restraining hand on his shoulder. 

'Wait we have to take everybodies veiw point back to Squall, we can't just avoid them.' Badier frowned at him and then subsided. They all watched Rathi make his way through the crowd, they were all looking at him expectantly when he eventually arrived. He glanced at Delta. 

'Is this them?' He asked her and she rolled her eyes just before she nodded. 'I have something to say to you.' 

'You mean you have something to rant about.' Badier said with a grim look on his face. Rathi turned to him and frowned. 

'Man, you know me better than that.' He said. Badier shrugged. 

'I thought I did, I thought you had more sense, what is this little display gonna get you? To be honest Rathi you can believe whatever the hell you like, you can believe that Balamb is made of cheese for all I care, these people are here to make our students as good as the ones at their garden and that is all there is to it.' Badier's voice sounded slightly rabid and Rathi stared at him in alarm. 

'Our students are as good as theirs...' Rathi began. 

'They aren't, we all know it. You have to look at the results they recieve on their tests there just to know that.' Rathi was backing away slightly with wide eyes. 

*_Something isn't right here._* Bahumat told her, Selphie nodded quietly. She was waiting for a full blown arguement to erupt and Bahumat began to edge around inside her head. *_This is wrong, they feel wrong. I was not awake in you before, now I see*_ Selphie grabbed hold of her head to try and stop Bahumat richocheting around inside it. 

'Woah Selphie are you okay?' Zell asked her. Everything around her had stopped but Bahumat was using her eyes and looking from Badier to Rathi over and over again. She hadn't known that the GF's had the ability to use her body in this way. It wasn't right. Her head felt as though it was being pulled in one way then the other, Bahumat was panicing inside her, the GF was actually trembling in utter terror. *_Please Bahumat, you're hurting me!*_ She cried out to him. 

The dragon just kept on repeating _*They aren't right, they aren't right_* and then he began to scream and Selphie was felt he was trying to burst her eardrums from the inside. She groaned and her knees gave out on her, she would have fallen if Zell hadn't grabbed hold of her. Then Bahumat seemed to lose conciousness and let her go. Selphie was left staring up at Zell who was looking at her in something akin to fear. 

'What happened?' He asked her and she shook her head. She glanced across at Badier and Rathi who were staring at her in bewilderment. 

'Take me home.' She whispered to him. He frowned at the urgency in her voice and nodded. 

'Sorry guys going to have to take a raincheck, Selphie gets terrible migraines sometimes, we'll see you later okay.' He tried to help Selphie up but when he realised that her legs were shaking so badly he just scooped her up and started carrying her across the field back towards Trabia. When they were clear of the crowd he looked down into her face. 'Okay care to tell me what really did happen?' Selphie looked at him... he really was worried. 

'Bahumat... I don't know, did something. Badier and Rathi frightened him half to death.' Zell looked at her and raised an eyebrow. 

'Are we talking about the same big purple dragon that's bigger than your average house?' Selphie swallowed and nodded. 'He was scared by those two jokers?' She looked at him and nodded again. He didn't question her again and she knew that at least one person would always believe her. 'I think we'd better talk to Edea in that case, if anyone knows what is likely to freak out a GF she is.' Selphie nodded and tried to find Bahumat to reassure him, where ever he was hiding, he wasn't going to show himself to her. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer ~ Blah... blah... blah... Squaresoft... that should cover it 

Zell handed Selphie a wet flannel and smiled at her gently. Her face was sheet white and her eyes were still a bit dewy, she curled up further into her blankets and slid the flannel across her forehead. 'Need anything else?' He asked her softly. 'Apart from a weeks rest?' She looked up at him with a weak smile, their eyes locked and she licked her lips. 

'Could use some headache pills.' She told him, he grinned and went to fish them out of the medicine cabinet in her bathroom. She swallowed them with difficulty and she lay down again. He sat on the edge of her bed and she was curled tightly around his back. He stroked her hair softly, and smiled down at her with concern. 'What are you gonna say to Squall?' She asked him. 

'Dunno... the truth I guess, we've encountered enough wierd things in our lifetime for him to believe this.' He frowned. 'I can imgine what he will say though.' Selphie grinned. 

'I'm glad one of us can, I've never been able to figure him out.' Zell screwed up his face at her. 

'Nah it's easy, once you get the 'whatever's in the right places.' Zell looked over to the videophone. 'I guess I'd better get a call in to him.' He grinned down at her. 'Don't worry, if all else fails to get you better, I have a couple of curagas in my posession.' He winked and she smiled faintly. 

'I don't think it's that serious yet but thanks for the offer. Go on, go report in.' She told him, he nodded and squeezed her hand gently before striding across the room and tapping in the number. He picked up the handset rather than having him on speakerphone. It took about ten rings before Squall answered and his picture flashed up on the screen. 

'Zell! I was just heading home for the night, you sure know how to pick your times.' He paused and looked at his face. 'Is something wrong?' Zell nodded a little then he went to adjust the camera towards Selphie lying in bed. He saw Squall's face as he took in the scene. Then he turned the camera back. 'Is she okay?' 

'Sort of yes, sort of no.' Zell looked at him. 'Look I know you probably aren't going to believe this...' He paused waiting for Squall to deny it and continued after a few seconds of silence. 'Selphie says that Bahumat went on a bit of a rampage.' 

'Why did she summon him? Was there a fight?' He asked and Zell shook his head. 

'She umm didn't summon him, we were at the Trabia winter festival concert...' He frowned and did a quick mental recap of that sentence. 'Yeah... anyway, this guy started to come over and he and Badier, he's Delta Wistanley's asisstant had a go at him, then apparently Bahumat flipped.' 

'In what way?' 

'Selphie said that he began screaming something, I didn't get the full story on that, then she said he 'took' hold of her, and I really didn't understand that.... and then she collapsed.' Squall was looking at him in exasperation. 

'So finally something you did understand... Do you not think it would be better to report this when Selphie is well enough to tell me herself?' 

'She was pretty insistant that I tell you right away, she was worried about what could frighten a sixty foot dragon and frankly that worries me too.' Squall growled. 

'Okay good point, well made.' He rubbed his head. 'How the hell could you get into so much trouble? You've only been there a day.' Zell squirmed a little and shrugged. 

'The day isn't over yet.' He pointed out. 'And there's always tommorrow.' 

'Remind me again why I sent you with Selphie? I should have put her with Quistis.' Squall had on his 'I'm really not very happy with you' frown. 

'Look Squall, I'm only speaking to you because Selphie had an experience and thought you should know about it straight away. Isn't that what a good SeeD is supposed to do? Report back?' He snapped back at his friend. 

'Stop arguing!' Selphie exclaimed. 'It's very unsettling.' Squall heard her and winced at her weak little voice. 

'Sorry Sel.' He said over his shoulder and turned back to the screen. 

'Well I'll try to help out in anyway I can...' Squall said. 

'Sure, we were thinking about going to Edea, she knows about all sorts of this kind of junk.' Squall nodded. 

'I can get her to contact you.' He said. 'Meanwhile, don't do anything untoward, go to the party tonight, if she's well enough that is.' 

'Hang on how did you know there was a party?' Zell frowned and Squall grinned at him. 

'My timing is always impeccable.' Squall told him. 

'Shall I ring ahead and warn Rinoa about the very smug husband that is heading her way?' Squall raised his eyebrows. 'Hey it was a joke.' 

'Mmm, if you say so. Take care of Selphie... but then you always would, wouldn't you?' Zell opened his mouth then having nothing to say he closed it again. 

'For a guy who don't talk a lot you sure do notice everything.' Squall... blushed... no Squall's never done that, but regardless he looked slightly abashed. 

'I don't actually, Rinoa notices a lot, I just take it in when she thinks I'm not listening.' Zell covered his eyes. 

'Does this mean everyone knows?' 

'I'm not gonna tell anyone Zell.' Zell looked directly into the camera. 

'I was thinking more about about Rinoa.' Squall frowned. 

'No I wouldn't think so, not on this subject, you know what I'll find out for you.' Zell choked. 

'Don't you da...' He noticed Squall's grin. 'Oh funny. Aha aha I'm splitting my sides.' It was at that point Selphie's pillow caught him in the side of the head. He heard Squall wetting himself laughing at the other end of the receiver. 

'Enough with the chit chat, I wanna go to sleep!' She said, whining. 

'Yeah okay... Squall?' 

'Yeah I heard her.' he coughed as he tried to choke down laughter. 'Okay, anything new happens I want a report, and I really do want the daily report from you two now, I gave you those GF's for protection and if one of them has gone mad on you... has she removed him?' he asked as an after thought. 

'She can't find him to remove him, he's hidden himself.' 

'I didn't know that they could do that.' Zell gave him a 'neither did I' look. 'When he shows himself get her to remove him, I'll order Delta to issue her with a suitable GF.' 

'I honestly don't think she wants to remove him, she's worried about Bahumat.' Zell told him. 

'That was an order.' Squall said and Zell gave him a salute, an aoutomatic reaction now, Zell stared at his hand in discust. 'Look Zell I'm gonna have to jet. Your mother is keeping hold of the girls while me and Rinoa are working. I don't want to impose.' 

'Impose all you like, my mum loves your kids.' Zell grinned and then looked across at Selphie. 'Look, give my mum a hug from me would ya?' Then he realised who he was talking to. 'Or get Rinoa to, either way make sure she knows I said hi.' 

'Of course I will, keep me posted about Selphie's health 'kay?' Zell nodded. 

'Catch you later man.' Squall nodded and signed off. Zell switched off the computer and turned back to Selphie to apologise, she was curled up in a tiny ball with a peaceful expression on her face. He walked over to her softly and knelt down to look at her. A gentle smile played across her lips and a strand of her tousled hair fell across her cheek. Smiling he moved it and kissed her gently on the forehead. 'Sleep well Selphie.' He whispered. 'Feel better.' He crossed her room in three strides, opened the door softly and walked out closing it with a quiet click. 

Selphie opened her eyes and looked after him. She licked her lips, it was getting harder, she had never expected that. The feeling had been growing since the finals last year, when they had caught each others eye and her whole world had skipped a beat. It hadn't happened since, but the feeling had stayed with her, why should it return now? Back then she had, had Irvine, but for a few weeks after, everytime she had seen Zell talking to another woman, she felt that she was watching him walk away from her. She sighed and closed her heavy lids. A damp spot appeared on her pillow. 

* 

Quistis looked at Irvine staring into space again, she knew exactly what his mind was on. She cleared her throat. 'You know that she's not going to appear magically in the ceiling tiles don't you?' He blinked and turned to her. 

'I'm sorry what?' She sighed and put down her papers. 

'Still thinking about Selphie?' He nodded miserably. 

'I can't believe I treated her so badly. After what you told me, I can't believe I ever thought that of her. I hit Zell as well... when he was the one sticking up for me.' Quistis nodded. 

'Yes you did behave like an arse.' She said unsympathetically. 

'You still mad at me?' 

'Yup... Although this whole pitiful thing you have going on is kind of making me feel sorry for you.' He stared at her in slight outrage and then deflated... it was true. 

'How can I have lost the one woman I cared about through my own stupid jealousy?' He shook his head. 

'Wouldn't be the first time it's happened to a man... or a woman for that matter. Only Selphie can decide if she forgives you though, and even then, forgiving you and getting back together with you are two different matters... Now you looked at this class...' 

* 

Zell poked his head round Delta's office door. 'Can I have a word?' She nodded. 

'How's Selphie?' He shrugged. 

'Kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, erm... she doesn't get migraines, suffice it to say she's been having trouble with her current GF, I didn't really want to tell everybody about it. But it kind of kicked off when Badier and that Rathi bloke started arguing, so I was wondering if you could make a little effort to keep those two away from her? I know it's a lot to ask but... well I'll consider it a favour.' Delta grinned at him. She nodded. 

'Of course, I'll give them a job to keep them both busy. It's not a big deal, they are actually really good friends, if you can believe it, they just argue a lot.' 

'Sounds like me and Squall.' He said and she grinned at him. 'We should both still be coming to the dance though.' 

'Good, will she be well enough?' Delta asked and Zell gave her wicked grin. 

'I have a few cure spells I'm willing to dole out on her, if she's asleep she'll never know.' Delta laughed and winked at him conspiritorily. 

'Anyway I'm expecting a phone call from a woman named Edea...' Delta interuppted him. 

'Soceress Edea?' She asked slightly alarmed. 

'Ex-Soceress Edea, people always forget that, the only soceress we know of is Rinoa. Anyway I just call her matron. Squall told her to call here, it's really important.' 

* 

Selphie woke to a darkened room, the sky outside was black as pitch. She reached out and turned on the light and waited for the headache to return. She was surprised when it didn't. Reaching out she took a good look at her bedside clock, she figured she had about an hour to get ready for the dance. A faint knock came from outside her door. 'Yes?' She called and Zell came wandering in. A bright smile lit her face and she quickly subdued it. 

'Feeling better?' He asked her, was that a faint grin playing around his lips, she nodded. 'Cool, you feel like going to the dance.' 

'You ever known me to miss a party?' She asked and began to get up. 'Do I get to see you in smart clothes?' She asked and he winked at her. 

'Maaaaaaaybe.' She laughed. 'But I know how long you take to get ready, so I figure we'll have enough time to be fashionably late and make a grand entrance, hope your dress is up to that scrutiny.' She giggled and tilted her head to the side considering. He looked at her and then down at his clothes. 'Don't worry this is not what I am wearing.' She laughed. 

'I wasn't even thinking that ya know?' She grinned wickedly. 'I was wondering what you'd look like in a suit.' He laughed slightly. 

'Like most men in suits I guess, ruddy awful.' Selphie smiled and winked. 

'Believe me women don't see it that way.' She said playfully. 

'Okay now you are making me nervous, I'll meet you in the hallway in an hour. Roo said she'd come and take us down there.' Selphie nodded and fought to keep the smile on her face as he made his way out the door, why did she feel so threatened by Roo? And then she remembered what she had been thinking about before she had fallen asleep. 

'Oh.' She whispered softly. She stood up and walked to the mirror, it was time for Selphie Tilmet to knock everyone at Trabia off their feet. 

* 

Authors note ~ Okay chapters are getting shorter as my deadlines are getting closer, I'll keep on posting these shorter ones for you, don't go away, the story is just getting started *giggle* 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer~ I'm bored of these now, I'm going to stop doing these now ;) 

Zell looked at his reflection in the mirror and frowned, he looked halfway decent so why did he feel like such a turkey? The knock on his door surprised him a bit and he wandered over and opened it. Roo looked at him and grinned. 'Guess what!' She said and bounded past him into his room. He gave her a 'what?' look and she frowned. 'You're supposed to guess.' She said and without waiting for him to say anything she carried on. She was really nice but she seemed like a bit of an airhead at times. 'Delta's told me that I am to be your official assistant while you and Selphie are here, isn't that great? Badier 's been assigned exam training to do so he's gonna be busy for a while, so that leaves little ol' me.' She grinned and he nodded with a pleased expression on his face, Delta worked quickly, an admirable quality in a headmaster. 'And my first duty to you is to tell you that an Edea will be calling you at around midnight tonight. Is that the Edea I think it is?' She asked and he shook his head. 

'Nope it's the woman that brought me and Selphie up.' She frowned at him. 

'You have been together since you were kids?' She asked him. 

'On and off.' He said with a shrug. 'Anyway, work has its place but its not now, does this look alright on me?' He asked and she nodded with a frown. 

'It looks a little like my SeeD uniform... well not my SeeD uniform obviously, it hasn't quite got the skirt mine has... but it looks a bit like yours.' She looked him in the eye. 'I'm babbling aren't I?' He nodded. 

'How old are you?' He asked her shortly and she looked a bit taken aback. 

'Erm I'm nearly twenty, I became a SeeD when I was only just fifteen.' She said and he nodded, that explained everything. 

'Fine just wondering that was all, we should go and get Selphie and head downstairs.' 

* 

Selphie heard the knock on the door as she was putting the finishing touches to her outfit. 'Be there in a second.' She yelled as she fastened the silver necklace around her throat. She stood back to admire the full affect. He dress was a bright shimmering blue that came up high on the front and swooped low down her back, only the toes of her strappy blue sandals were poking out from under her full length skirt. She had tied her hair back and pinned it to her head in a twist. She grinned, she looked totally elegant... awesome! She ran to the door and threw it open. 'Ta Da!' She sang to a surprised Zell, Selphie stopped and stared at him, she felt her mouth drop open in surprise. 'You're... you're... wearing real clothes!' She excalimed in surprise, no matter how many times he had said he had bought something she had just expected him to turn up in his jeans and black t-shirt. 

'Likewise.' He said with a grin. 'You look...' He looked over his shoulder at Roo for help trying to find the words. 

'What he means to say is that you look fantastic, and Zell that's exactly what she meant to say to you too, but your mouths got in the way.' She grinned. 'Now lets go I wanna party.' She giggled and started to move off down the corridor. 

'It's true Selphie, you do look great.' He told her when Roo had moved out of earshot, she smiled and struck a moviestar pose. 

'I know, I'm wonderful... feel free to worship and adore me.' She grinned and grabbed his hand. 'Let's go already, time for that dramatic entrance you promised me.' She giggled and started to pull him down the corridor. 

* 

Delta grinned as the music played, most of the students were here, even the youngest ones of about eight or nine, but they were being chaperoned by one or two on-duty SeeDs who were also on look out for any fights that could erupt. Badier had begged off tonight saying he had work to catch up on, even though she had asked him to come. She was talking to one of the instructors when Roo came bouncing up with a giggle. 'They look fabulous!' She said with a grin, Roo always went giddy when there was a party in the offing. 

'Who do?' Delta said with a frown and looked towards the main door. Selphie and Zell stepped through at that moment. 'Oh. Yes I see what you mean... question? Are you playing matchmaker again? Didn't I talk to you about that?' Delta frowned at her protege, she was grooming Roo to take over from her when she decided to quit being headmaster and go back to being a regular SeeD. Good thing Roo didn't know that, the girl would have whined something chronic. 

'Yeah, sure you talked to me, but not for very long and I didn't listen very hard anyway.' She giggled again and Delta winced, the girl was hyper already and her giggle always did grate on her nerves a bit. But she was damn good at what she did, and people who thought she really was an airhead tended to say more to her than they otherwise would, she was the perfect spy. 'But they look great together... and I am fairly certain he likes her.' 

'Of course he does they are best friends...' The pair were making their way towards them and Roo winked conspiritorily. 

'Hiya.' Zell said with a grin, Selphie merely waved but was dancing from foot to foot itching to get on the floor. 

'Hi, what do you think of our little school dance?' Selphie smiled widley but Zell frowned. 

'I think this is the biggest turnout to a 'school' dance I've ever seen, Trabians know how to party.' He looked up towards the silk streamers framing the ceiling and the flowers that decorated around the roof, all white because they were the only colour flowers that ever grew on the winter island of Trabia. 

'I think I'm going to have to make a few changes to Balamb when we get back.' Selphie said with a grin. 'They have too much activity organised for them, not enough to kick back and relax.' 

'It's beneficial to the students health to have something to look forward to, it's not like a lot go outside for any length of time, especially in the dead of winter.' Delta looked around with a warm look in her eyes. 'A few students can't cope with the weather and have to be transferred.' Selphie nodded. 

'Yeah I remember a friend of mine couldn't hack the amount of sun she was getting, you shipped her off to Galbadia, well not you, but ya know what I meant.' Selphie was watching the dancefloor avidly while she talked. 

'Perhaps you two should go dance.' Roo told Zell and Selphie obviously itching for the small talk to be over with. Zell laughed. 

'Some things never change.' He said and, taking Selphie's hand, left them completely baffled by what he meant. 

* 

Selphie beamed with joy, she knew exactly what he meant. At the Balamb dances it had always been them that had started dancing first. At the first proper Balamb garden festival dance the pair of them had taken to the floor with obvious pleasure, they had been the only ones not terrified of making fools of themselves, Selphie figured that she did it often enough anyway why should one more night make any difference. Quistis had refused pointedly and threatened to tear out Zell's eyes if he didn't leave her alone, Irvine had said that it wasn't his sort of thing and Squall had just raised a single eyebrow at her when she had asked. Rinoa had stayed glued to Squall's side that first time but over the years she had joined the pair of them out there, as she had become more confidant in her relationship. 

The music was fun and lively and they were enjoying themselves. Then a slow song came on and they stopped and stared at one another for a second, Zell recovered first and held out his hand to her. Selphie was surprised by the blood that came rushing to her face but she took it and curtseyed as she did at Balamb's SeeD balls. He laughed at her and slid his arm around her waist. She kept her face down until she had gotten her blushing under control then she looked up at him. His eyes slid down to hers and he gave her a quick grin, she looked around. 

'You ever notice that this hall is like a total recreation of this years SeeD ball?' She asked and he frowned slightly and took a quick look around. 

'You mean except without the unpleasant undertones?' She looked at him for a moment and then laughed. 

'Or the throwing up incident... I dunno we could recreate it, you got Irvine hiding somewhere?' He winced and she thought she might have gone too far but his sense of humour kicked in and he gave a wry chuckle. 'Your black eye is healing nicely by the way.' 

'Gee thanks. I notice your best features too.' He winked at her, then he got a serious look on his face. 'You still mad at me over that? You said you were going to have words with me but you never did...' He bit his lip. 

'I got over it, Zell. I'd probably forgive you most things if I'm honest.' He swallowed hard and look away past her head. She looked down toards her feet. 'If I'm more honest...' She mumbled. 

'What was that?' He asked her, his face serious. 

'Nothing important.' She shook her head. The music began to move up tempo and they dropped each other like they were on fire. 'So... want a drink?' She asked and he nodded vigourously. They moved away to the refreshments table. 

* 

Zell watched Selphie dancing. She had been asked by people several times already, but they were nearing the end of the evening and they'd have to go wait for Edea's phonecall in his room, alone, together. He was dreading it if he was honest, he had never felt awkward around her before, she was Selphie and he loved her. In his moments when he was alone he could admit that to himself. But that dance had communicated something to him that he wasn't sure he was ready to face. He shook his head... even if she was feeling the same thing, which he wasn't sure she was, she had only just split up with Irvine. That in itself would give him some time to figure out what to say. He looked at his watch and when the song was finished he was waiting behind her. She looked up at him and smiled brightly. 

'We have to go.' He told her as a slow song kicked off again, she looked around, held out her hand to him and gazed at him with puppy dog eyes. 

'One more dance?' She asked him and he sighed and gave her a salute and a wink. She smiled beautiously at him and he could feel his heart melt as he took her in his arms. She slid her delicate arms around his waist and lent her head against his chest, he did it before he could stop himself. He kissed the top of her head and he felt her shiver, his mind was already screaming at him that he was an idiot but he wasn't sure he cared any longer. He had wanted to be like this everyday for nearly seven years, when you have what you've wanted in your arms after that long it's very hard to listen when you are being told that you have to give it up. He lent his cheek against her hair, with his eyes half lidded, whatever happened, if she was taken away from him again, he had this moment, and it would last him the rest of his life if he needed it to. The thought made him smile. He had spent his nights imagining her face and her laughter. Seven years he had spent wanting to be with her, he remembered the day when he had first fallen for her, it was just a moment in time when they were on a mission together. They had been standing by Obel lake and she was laughing, then on a grey day the sky had just shone a ray of light which seemed to light her up from the inside. From that day on, when he had closed his and cleared his mind, it was her he saw. When the song ended, she drew away from him and looked up into his eyes with a sad smile. He breathed deeply. 

'We should go.' He said and she nodded. 

* 

Roo winked at Delta across the hall and her friend gave her a flat look. She was right, she knew she was, so she stuck a tounge out at her commanding officer. At that point Delta was extremely tempted to give her the finger, but being aware of the people surrounding her merely raised an eyebrow. Roo read the expression on Delta's face and grinned. 

* 

Selphie looked around Zell's room in astonishment. 'How is it so messy? You only brought one bag.' He grimaced and shrugged and began dragging his clothes up off the floor. 'You don't have to tidy up for me Zell.' He looked at her and dropped the clothes he had picked up. 

'Make up your mind.' He said softly and went and slumped into his comfy chair. She looked at him for a short moment, he was hurting and she knew it was her fault. She went and sat on the arm of the chair next to him. 

'I'm sorry.' She said and he looked up at her questioningly. 'I'm sorry... for the way I am... for the way I can be... I think too much, I know most people think not enough... but... I'm sorry.' He took hold of her hand. 

'Selphie. Don't apologise for who you are. If you weren't who you were, I wouldn't...' He stopped and looked her in the eyes, she saw the pain in them and she knew. She hadn't guessed before but now she knew. She leant her head forwards and kissed him, she moved back to look at him. He stared at her like he was a rabbit in headlights, then he stood up and walked across the room. 'I can't do this.' He said without looking at her and he began to laugh, the hollow joyless laugh that comes when you've reach the end of your tether. 'I really can't.' 

'Zell?' She asked tentatively. He turned to her. 

'Selphie, if I don't say this now, and believe me I've spent years rehearsing it, I never will say it to you. I'm sure you know by now and it scares me more each year. You know I love you, but I can't do it this way. Not now, not like this. You've only just split up with Irvine and it would really kill me to be your rebound bloke.' She tried to interrupt him. 

'Zell I...' he shook his head at her. 

'I will not be anyone's second choice, you've told me who you want and I respect that. Nobodys second choice, especially not yours.' She watched him with her heart breaking, he had just opened up his heart to her, and without giving her any chance to respond closed it again. He was shaking and he looked as if he was going to be sick. She stood up, to tell him how she felt. 

The phone rang. 

And the moment was gone. 


	10. Default Chapter Title

Badier strolled across the concourse and saw the students he was supposed to be taking out for a night of field training, Rathi was already at the gates waiting for him. He nodded at the guy amiably, they were friends regardless of the arguement they had, had recently. He walked over to him and stood opposite him. 

'You took their side.' Rathi said with a frown. 

'They're Squall's friends, it's my job. Besides you were talking garbage mate.' Badier slid out his gunblade and watched the light slide down the flat of the blade. 

'You know our SeeDs are just as good as theirs.' Badier turned and stared at the crowd of kids who desperately wanted to become SeeDs, or something equally as good. 

'Oh they aren't, not quite. But ours students and SeeDs outnumber theirs three to one. I like those odds.' He nodded to himself. 'I like those odds.' 

* 

The phone was ringing. They stared at each other for just a moment and both dived for the on switch. Edea's face lit up the screen of the computer. 'Selphie... Zell, how are you?' She asked them with her typical gentle smile, she had discarded her fancy clothes years ago and was now the matron they remembered. Her hair was greying and her face had just started to line around the eyes. 

'We're...' Zell glanced over at Selphie. 'We're okay I guess, you?' She smiled and nodded. 

'I'm doing fine, Squall said you needed to have a talk with me?' She asked and Selphie nodded. 

'Yeah. Matron, I have a problem...' She said and then she wasn't quite sure how to continue, Zell sitting next to after what had just happened was confusing her thinking. 

'Yes Squall explained the situation a little, you were having problems with Bahumat were you not?' Selphie nodded. 'I have done a little research for you on what could cause a guardian force to become so afraid that he would try and hide from you.' 

'And?' Zell asked her with a slight frown as though he was lost in thought. 

'There are two things that I came up with, a soceress with harmful intent, it seems such an obvious one and Rinoa wasn't with you, so if this is the case we'll have to assume Rinoa isn't the last of her kind...' Zell frowned and nodded. 

'But Bahumat faced Ultimecia without being afraid.' He told her. 

'Yes, true I suppose. But her hostility even threatened the elemental plane where the guardian forces exist, he had to fight then, he had no choice. Whatever he faces now is not powerful enough to destroy his world but it is powerful enough to destroy him if he stays and faces it.' Edea glanced down at some paper in front of her. 'I have the data from the tests that were run on Bahumat when he was at the research laboratory. He is extremely old, and therefore very sensitive.' 

'You're saying he sensed what? The hostility of a sorceress?' Selphie shook her head. 

'No, that's not it... Bahumat reacted to two men, receiving a soceresses power is gender specific.' Edea nodded. 

'That's why I found two options. The other thing that could terrify a GF, is a true soceresses knight.' They looked at her blankly and she sighed. 'In the first days of the soceresses they were able to gift their knights with real power, this power was supposed to pass on to the person who would protect her successor when she chose her. It never worked out that way, it was a broken spell, it worked the way of a soceresses power, going to the man closest to him when he died or to the person he chose to give it to whilst he was alive. The switching got out of hand, we all assumed that the power had died out like most of the soceresses power. That the people with the power died without anyone near who could receive it. It's just possible that a strain of it could have survived.' Zell frowned. 

'Why haven't we heard any of this before?' She shrugged and sighed. 

'It's a very old tale Zell, I personally think it is a myth but I cannot take that risk. Whatever the case, the person that triggered Bahumat's episode was feeling very hostile, and a huge chunk of it was pointed at you Selphie. Probably you too Zell.' Selphie tried to take it all in and pursed her lips. 

'Why didn't Ifrit sense this hostility as well then?' She asked. 

'The guardian force would have had to have been sensing things through you, if that was the case then Ifrit was probably excisting on the elemental plane where GF's go when they are not summoned. Alternatively, Bahumat is very old even for a guardian force, the older they get the greater their powers get and their abilities to sense things. It's possible that he had experienced this hostility before and he knew what it could do to him.' She looked down at the notes in front of her and nodded. Selphie swallowed hard. 

'So what can we do?' Zell asked. 'What kind of powers is a true knight supposed to have?' 

'The power to influence people and groups by affecting the elemental plane, the element that he would be particularly attuned to being spirit, it would be a sort of mild version of Ultimecia taking me over. But he can take over a Guardian Force, turn it against it's owner or itself, against it's will, GF's die completely if they die on the elemental plane. Do not use your guardian forces if you confront this man, because they will kill you.' She stated defiantly and Selphie felt something shiver inside her head. 

*_Bahumat?* _She asked and the great dragon roared at her from a very great distance. *_Is this true? Why didn't you just tell me?*_ The dragon growled from it's hiding place. 

*_It is safer that I am away from you at this time, let me excist in my home, do not encouter this monster, he means you no good. I will come when you need me.* _Then he was gone again. 

*_Bahumat.... Bahumat who was it?*_ She looked down at the screen and both people were staring at her. 'I think Bahumat just confermed what you were saying, Edea.' She swallowed hard again and looked at Zell. 'We're in big trouble.' 

* 

Rathi looked around at the company he and Badier were leading out into the forest, all students, ready to try hard and become SeeDs. They didn't know that by the end of the day, they wouldn't want to be SeeDs anymore, they'd want Trabia to be freed.   


Authors note~ Okay incredibly short chapter but I wrote it between lectures in my lunch break, now I need to head off for something to eat :) Hope you liked it.... Anyway thanks for reading.... M. 


	11. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer~ All characters and scenarios are not owned by me but by a little imp called Squaresoft that chains me to my computer and forces me to churn out story after story... help me please! 

Selphie was sat in Delta's office looking through all the headmasters papers with tough scrutiny, she thought she almost had the reason why Trabia students seemed to lag a little behind Balambs'. She stopped and sighed, looking out the window. Zell was down in the quad putting a group of young fist fighters through their paces, twelve in one year group, even for a Garden with an intake the size of Trabia's that was good going, there were even more shinobu kids in the class she had offered to take this afternoon. Delta had been so grateful to her it had been ridiculous, that was part of Trabia's problem, they didn't have enough teachers to go around the kids, the student to teacher ratio was too high. Especially in the weapons training classes, Balamb had found the optimum class size was six students in that, but Trabia sometimes had classes of upto thirty. She shook her head and moved to the window to watch Zell demonstrating his moves. It had been two weeks since she had kissed him and they hadn't brought it up again. Neither of them had quite been able to go back to the way it was before, every time she saw him Selphie saw the look in his eyes and it brought her up short. Their conversation had been stilted and they had only managed to talk about work... and Rathi Makeri. She knew that he was a danger but she and Zell disagreed on the way to handle him, he wanted to go in with guns blazing, figuratively speaking, and she just wanted to bide her time, see what he would do next. Selphie was deathly frightened by him, the thought of doing anything to provoke him made her mouth go dry. So she and Zell argued, they had never really argued before and it wasn't really an argument now, it was just a means of communicating that wouldn't involve their feelings. 

She gazed down at him, even though he had rejected her, she couldn't make what she was feeling go away and every time he wasn't looking at her she stared at him. Just as she was doing now. He was dismissing the class and he stretched with cat-like grace, he looked up and saw her standing by the window. He obviously paused and then waved to her, it was a good job he couldn't see the red shooting up her neck and onto her cheeks. She felt like she was a naughty school girl that had been caught eavesdropping... she gave him a small wave back and moved away from the window. She sat down and closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, she had decided it was her time to look for Bahumat again, she had made it a thrice daily ritual and yet she was always disappointed when she couldn't find him. She looked at her watch, she was supposed to be accompanying a student through the ice caves today, Roo was coming with her as a guide because she hadn't been there in a while. Zell had gone through about three days before and he had passed the student with flying colours. The test now Shiva had disappeared was to find and fight a snow lion, she thought it was a little tough, she herself had, had a pop at Shiva when she was a weak GF, it had been a month later that someone had caught her and it had really niggled until the boy was caught by a blue dragon and had been killed. Shiva had then been taken to Balamb and assigned to Squall, as all unused GF's eventually were. 

Delta poked her head around the door. 'How's it going?' She asked with genuine interest. 

'Slowly, very slowly...' She smiled at her. 'What time am I supposed to be taking a student through the cavern?' 

'In about half an hour, you up to it?' She asked with a grin. 

'I've fought snow lions before.' Selphie said tartly. 'Not the easiest of battles but far from the hardest. I really should go and get my shinobu and find Roo.' Delta nodded. 

* 

Zell gazed up at Delta's window where Selphie had been looking down at him. It had surprised him when he had seen her doing it but it had brought a small thrill as well. He did sometimes wonder if they would ever stop being awkward around each other again. He looked at his disbanding class with a smile, all were enthusiastic and focused, if a little off with him, he had never met a class before where he hadn't at least gotten one grin off of any student. He was usually such a good teacher as well, he shrugged. He strolled across the quad and saw the large group of students that were getting ready to go on their field course with Rathi and Badier, he stayed clear of Rathi and strolled across to Badier who was organising everybody. 

'Hey man.' Zell said with a grin and the Delta's assistant looked at him with a faint smile. 

'Hey, I'm a bit busy right now. Can I talk to you later?' He asked, Zell looked at him and noticed he did look a little pale and green around the edges. 

'Man are you okay? You're working yourself too hard.' Badier smiled and looked him in the eye. 

'I can honestly tell you mate that I love what I'm doing and in a few days this training scheme will have run it's course after that I'll be fine.' Zell smiled and nodded. 

'Anyway man I'd better jet, I told Selphie I'd check the books while she takes a student through the caves.' Badier's head came up and he looked at him. 

'Is she going on her own? Certain sections like Shiva's old haunt have been sectioned off because the roof is unstable, I don't want her to be hurt.' Zell grinned at his concern. 

'Don't worry man, Roo is going with her.' Zell took a look at Rathi, he was pulling his chain whip absently through his hands. 'Be careful yourself, keep your gunblade to hand 'kay?' Badier nodded and smiled. Zell waved at him as he jogged off. Rathi trundled over to him and looked at him questioningly. 

'I think we should make our move tonight instead of waiting. We have enough people on our side.' Rathi nodded quietly. 

* 

Selphie looked at the young student that was waiting with Roo, she looked half scared and half defiant and she reminded her a little of Squall. She had read this students profile, Jillina Pride, one teachers comment had made Selphie laugh. 'Pride by named stiff-necked, bloody-minded, stubbornly proud by nature.' Her hair was jet black and she had bright blue eyes, she had refused to wear the female student uniform and had used the boys instead, which Selphie thought was entirely practical in this weather. Her test scores were excellent and she had chosen a fire elemental GF named Surami to take with her into the the ice caverns, she saluted Selphie when she arrived. 

'At ease cadet.' She said snapping off a salute of her own at the young girl, she was only just fourteen and her instructors were reluctant to send anyone that young into a field exam situation, but they had sent her because they could not hold her back any longer, Selphie looked at the weapon in the girls hand and the quiver at her hip, the crossbow was extremely difficult to master and difficult to load but she had developed enough muscle tone to pull back a thirty pound load on the bow string in under a second. She was impressed with the girl and gave her a quick smile. Jillina gave her a shy smile. 'Are we ready to go?' She asked Roo who nodded quickly. So they set off to the south, towards the Ice caves. 

* 

The two garden instructors were standing at the entrance of the ice cavern as they would be most of the day. They stopped the trio. 'Who is trying to pass their field test today?' One asked Roo in a bored voice. 

'I am, Jillina Pride.' They looked down their notes and asked for her student ID. '4854390' She said without hesitation. 

'Pick your time limit please, you can have anything from 30 minutes to an hour.' The other said and paused to write something down. 

'Twenty minutes.' She said without pausing. Roo went to talk to her but Selphie stopped her. 

'Let the girl chose, she has the right to pick a challenging time doesn't she?' Roo stared at Selphie they both knew that their knowledge of their own skills was partially tested on the time limit they set themselves, if she completed the task she would get 100%. 

When all the paperwork was done the three of the stepped inside the caves. The walls shimmered with a beautiful blue light, the caves glittered like crystal and Selphie smiled, some things never changed as she looked on the walls. Every student of Trabia who had ever took this test had carved their name on the side of the cavern as the departed. She remembered doing it herself and began searching for her own, but the other two were already way ahead of her, she would do it on the way back. These caves had never melted in the twenty five years that Trabia had been a garden and she doubted they ever would in her lifetime. Jillina strode confidently into the cave whistling, hoping to cause a snow lion to attack. Her weapon was raised and she had attached it to her wrist and at that moment she looked as she would have imagined Rinoa to look at this age, she had also chosen a projectile weapon. Selphie looked at the stopwatch she had been given to record Jillina's time. They were nearing Shiva's old cave already, Selphie remembered her own journey taking a lot longer than this but Roo whispered to her that Jill had been studying the maps of this caves for the past two weeks, god the girl was dedicated. When they reached the tunnel that led off to Shiva's cave it had a 'no entry' sign on it and Selphie looked at Roo questioningly. 

'Badier cordonned it off when a stalagtite, or is it a stalagmite? Fell off the roof and injured a student nearly six months ago.' She explained. Selphie nodded when the growl came rumbling down the corridor, Jill looked round at them, joyously and the three headed off into the open area that was down that way. Snow lions were not notoriously quick creatures but Selphie's heart started punding when it jumped out of the shadows and went for Roo who fended it off with a sharp crack of her whip. Jill spun round and took aim with her cross bow, the lion howled when the shaft embedded it deep into it's thigh, the girl didn't use obvious fletchings and the shaft buried itself under the lions skin. It turned on the girl and Selphie gave it a sharp crack on the head with her weapon. It growled viciously and launched itself at Jill. Without being at all phased, she sighted down her arm through the sights on her crossbow and let the bolt fly. The crunch Selphie heard as it passed through the lion's skull made her feel sick. But the lion dropped nearly half a foot away from the now jubilant young girl. 

'I did it! I really did it... what's the time?' She asked and Selphie looked at the watch. 

'Twelve minutes and thirty seven seconds.' The girl opened her mouth in surprise. 

'Damn I should have gone for fifteen.' She said but grinned happily. 

'Come on.' Roo said to her. 'Let's go home, you will have several people wanting to congratulate you now.' So they headed home. They all paused at the front entrance hall, Roo to supervise Jillina carving her name on the wall with one of her crossbow bolts and Selphie to try and find her name. She remembered standing up on the left hand side of the tunnel when she did it, she smiled when she saw it, it had two little stars surrounding it. When she saw what was written underneath it she felt a lump in her throat. Recently carved in careful letters directly underneath her name, there were four little letters... _Zell.___

_*___

Author's note~ Just so you know I am writing as quickly as I can but the next chapter won't be posted until monday so be patient. 


	12. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer~ Not mine... satisfied?... See I do admit it sometimes... 

Author's note~ Okay so I lied when I said this would be posted on monday... I finished my coursework early... I hope you like it, even though it's a bit short. Thanks for reading though guys ;-) 

Selphie smiled when she saw Trabia in the distance, it's green and silver ring seemed to be beckoning her home. When they saw the students milling in the Quad Roo and Selphie gave each other a funny look. Roo stopped to ask one of them what was going on. 'Mr Festreli has organised a special night exercise for some of the best students and SeeDs for training purposes Ma'am.' One of the students said to her, Selphie frowned, it was an unusual thing to do especially at the last minute. Jillina watched the preperations in consternation, even the young girl saw that things were not right. 

Selphie nodded. 'Lets go home, I say that this little party has the night off.' Jill bit her bottom lip. 

'Excuse me Miss Tilmet, but I haven't been on one of Mr Festreli's training exercises, shouldn't I be going with them?' The girl _was_ eager. 

'No Jill, you're to stay at Trabia, that's an order, if they wanted you they would have notified you already.' She said sharply the girl hung her head and Selphie felt bad. 'But between you and me, you've earnt it, you came at the top of this years intake in the field exam ya know.' She saw Jill's shy little smile and felt happy again. 'Anyway girl, dismissed.' Jill threw her a quick salute and broke into a run towards the dorms. 'That girl is going to be a SeeD faster than even Quistis was.' She told Roo who smiled. 

'See, some of students are good.' Selphie looked at her in surprise. 

'That's not why we are here Roo, we already think they are good, we don't want to criticise you, the teachers here are doing the best that they can.' A small patch of red crawled up behind Roo's ears. Selphie grinned. 'Anyway, I'm beat, I'm going to my room.' 

* 

Selphie yawned as she reached her room stuck her shinobu down the side of her bed, then she slid out of her SeeD uniform and quickly into a pair of grey trousers, a red top and her boots, now she felt more comfortable. She noticed a few files on the table that Zell had obviously left there for her and sat down to read through them. The knock on her door surprised her, she wasn't expecting anyone, nobody knew she was back yet except the people in the quad. She answered it and smiled when she saw Badier. 'Hi, Selphie, I've got a favour to ask you can I come in?' He asked her. 

'Sure.' She said opening the door wider and standing aside to let him through. He grinned at her as she shut the door. 'Now what can I do for you?' She asked turning round. 

_*RUN!*_ Shouted Bahumat in her head so loudly that she was immediatly dwarfed by his presence, she could see him flying, rearing back in panic. _*Run away now! He's the one!*_ Bahumat was screaming at her so loudly that it was all she could do to turn around and look at Badier. She only just turned around in time to avoid the slash from a glinting gunblade. She threw herself to one side rolling and coming up on her feet. Badier was now between her and the door and she looked around wildly for something to protect herself with, her weapon was on the other side of the room, she had nothing else to fight with. She immediately thought of Zell and lowered into a fighting crouch, he had always insisted she learnt a little hand to hand combat in case she was ever disarmed. She had been a fool to only learn the basics. 

'You aren't going to stop me doing what I'm doing you know, no one is going to come in and save you at the last minute.' He told her and she used his distraction to make a move behind the table, never talk during battle. Unless you have something that will incapacitate your opponant completely. He frowned at her, she looked at his eyes not at his shimmering gunblade. She grabbed the chair in front of her and when he made to move at her, she picked it and threw it at him, she could hear him snarling just over Bahumat's terrified wails. *_Shut up I need to concentrate*_ She yelled at her GF. Badier used that breif distraction to throw an overhand slash across the table at her. She grabbed hold of the table edge and she slid onto her back underneath it. She gave a brief thought to his sloppy technique, Squall would never have done that, neither would Seifer. She kicked out at his ankles making him tip forward slightly, then she pull down on the table edge and slammed it forwards into his face. He cried out in pain as she rolled out from under the table and ran across to her bed to grab her shinobu. She had been fighting when he was eight years old, she refused to let herself be beaten by him. 

She nearly did it... she nearly grabbed hold of her weapon but he caught her arm and dragged her around to face him. She hit out at him with her other fist, but she was no where near strong enough to cause him any kind of disabling pain. He took her wrists in one hand as she squirmed. She looked into his eyes and stopped dead, she began shaking, his eyes burned. 'You asked me what you could do for me... for me personally... you can die for me.' She watched his blade come from beside him, not that she would ever admit it later but she had every intention of screaming... not a scream for help as such... a scream of pure unbridled terror, the kind that cuts you with it's intensity. But, fortunately for her ego, she never got that chance. She only grunted as the blade slid through the wall of her abdomen, but when the bullet ripped through her back she threw her head to the sky and howled in pain. The blade was icy cold as it slid back out of her gut, her hands came up to cradle her ruptured body. Her knees gave out on her and she collapsed to the floor on her side, she was curled into the foetal position and the pain burned. Selphie whimpered as she lay there, her hair curling in gentle waves across the floor and her blood gushing from her like from a river. Badier knelt next to her down next to and pulled a lock of her brown hair off her face. 

She looked up at him, her wide eyes staring into his brown ones that were burning from the inside. She felt her tears running down her face but she could barely breathe and was unable to sob. 'You know, I really couldn't care if you lived or died.' He told her. 'But we need you yet, you carry a small value, Trabia is mine... I'm using you to ensure it stays mine.' He placed his hand across her stomach and she tried to scream but it came out as a gurgle. 'Cure spell methinks, you aren't needed back at your full capacity, you just need to stay alive.' The white light of the spell slid inside her and began the large task of reworking her tissues into their original framework, she found the energy to howl, just once, before Badier knocked her out. 

* 

Zell watched Badier's night-time exit from the cafeteria with a slow grin on his face, he had been expecting Selphie to call on him and was a bit surprised that she hadn't by now. He watched Badier walk out of the garden with a cloth wrapped bundle in his arms, he threw it across an empty loading stretcher and strode to the head of the colomn making everybody fall into line. Rathi had been left behind on this outing, he wasn't officially assigned to do it so he didn't go, Zell thought that was incredibly selfish. He watched the line of SeeDs and students walk out of the gates, Badier had told him where he was heading, the snowplains to the west of Trabia. He smiled and turned back to Roo who was sitting at their table. She tossed her red hair over her shoulder and grinned, telling him all about this girl that she and Selphie had taken to the ice caves. Roo pointed her out to him, she was watching the Trabians leave with a frown on her face. 

It was an hour later that Ifrit roared into his head. _*Selphie is in danger, she's dieing, she's cold!* _ Zell stood up and felt his eyes bulging out of his head. He had never been on the receiving end of a guardian forces' full voice before. It took him a second before what he had said was actually processed by his brain. Ifrit roared again and Zell spirinted from the room, taking the stairs upto Selphie's bedroom three at a time. The door was locked, he knocked frantically and when she hadn't answered him he took a step back and kicked it open. What he saw made him stop and he felt the cold pain of terror enter his chest. The chair was overturned by the door and the table was tilted onto one side. But he couldn't take his eyes of the bright pool of red on the floor. The sheets had been ripped off her bed and used to mop up the best of the blood, there was a dark smear of it that had been brought across on someone's boots. He trembled as he put his hand to it... it was cold, but that didn't mean anything, everything in this damn place was cold. His eyebrows were drawn down as he turned and ran out of the door. He meant to see Rathi dead if he didn't tell him where Selphie was. She was still alive, she had to be.   
  



	13. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer~_ I don't claim anything, not even this story, I disavow all knowledge of it ;-)__

_*You can wake to my world now little one.* _He whispered to her gently, Selphie didn't open her eyes, she didn't need to. The background faded in and she went to smile, only then realising that she didn't have a body let alone a mouth to smile with, she moved and felt her heart being projected from inside herself. She was light, touched with fire, she tried to take a breath... and then she remembered.

_*Where am I?*_ She asked as she turned her... head? A giant sweeping light crossed her vision and began to hover in front of her. Parts of it disassociated and turned to nothingness, but it stayed constant, shining all colours and no colours. It was all shapes and no shapes. It was everything...

_*I brought your senses to the elemental plane*_ The shining light told her. _*I would not have you feeling the pain of your body right now*___

_*Bahumut?* _She asked quietly and the dragon emanated warmth. *_How, I don't understand? This isn't possible*___

*_Child... we generally do not like humans intruding on our realm but it is possible... For a short while at any rate. I am keeping your body breathing and your heart warm right now, for the time being you are safe here. I do not wish for you to hurt.*_ Selphie watched the creature, it cared about what happened to her.

*_For that I thank you Bahumat... am I dying?*_ The light went black for a moment.

_*Yes, your body is injured*_ The light shone again. _*But you are being kept alive, you have other uses for them... But we need you too, the Guardian Forces need your help. But the Creatures that live on this plane are afraid, they will not help you in return. The true knight has more power over me than you do. But it is to you I have given myself, I pledge myself to your cause. I will help my fellow Guardian Forces even if they refuse to help themselves. Only we few that faced Ultimecia are willing to stand against our eventual destruction.*___

_*Destruction?* _Selphie asked him.

*_He manipulates our world, he can manipulate us. Even when we give ourselves to you humans, we retain our own free will. He has taken many Guardian Forces forcibly from this world, some have never experienced corporeal form before.* _The big dragon sighed. _*If he is not ended and his power ended, sooner or later all Guardian Forces will become slaves to his will. We would rather end our existence than live in the earthly world under someone elses rule.* _Selphie was shocked.

_*Suicide?*_ She asked him the light glowed blue breifly. _*I can't do anything for you... I can't even walk in my physical body.*_ Selphie watched the dragon and pictured him in corporeal form, he was more impressive now than he had ever been then.

_*We are forming a plan, but now I must send you back to your body, your heart and brain are failing without you there. We will be with you as much as we can._* Selphie was being pushed back along a silver thread, she was dumped unceremoniously into her own body, her eyes flew open but she only had to feel the raging pain in her stomach for a second before she fainted.

*

Zell's eyes were shifting from side to side, everywhere he went he could see smug, hostile faces, but none of them were the smug, hostile face he wanted. He didn't know what to do, Ifrit was rumbling in his head about Selphie, and Zell already had trouble thinking. Something wasn't quite right here, his heart thrummed with fear for her but he couldn't help feeling that this was more than what it seemed. He needed help. The only people who he could think of that would help him were miles away in opposite directions. Zell was on his own, for the first time in his life and he was terrified. He breathed deeply the only person he could think of going to for help was Delta, he turned towards her office and began to run.

*

Rathi stood in the training room pacing in front of hundreds of Trabia students and SeeDs. This was it, the time was now, the war for Trabia had begun. These people were to capture and subdue Trabia from the inside, on the outside the elite troops were to deal with any threats that came during the battle from an outside source. 'Badier has entrusted this work to us, we all know how he feels about the enslavement of Trabia to Balamb. Everybody, this is our Trabia and we are here to take it back. Take as many hostages as you can, kill anyone you cannot subdue.' He held out his own arm. 'We will all be wearing a red armband, try not to kill each other.' Everyone saluted in unison and began to file out.

Jillina began to breathe hard, it had taken every ounce of courage to stick around when everyone had started to file into the training room. She looked at the red armband she had been given, best to keep it on for safeteys sake. She had to tell someone, she began to run, pushing past everyone as they filed out. Several jokey comments were made about her eagerness, especially by people she classed as friends. How in all hell's could nearly all Trabia be joined in this. Jill had to find the headmaster and she had to find her _now_!

*

Zell reached Delta's office in record time and opened the door without knocking, she looked up at him in surprise. 'Zell what on earth is the matter?' She asked him in her serious voice and it steadied him, at times she reminded him of Quistis, noticing that comparison made him feel less nervous.

'Selphie's gone, there's blood all over her room and Ifrit keeps on telling me she's dying. Something's wrong, seriously wrong, with Trabia.' He said in a quick voice.

'What do you mean?' She asked and they turned to a thundering hammer on the door and a high pitched quail of, 'Let me in. Let me in.' Zell opened the door and a slight black haired girl came barrelling through.

'Jill!' Delta exclaimed. 'What's the meaning of this?' The girl leaned forward over the woman's desk.

'They're going to kill people! Rathi said if they don't submit to kill them.' She blurted out and Delta stood up in surprise. Zell grabbed the girl by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

'What's the problem girl?' He asked and she blurted out the whole story, he looked up at Delta. 'Oh my god. Delta, don't you see what they've done. They're taking Trabia, by force.' He stood up and stared at her with a shocked look on his face. 'We have to get out of your office, it's the first place they'll look for you. Quickly, they'll be coming for you Delta, and Roo, and me. They seem to already have taken Selphie. Anybody even remotely connected to Balamb... wait. We have to warn everybody.' He clicked on the tannoy system and looked at Delta, she shook her head at him in shock. He looked at Jill, she stood to attention waiting for her orders.

'To every loyal student still left at Trabia, this is Zell Dicht. We are about to enter a battle situation, this is not a drill! Where ever you are go and get your weapons and form groups. The people that will attack you are wearing red armbands, they want to take over Trabia, to have it for themselves, this is not a drill, they outnumber us. You are fighting for your lives people.' Zell's heart was beating fast and Ifrit had just stopped screaming in his head. There was no way that the small number of students and SeeDs could hold off the group that Jill had described for long, he needed backup. 'Don't engage the enemy unless you have to, keep yourselves safe. Backup is on it's way, just defend youselves.' He turned to the girls behind him. Delta stood to attention now along with Jill, both adopting their SeeD training. 'We need to contact Squall. We need the backup of all Balamb garden. Where can I do that?' Delta pointed to her phone. 'No good, they know we are in your office Del, we need to get out and get help.'

'The cafeteria has computers with phone link ups.' Jill said to him and he stared down at the child, her crossbow was tied tight at her wrist and he nodded.

'Then that's where we go. Come on SeeDs, move... follow me.' He said, they followed him out of the door and down the corridor.

'Mr Dicht, I'm not a SeeD.' Jill whispered to him and he looked down at her and swore.

'You are now, I'll clear it with Squall at a later date, consider this your field exam, all you have to do is get out of it alive.' She stared at him with shining eyes and then raised her crossbow. He heard the shaft whistle by his ear and he froze. The scream that was uttered made him turn, a man with a red armband had his hand across a leg wound that was pumping blood. He nodded. 'Where there is one there will be others. We have to make contact with our backup.' He said and all three broke into a run.

*

Selphie swam through her muggy world to conciousness as someone let go a cure spell. It immediately replenished her energy enough to scream, her body tried to force her back into unconciousness. She had to know where she was, she _had _to. She struggled through the shattering pain that tried to rip her apart and opened her eyes. She knew this place, this was where she had fought Shiva. She tried not to laugh, Badier had cordoned off this area months ago, just so he would have some kind of secret base. Selphie had been curled up on her side in the foetal position and wrapped in her quilt and blankets.

'Back in the world of the living again are you?' She heard Badier's voice ask her, she flicked her eyes up to him in defiance. 'Well don't get to used to it you won't be here for long.' She couldn't talk so she merely stared at him. 'I'm surprised that you managed to save the world if all you can do is glare at me. But then, you know what I am don't you?' Again silence from her, she really didn't have much choice in the matter, if she tried to breathe deep enough to talk the pain was excruciating... mind you, it was excruciating anyway. 'I'd tell you my plans but your reputation is legendary and I've seen too many movies. As far as you're concerned, I'm using you as a hostage.' Selphie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his melodrama. 'Right now, you're only here to make sure other people aren't.' Then she knew, she saw it in his eyes, he was keeping Rinoa away, he could fight anyone, but not a soceress. She couldn't keep the pained smile that spread across her face to herself, Badier frowned at her and that was the image she took with her as she fell into oblivion.

*

Zell shifted his movements into immediate stillness when he saw the three figures down the hallway. They saw him at the same time and froze into a fighting stance, two held shinobu's slightly less modified than Selphie's, and one held a shotgun. None wore the red armbands, but now he had let all of Trabia know about them, he still couldn't be sure if they had taken them off. Jill and Delta saw him pause and immediately took up positions behind him, at the sight of their headmaster the three immediately relaxed. They had just had to fight their way out of the pool room just off the dorms, they told them in obvious relief. They had been trying to make their way to the quad and get out of Trabia, Delta shook her head and groaned. 'Oh no, I forgot that people would try and leave. If I know Badier he has people posted out there to make sure they don't leave or that this operation isn't interferred with. You three follow me, we'll gather up as many loyal students and SeeDs on the way and try and stop people leaving into a massacre, Zell this is all up to you now, get us all help. You save my garden for me.' She stretched her fingers. 'It's time for me to give up my desk job, Trabia is yours.'

'What?' He exclaimed.

'I quit... don't worry being a headmaster isn't that hard.' She ran off down to the main gates and away from his protests with glee. He turned to look at Jill.

'I guess it's up to us then kid.' He told her, she grinned with bright eyes and saluted. They headed for the cafeteria, it was slow going. Zell knocked out several kids wearing red armbands, Jill shot even more, they picked up about ten more strays as they made their way across the campus. The fighting was intense in every quarter, SeeDs matched up to SeeDs, the amount of blood being shed made him think that Trabia would never be clean again. His mind kept going back to Selphie, was she dead? What had happened to her? God, he prayed silently, if you have to take one of us, please make it me. I don't want to live if she doesn't. It was then he admitted to himself that neither of them may make it out alive, perhaps she was already gone. He shut his eyes briefly and then looked around at the kids following him, only one of them was a SeeD, most were younger than thirteen and Jill was the only one who wasn't terrified and that included him. These kids he would get out, they, at least, would get out of this battle alive, he swore it.

They heard the cafeteria before they saw it, it was a aural barrage of screams, shrieks and yelling. He swallowed when he saw it, nearly thirty people in red armbands tried to cram through the small corridor and reach a yelling mob on the other side. Those still loyal had barricaded themselved into the cafeteria and someone who had a pistol was taking potshots at their attackers from behind it. He ordered the people with long range weapons in their group, of which there were four, to start disabling them. He shut his eyes as he gave them the order to shoot and only opened them as they began to scream, he'd expected the kids to kill somebody by accident. But they were surprisingly good, when the red bands realised they were being shot at from both sides they began to run, dragging their injured companions with them. He turned to them triumphant and signalled them to run towards the cafeteria which had just started to lift its baricade for them. He turned to Jill and the grin fell off his face, her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. 'Hey what's wrong?' He asked and she shook her head before telling him.

'I just shot my room mate, she's my best friend. How is that right?' She asked and Zell put his arm around her.

'As a SeeD, all I can tell you is that hurting a friend is the worse thing you can be asked to do. I had to fight Rinoa once when she was junctioned to Adel. But be thankful, your room mate will survive and you know it.' He moved her quickly across the hall past the blood that she had been guilty of spilling and into the cafeteria.

'God Zell, you took your bloody time!' Roo yelled at him in relief. He smiled at her and she looked into his eyes. The smile slid off her face. 'Where's Selphie?' He silently shook his head.

'Later, right now, I need to contact Squall.' He strode over to the console in the corner of the room, he couldn't help noticing how many SeeDs and students were in this room, they moved in pairs or on their own, their faces were etched in terror. They seemed to be shadows of what they normally were. He swallowed as he punched in the number to Squall's office. His irritated face clicked up in seconds. Behind him Xu and Rinoa were sat with lesson plans strewn across the table, he'd interrupted their staff meeting.

'Zell, is this important?' He asked impatiently. Zell began to laugh, he could hear the near hysteria in it and hated himself for it.

'It depends... Is Trabia rebelling against Balamb and students killing each other in the halls important? Oh yeah and I nearly forgot, Selphie's dying too, so Ifrit tells me and her room is covered in blood... should I come back at a better time?' Zell shut his eyes and breathed deeply, his legs shaking. He rubbed his face and swept his hands through his blonde hair. When he looked back at the screen Xu and Rinoa were staring at him in alarm. Squall cleared his throat.

'What?' He asked. Zell began to tell them the story. He just got to where Delta had run off when Roo yelled at him.

'Zell, they're trying to get back in!' Zell turned and started barking orders, without realising where they come from.

'The youngest kids get back, short range weapons in the front, long range at the back, fire over the short range squads' heads, try to deter them, young kids start grabbing things to support the barricade, _now!_' It was short and bloody, but only a few managed to leap over the barricade where the first squad dealt with them efficiently. He turned to the screen, Squall was still there, he could wait for the moment. 'Get some tables down to hide behind and all of you can bloody well stay down unless you are doing something specific, they ain't gonna get us that easy.' Roo started doing as he said and he marched back to the screen. 'Squall I can't do this on my own, I need help.' Squall nodded, Rinoa stood by his side, leaning down looking into the screen.

'Are you okay?' She asked him and he stared at her.

'Please tell me that wasn't a serious question?' She blushed faintly. 'Nah, Rinoa I'm about ready to fly apart, I'm not a leader, I'm a SeeD, I take orders.' He tried to calm his breathing. 'Please, something is going on with the GF's, as well, Ifrit knows Selphie is in pain, he... he says she's dying. I need some kind of backup here.' He stared at his friends pleadingly.

'Is this soceress's true knight involved with this?' Squall asked him reluctantly and Zell saw Rinoa's eyes widen slightly, he hadn't told her about that. 'This Rathi character?'

'It isn't Rathi man. I mean, yes he's involved but the knight isn't him, it's Badier, Rathi takes orders from him.' Jill came up next to him and looked at him mutely. He glanced at her and the sadness on her face, he realised that she was pitying him right now. He muttered something, he had to be strong, these kids would get out alive, he reminded himself. 'Squall, all I have to say is that I need reinforcements, we can't get out as Badier has us surrounded, the halls are crawling with those under his influence and I have to save these kids... Selphie may die but at least I can save these kids, but only if you help me with some outside assistance.'

'Don't use Selphie aginst me Zell, we know what she means to you.' Rinoa glanced at him with a frown, she didn't think he had taken that in when she told him. 'The point being how the hell are we to get reinforcements to you, it would take days we don't have the Ragnorak, you do.'

'Squall, you know that big building you are sitting in... it _moves_, so does Galbadia. I need another garden and I need it an hour ago.' Squall frowned and nodded with a sigh, he turned to Xu.

'Start making preperations to remove the young kids please Xu, Balamb is going to war again. Zell hold on for two hours, we're coming for you.' Then he signed off, Zell turned and looked at the children huddling down behind overturned tables and wondered if he could hold on for an hour, let alone two. His thoughts turned to Selphie as he took Jill and sat down behind a table, at least if he died in the next fight, he would die with a picture of the woman he loved in his mind.


	14. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer~ heh, you know the drill, not mine. 

Author's note ~ Thanks to Ash for the Seifer idea, I hadn't even noticed I hadn't included him until it was pointed out (Sorry Seifer fans) I've been struggling with what to write for a few days and that suggestion gave me the kick I needed, cheers hun. So the story is all mapped out to the end now, all I have to do is find the time and energy to write it, hope you lot are still enjoying it. Just so you know, I'll start posting the chapters to this story on the FF8 section from now on, so if you can't find them, you'll know where they are, alternatively just click on my name, the chapters are all there, jeez I can't believe there are fourteen already, I'd only intended to do about five. Just shows how some things get out of hand.   


* 

Seifer strode along the grey corridors of Galbadia Garden, it was his home now. After the Ultimecia incident he and Squall had reached a mutual understanding, if Seifer disappeared Squall wouldn't kill him. Seifer was under no illusions that he could now, Squall had far outstripped his ablities in a short sapce of time. So Seifer had gone away. It was two years before Squall had eventually tracked him down to a small hamlet called Follifoot where he had taking to whiling away his days drinking. Seifer had never quite figured out if it was Squall's idea or if Rinoa had forced him into it, but he had offered to make him a SeeD if he came back and took up a teaching position at Galbadia. He had changed in those two years, his dreams had changed. He had never pretended that he was a well adjusted man, or even a particularly nice one, but he had searched himself and realised just how deep those characteristics went. The shock of realising how low he had come had pushed him into changing. His arrogence had lessened, as had his general truculance. 

He'd looked at Squall with new eyes, a man that was able to forgive an enemy as bad as the one Seifer had been was rare. The sudden blossoming of respect had caught him off guard but to him it was an indicator of how much he had changed, in the past he would have told Squall to stuff his pity, but he looked at the man and considered how much this proposal had cost him. He had nodded, they would always be rivals, they would never get on, they would always argue, but maybe respecting each other was enough to let the hostility rest at important times. So Seifer had come to Galbadia, it was Squall's one concession, he would not be allowed to teach at Balamb, he wasn't welcome at what had become Squall's home and over time Seifer had seen that for the smart move it was. The less they fought the better all round. 

It had been a real shock when he had recognised Quistis down the corridor. He hadn't been told that she and Irvine were coming here on a mission. They had never really been his friends but they were part of the closest thing he had to a past and they acknowledged that mutual bond. Quistis with quiet companionship and Irvine with a laid back attitude. He remembered less about the orpahnage than they did, but he remembered Edea and Ellone. It was enough that they remembered for him. He had heard all about Irvine's trouble with Selphie, at great length, from Quistis, whose anger had taken nearly a week to cool. He couldn't blame the girl for finishing things with him, he had behaved like an idiot, but he really wished that she would at least forgive him, she hadn't called since they had arrived and Irvine's mood was still deteriorating everyday. By comparison Seifer was starting to think of himself as cheerful. 

His position at Galbadia had increased as the years had gone by, from a simple teacher to his current status, which was similar to the rank Xu held at Balamb. Many people at the garden had recognised him when he first began and it had taken nearly three years for people to begin to trust him, except for his students, they had been his from the start. He took pride in being a good teacher. The tannoy system sung out and he heard the headmasters voice call for him to go up to his office. He shrugged and turned to the lifts. 

He looked around once he entered the headmasters office and frowned at the scene. Irvine was leant forward in his chair and Quistis was leaning across the desk over-shadowing the headmaster. Her face was angry, her delicate eyebrows pulled low and her posture was threatening in her SeeD uniform. 'Is there a problem?' He asked with a tilt to his head and smirk on his face. Quistis turned to him and opened her mouth angrily, but headmaster Dameri got in first. 

'Things are fine Seifer... although Balamb has given us a rather strange order.' He said leaning back in his chair, Dameri had been appointed headmaster a year ago and was still learning the ropes, he had used Seifer's guidance wisely and now trusted him implicitly. Quistis handed him a piece of paper, he looked down at it. _Quistis_. _Trabia has gone to war because of a very powerful person, I'll explain later. Get Seifer to uproot your Garden and meet Balamb at 21-34-76, 75-26-98 in an hour. Squall. _Seifer frowned at the co-ordinates and nodded. 

'Sorry Dameri, I don't see the problem.' He told him. 'Squall has given you a specific order.' Dameri looked at him, slightly taken aback. 

'I see, but it came from these two.' Seifer looked at them, Irvine watched him with half lidded eyes and Quistis had her temper up very obviously, they were both waiting for him to call them liers. 

'Okay... I see your point, but even if you don't agree with them on what should be done, and I can't see you disobeying a direct order, they outrank you, they're considered heros by all the people at this Garden. If they wish they could take Galbadia garden from your hands and push you down to SeeD instead of headmaster, only a small amount of people would gain say that right.' He crossed his arms and turned to Quistis. 'You want me to go?' He asked him and she nodded mutely, almost unable to believe that he was supporting them. 'Okay, getting this place going should only take twenty minutes.' He began to move out of the door. 

'Seifer...' Quistis called out to him and he turned to look at her questioningly. 'Need a hand?' She asked and he felt himself grin, unusual for him. He nodded. 

'If you're offering.' He said and turned to Irvine. 'When I get this place moving you'll need to get it going in a hurry if we are to make that rendevous with Balamb. Dameri, you get the kids under 12 out of the building, you got that, if this is war we shouldn't take them.' Seifer turned on his heal and stalked out. He knew where he was going, it had been him that got Galdbadia moving in the first place. The lower decks of the ungainly airship had been made more accessible over the years in case this happened again, he heard Dameri's voice call out over the tannoy to get the kids off the ship. As he and Quistis descended down into the bowels of the ship he heard her cough. 

'Thank you Seifer.' He turned to her with a frown. 

'What exactly for? I did my job.' He said and she bit her lip in amusement. 'What's funny?' 

'Nothing, you won't appreiciate it, you sounded a little like Squall then that's all.' Seifer rolled his eyes and shrugged. 

'You were right, that's all, I occasionally do the right thing you know. I'm not a teenager anymore.' She raised her eyebrows. 'Okay I know that's not an excuse for what happened, but I've spent the past seven odd years here trying to make up for it.' He shook his head. 'Why am I telling you this, it's not as if you actually give a damn anyway.' He snapped and the lift stopped, he switched on the lights and turned to her. She was staring at him with either pity or compassion. 

'You know I was one of the more vocal people that called for your public lynching, it turned out that me, Selphie and Rinoa are far more bloodthirsty than the lads. Squall and Zell told us to leave you alone.' He snorted in disbelief. 'It's the truth.' 

'Oh great just what I need for my reputation, I have _Zell_ sticking up for me, thanks I'd rather be alone.' He moved away from her with quick strides she had to hurry to keep up with him. 

'You know you don't always have to be the bastard you like people to think you are.' He stopped and turned on her. 

'No, I do _always_ have to, what other choice do I have, all I have here is respect, I'm a good teacher but no matter what I'll always be that person who stood against Squall and his posse. Have you read about me in the history books? No matter what I cannot redeem what I did and I am trying. Everyday, I give my best to this Garden, pass a little piece of me on to every student that I can. You know, they have me teaching _history_ next term, for you it's easy... blah blah, I saved the world, I have to recount that episode to them with them knowing _who I am_. I'm trying to deal with it...' He suddenly realised he was shouting. 'I'm sorry.' He said quietly and turned away from her, red burning his ears. 

'No, I'm sorry.' 

'What for, you were only trying to help.' He shook his head and frowned. 'I think.' 

'When you disappeared I hoped that, where ever you were, that you were in a lot of pain... Now I can see that you were and I'm sorry.' He looked at her downcast eyes and burst into laughter. Her offended face came up and she stared at him with incredulous eyes, she shook herself and went past him with her boot heals clicking against the concrete angrily. He reached out and grabbed her hand, but when she turned to him, her face made him go into peals of laughter again, but he held onto her as he got himself under control. 

'Sorry... I'm sorry.' He said trying to get his breath back. 'I appreciate it, I really do. But you know, when I wasn't around you lot or fighting with you, I never gave much thought to you at all. My hell was of my own making, I just find it funny that someone can hate me so much these days to be bothered enough to wish that on me, I'm not used to it anymore. I didn't mean to offend you... But I guess that's one of the things I've always been able to do.' She was staring at him open mouthed which made his mouth tick in amusement. 'Bit of a shock huh?' He asked and she nodded slightly. He indicated that they should hurry. 

'Can I ask you an honest question?' She asked as they reached the engine room. 

'If you like, don't expect an honest answer... or any answer if I don't want to give it.' And he felt her nod rather than saw it. 

'Why did you do it?' He frowned and turned his head to her as he opened the door and switched on the light. 

'You know, nobody has ever asked me that before.' He shrugged as he began flipping switches. 'If I say it was something to do, you'll hit me won't you...? I wanted to feel right in my own skin, I never had that... even Squall had that. He knew himself the way I didn't. My walls were even higher than his. I'd searched for that peace of mind for years before Ultimecia came for me. I thought that, that was it. If I served her then she could make me who I was meant to be.' He stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. He swept his hand through his hair. 'I saw everyone watching Squall when we came to Balamb, he was the one meant for great things not me, I thought if I was important or special the way he was then maybe I'd be who I was meant to be.' He looked at her with a small smile and then began going through the final launch procedure. 

'You know it feels good to finally forgive you.' She smiled as he slowed down his actions to a stop. 

'Woah, I never thought anyone would ever say those words.' She heard him swallow. 'Thank you.' He looked at the screen above him as it flickered to life. 'Here goes nothing, so off to Trabia then.' He hit the switch that would kick off everything.' 

* 

Selphie watched Badier with hard eyes as he wandered around the cave, he had used a number of cure spells on her, keeping her on the brink of death but never actually crossing over. The cure spells had begun to knit her tissues together, the gunblade wound still bled slightly everytime he used the spell but it wasn't exactly getting better. He had just been using it to restore her energy levels not her body. He had posted a guard on her once she had begun to maintain conciousness for more than ten minutes. He had wanted to post another when she had begun to be able to talk and it was then she realised that he was as scared of her as he was of Rinoa. 

*_Are you surviving?_* Bahumut asked her and she could feel the warmth resonating in his voice. 

*_I'm alive, for how much longer I don't know...*_ She had acknowledged hours ago that she might not live through this. *_Can you do me a favour Bahumut?_* She licked her lips nervously and she heard the dragon rumble his assent. _*If I don't make it out... could you... could you let Zell know that I really did fall for him... As for Irvine, could you tell him... I don't know, make up something wise and sage and apologetic and tell him I said it*_ She closed her eyes breifly taking her eyes off Badier for a moment. 

*_This is not needed child, I said I would protect you.*_ Bahumut muttered at her darkly. 

*_Badier has more control over you than even yourself, I can't summon you, he'd just turn you against me. Please, just promise me that you'll tell my friends how much I love them.*_ Bahumut growled loudly but promised none the less. 

_*There is another way, I only wish your friends were junctioned so I could get we Guardian Forces to materialise and discuss this situation. The only person junctioned is Zell, Ifrit is not the clamest of the forces, he is still young. Besides Zell is in a more desperate situation than you.*_ Selphie felt the tears slide down her cheeks, she had known that was the case, known it without admitting it to herself. Zell would have come for her already if he wasn't in trouble, she believed that. 

'Selphie, you might want to stop crying, we are just about to put on a live performance.' Badier was angling a video camera towards her. 

'Go to hell.' She said to him and then laughed shallowly. 'I forgot, you're... already going there.' He raised his eyebrows at her and laughed, there wasn't any use, she couldn't bait him. 

'Smile Selphie, lights, camera, action.' He punched a number into the console. 

* 

Zell risked a volley of fire and sprinted over to the table that Roo was hiding behind. One SeeD with a machine gun covered his movements. Jill poked her head out after him and he motioned her to get back as an arrow moved past where her head would have been. They had been holding out for forty-five minutes now. Roo was tending to a lad who had caught a bullet in his arm, she looked up at Zell as he skidded to safety behind her table. The barrier wasn't holding out so well, even though they had caught up most of the kitchen equipment into it. 

'We're losing this battle Zell.' She said quietly. 

'This isn't a battle this is a massacre.' He said sharply. 'A battle I could handle. Here we're cornered.' He looked up over the table. 'We need to get out of here. Anyway we can.' He looked around. 

'I'm sorry I don't know of one, the only people who got to know this area well enough to find an escape route were the kitchen staff, or their favourite pupils.' Zell groaned. 

'I could almost wish this place was Balamb, I'd know how to get out into the quad.' He looked at the kitchen, at Balamb there had been a hatchway into the stores that had a doorway out into the quad where deliverys were made by truck. He'd come up that way several times in his quest for hotdogs, only to be shooed away by the lunch ladies. 

'This place is Balamb.' She said absently tying the pupils wounds. He frowned at her. 

'What do you mean?' He asked her and she looked up at him with a shrug. 

'Nothing, all I was saying was that this place was built on Balamb's schematics. It's built the exact same way.' It was a few seconds later that she realised what she was saying. 'Hey does that mean...?' He closed his eyes, hope written all over his face. 

'Let's keep our fingers crossed that they haven't figured that there might be another way out to this place... They generally don't, most of our kids think that the lunch ladies live there.' He looked across at Jill and gave her the okay sign. 'Cover me.' He whispered and she nodded as she locked an arrow onto her crossbow one handed. She twisted around and poked her head slightly above the table, bringing out her weapon. Zell sprinted for the cafeteria with a yell and he dived over the counter tops. Bullets richocheted off the pans hung up above him and he cowered behind the counter with his hands over his head waiting for the barrage to stop. His heart thundered in his chest as he crawled around into the kitchen. When he was out of sight of the barricade he began searching for the hatchway that had lead to the storeroom. It was hidden under two bags of flour and he grinned when he felt the rings to pull it up under his hands. Now for the other door. 

He slid down the hatch, completely ignoring the metal ladder set into the side wall. He looked around at all the food and he could feel himself drooling. He shook himself but couldn't help all the great smells that were wafting to him. He saw the light around the door before he found the door itself. Slowly he crept forwards, making certain not to knock anything over. The door crack was beckoning him, he looked out into the quad. His heart flipped over in relief, it was now a matter of getting the kids down here and meeting up with Delta out there... then finding Selphie, his head reminded him, but he wasn't to be cowed, at least now he had a chance to find her. '_Booya_!'   
  



	15. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer~ All characters portrayed in this work are ficticious and any resemblance to persons living or dead means that Squaresoft stole your life and you should request it back at the nearest possible juncture. 

Author's note~ Hi guys, I've read my reviews and yes Leah I am a Brit ^_^ and I don't mind you spamming me with reviews if they are nice *giggle*. Anyway, I've been having a few new ideas for this story, at this point it could go one of two ways... a happy end (as much as it can) or a tragic end... I think you lot are smart enough to see what I mean, could you tell me if you want to see a happy end or a tragic one... or I guess I could split the story and post up two alternate endings, one for the maudlin guys among you and one for the people who want things to work out... tell me what you wanna see. Either review with it or send me an email meekychunky@talk21.com .... So come on guys your call, happy end, tragic end or both ^_^ P.S Any questions you wanna ask me you can email 'em.   
  


Rinoa shut her eyes and bit her lower lip. She heard Squall flick of the monitor and take out the disc he had recorded the message onto, then she heard him sigh. She breathed deeply, calming herself. 'What do we do?' She asked him and he looked up at her with a frown. 

'I don't know... I really don't know.' He said fatalistically. 

'I mean do we turn back... or do we risk...?' Rinoa couldn't finish, her throat had closed up behind her words. 

'Risk what? It's not a risk, if we go there, we kill her... It's not a risk, it's a certainty.' He frowned at the floor. 'It's what people use hostages for.' He stood and looked at Xu who shrugged. 

'She said he was going to kill her reguardless.' She reminded him with clam equamity. Squall turned to the window and watched the scenery rushing by. 

'I know, I'm not sure about this... Mind you, when have I ever been certain about anything.' Rinoa slowly moved over to him and slid her small hand into his. He looked down at their joined hands and gave hers a small squeeze, he reached up to stroke her face gently. His eyes told her that he was sure about _one_ thing. He nodded. 'I think Selphie is right... he will kill her, but if we don't intervene, he will kill Zell as well, and have Trabia under his control, I think that's the worst thing we can let him do. Because he wants the power having Trabia will give him.' He looked back out of the window. 

'I don't know what the others will think of this.' Xu said to him. 

'I don't have any choice, whatever happens Selphie may die, I don't want that to happen, I can't let it be the only way. But you saw what was happening to Zell, he's frantic... I'm not too sure he can beat that situation on his own, the odds are too great...' He looked at Rinoa and nodded. 

'Even for the king of Luck.' She said miserably, she had started calling him that when his reckless behaviour had begun to pay off. 

'I need to talk to Quistis and Irvine about the situation.' He looked down at the disc. 'They need to see this... Seifer too.' Rinoa glanced at him questioningly. 'He was a more active Sorceresses knight than I've needed to be, he might know a little more... I can't leave anything to chance that is beyond my ability to control.' Rinoa nodded and put her arms around him, he had probably made the hardest desicion of his life. He had to sacrifice one of his few friends to the greater good. 

* 

Zell blinked as he came out of the darkness of the cellar into the light of the kitchen. He heard the rattle of gunfire a short distance away. He avoided the pans scattered across the floor as he crawled on his hands and knees towards the cafeteria. He looked around one of the stainless steel counters and nodded to Roo with gleaming eyes. He saw her catch her breath delicately, her red hair made her face seem more drawn and pale than it should be, but the hope that glittered suddenly in her eyes made him smile. He looked around and crawled over to Jill behind her table and winked at her, she raised her eyebrows at him. 'We're gonna push this table across to Roo's...' He looked at her and the other kids that hid there. 'Can you manage that and keeping yourselves behind it as well?' He whispered, Jill nodded and the two lads behind her grinned their assent. They took up positions and pushed when he nodded at them. The squeal of metal grating against metal brought another volley of gunfire from their attackers, Zell heard one of his group return it instantly, probably not good battle sense, if you save your ammunition where they waste theirs, you may be able to defend yourselves for longer. But that kid had probably never been in a real battle situation before so he guessed it was forgivable. 

Roo grinned at them when they finally reached her. 'There's a way out?' She asked him and he nodded. 

'Yup, there is... it's only out into the quad, but that was where Delta was heading. She risked herself to go and save those people that would try and escape. If she managed to do it... then, by now, there should be a small army around there. Everyone who isn't here would have tried to leave, Badier isn't expecting us to become a big group, he's split up his main unit to tackle us where ever he can find us.' Roo stared at him and went quite pale. 

'Badier? Are you saying he's responsible for this?' She whispered in surprise. 'I didn't know.' She shook her head softly. 'He wouldn't...' Zell stared at her, she really hadn't known. 

'I didn't tell you?' He asked and she shook her head. He shut his eyes against her devestated face. 

'Why would he? I don't understand...' Zell gripped her arm tightly. 

'He's a true soceresses knight... at least according to Edea.' She frowned. 

'I don't understand I thought that was...' 

'Squall, yes I know... Suffice it to say, a long time ago soceresses could give power to their knights but it all screwed up, Badier contracted that power, he's very dangerous... I don't know if being a nut has anything to do with the power or if that's just all him.' Her head was bowed he shook her arm slightly. 'Roo, I need to know if I can trust you to fight against him, are you able to?' She turned her face up towards him and swallowed. 

'Yes, I'm a SeeD, we fight soceresses and their knights, hey it's what we do... I don't understand... but that has never been a requirement for a mission.' She nodded desicively. Zell smiled. 

'We need to get these kids out, the only way is round the counters or over. If we can get the kids from table to table and then round the side... then we have unhindered access to the quad. We'll need to set up some cover fire, but it should be easy.' Jill winced. 

'Never speak too soon.' She told him and he laughed at her with a quiet nod. 'It'll be a miracle if we can all get out.' He grinned. 

'Don't you know, miracles are what I do...' It got her smiling. 

* 

Quistis had run across to hug Rinoa when the two Gardens had finally docked, her responding hug was more intense than it should have been. She looked down at her friends face, it was pale and slightly sickly. She turned and looked at Squall and got a slow sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach... his face was like a stone, something was badly wrong. She saluted him a little stiffly, and he responded with a flat stare. He indicated that the three from Galbadia should follow him to his office... now the bridge. As he walked he filled them in on the situation at Trabia, or what he knew of it anyway. Quistis saw Seifer's face frown at the mention of Badier being a true soceresses knight, then he shook his head and began paying rapt attention to Squall's words. The whole concept made Quistis frown, it also gave her a slight headache. When they reached his office she waved to Nida who was standing at the Garden's controls and took a seat next to Xu's. Irvine sat next to Rinoa, the only seats left were Squall's and the chair to it's right. Squall and Seifer looked at each other for a moment, each contemplating being within throttling distance. To her surprise it was Seifer that shrugged first, flinging himself down into the chair, Squall's eyes narrowed fractionally, if that was his reaction, most other people would have gasped in surprise. He sat down and cleared his throat. 

'Well I've kind of filled you in on the most of it. Basically Zell's in trouble and needs some help, as does all Trabia... But,' He held up a golden disc. 'We received this about half an hour ago... you should watch it.' Squall stood up and fed the disc into his computer. 

A bright blue square flashed up and it focused into a tall brown haired man sitting on a blanket-covered block of ice. His grin was insolent, he wore black combats and a blue t-shirt, he held a gunblade in his hand. 'Hi.' the image said with a wave. 'You'd be Squall. I'm wondering if you know who I am...? No? Playing the strong silent type are you? Or the silent stupid type?' Quistis saw his face tighten out of the corner of her eye. 

'I know who you are... I think I do at least, you'd be Badier am I right?' Squall's voice was quiet on the recording. Badier clapped joyfully. 

'Oh you can talk, I knew you could... Yup you guessed right. I suppose there's a first time for everything.' The man on screen started playing with his gunblade. 'So, I guess you know what is happening at Trabia then? Your eyes tell me you do, God you really hate me don't you? I'll have to do something about that when we meet up, because we will...' He smiled. 

'I'll kill you...' Rinoa's voice said flatly, Badier's eyes flicked to something on the screen before him. 

'Ah. So you're Rinoa then... my lady... you know I was meant to be with you? I'm your true knight.' He asked and smiled. 'You find that idea repellant? You won't kill me, he might though... If he got the chance, one that I am not going to give him of course. Y'see... I have something here you care about very much.' He stripped the blankets off a prone figure. 

'_Selphie!_' They heard Rinoa's voice cry out and the surprise that was in her voice was well placed. Blood soaked white blankets underneath Selphie and trickled in a little stream from a vicious open wound in her stomach. It stained the ice underneath her crimson. She seemed to be conscious, but her face had a sheen of sweat that gave her a slightly fevered look, Quistis watched Selphie's chest move up and down very slowly. Her eyes were glazed from the pain. Irvine slammed his chair back and stood up. Seifer reached up his hand and took hold of Irvine's wrist, a silent communication passed between them and he sat again. 

'I see you recognise her, that's good, because I barely do. Consider her something for your good behaviour.' 

'If you mean a hostage say she's a hostage, at least have the courage to do that.' Squall's voice stated flatly. At that point Seifer leaned forwards and stared at the video, Quistis had her own eyes rivited on Badier. 

'Okay, she's a hostage... let's see if she has something to say to you.' Quistis watched Selphie's eyes move to Badier and then the camera very slowly, almost as if she was drugged. 'Selphie?' 

'Yes... I guess.. I do.' Her breathing was laboured and she had to take in big gulps of air to get out a short string of words. 'Squall... He'll kill me anyway...' Badier turned round in surprise. 'Save Trabia.' She screamed as he grabbed a handful of her hair and slammed her head against the block of ice. A splash of blood rose up on her forehead and she seemed to be losing the fight to stay conscious. 

'I guess that was the wrong thing to say.' Selphie closed her eyes and it shocked Quistis when she realised that Selphie was laughing. 

'If... you... you say so.' He was staring at her chuckling with his back to the camera. 

'You hurt her and I'll kill you.' Squall said and Badier laughed. 

'I already have hurt her... but it's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you. Or Zell. Selphie will be kept safe if you co-operate. Leave Trabia alone, it's mine, any other Garden comes visiting and I'm gonna slit her right up the middle...' The smirk on his face was too much for Quistis and she turned away. The recording finished. The three Galbadians blinked and looked at each other with consternation. 

'So what do we do?' Irvine asked. 'Go in there with barrels blazing?' 

'We don't know where he's keeping her Irvine.' Squall said softly and Irvine nodded quietly. 

'So, what do we do, just turn around, I can't leave her in trouble Squall, Zell needs our help too.' Squall looked at his friend. 

'Irvine, you know what we have to do, don't make this harder on Squall than it already is.' Quistis said quietly, looking down at her hands. She held her icy cool exterior but inside she was raging. Irvine looked at her. 

'No, you can't... you can't just let him kill her.' Irvine yelled, his gun was in his hand, it made his posture seem more threatening than it already was. 

'I'm sorry Irvine, but I have to save those that can be saved, I know nothing about Selphie's situation, I can't help. I wish I could but I can't. I can save Zell, I can save Trabia. You heard what she said...' He hung his head and continued in a whisper. 'Selphie knows her duty.' 

'Stuff her duty man. Selphie doesn't deserve to die.' 

'Neither does anyone else at Trabia. Are you willing to sacrifice their lives for Selphie's?' Seifer asked him. 

'I'd sacrifice everyone's life for hers.' Irvine shouted at him, his eyes filling up with unshed tears. He shook his head and slumped down into his chair. The silence was deafening, until Seifer broke it. 

'Can you go back a little on the disk for me?' He asked Squall and walked over to him and his computer. 

'Don't be so morbid, Seifer.' Quistis said with venom in her voice. He turned to her and crossed his arms over his chest. 

'I'm sorry, I'm actually trying to help her, you arse.' Quistis stared at him with a shocked look on her face. 'It's better than beating yourselves up over something you can't help.' He shrugged and looked down at the screen trying to find the exact spot on the video tape. 'There... Before he got her to talk to us, she's actually mouthing some words... Anyone else think that she might be trying to help us?' Squall frowned and everybody gathered round quietly. He replayed the bit Seifer was talking about and nodded. 

'Well done.' Squall said absently and Seifer shrugged and walked away from the huddle. Squall magnified the image and played it back. Quistis looked at the video tape. 

'She's saying Shiva.' 

* 

Zell looked at his group with a small grin and began to count down using his fingers. They had arranged for some to go over the top of the counters and some to run for the side. it had taken a lot of bullet dodging but they had managed to let everyone know the plan. The longe range weapons had already headed behind the counter quietly first, moving table to table. They were there to cover the larger amount of students that were studying the close range weapons. 

In ten seconds they would try and make their escape. 

In five seconds the loud clattering was bound to bring a thousand shots their way. 

In one second they would risk everyones life at a last ditch escape attempt. He swallowed, it was '_Now._' He yelled, he grabbed one kid, threw him over the counter and dived over himself as their long range people rose up from behind it to take potshots at the students behind the barricade. There were a few screams but he could not tell if they were from terror or if they were really injured. The projectiles that flew their way made his heart beat in his ears and adrenaline pump round his veins in a way it never had before. It took all of half a minute and their cover team ducked down as well, he tried to take in everyone's faces. A few were in tears, most held their hands to their heads to try and drown out the noise the other side made. Several were stricken with fear. 

'Sir? Sir!' He heard one boy shouting, he made his way over to him. He cradled a young girl in his arms, blood pumped out of her arm where an arrow had struck her. Jill stared up at him with terrified blue eyes, he swallowed. 

'Remember, all you have to do is survive.' He told her, she nodded. He glanced over at Roo. 'Do I take it out?' She shook her head. 

'It may put her into shock... just tie a tourniquet around the top of her arm and snap off most of the arrow. Hurry up there are a couple of others wounded... we need to move before they discover what just happened.' Zell glanced at her, angry fire burnt in her eyes, he had never been scared of her before, but perhaps now was a good time to start. 

* 

Author's note~ Okay, remember to tell me what you want from this story... in the next chapter a lot of fighting is going to take place, so now I'm going away to look up the word 'hit' in my thesaurus ^_^ 


	16. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer~ These characters are _so_ not mine, wish they were... cos then I'd be rich.. ^_^ 

Author's note ~ Sorry about the GF's fighting, I couldn't resist. Remember to say what kind of ending you want. The email addy is meekychunky@talk21.com 

Selphie moaned low in her throat. The lower half of her body had started to numb itself, which in a way was a blessing. If you live with pain for long enough your pain threshold had to increase or you'd continually be collapsing. But Selphie had never had to deal with this kind of anguish before and the fact that her body was adjusting to it frightened her more than the fear of death. She felt half out of her mind already, she begged some unknown deity for her friends to find her and make her safe so she could pass out until she was better. But while they remained in danger she couldn't give herself up to the peaceful oblivion that threatened her, because if she could have experienced something that had any kind of potential to save them and she missed it... she couldn't even let herself think of that. Bahumut swished around in her mind like some bad fever dream, his concern for her made her feel claustrophobic inside her own head. She slid her arms around her body and began to rock back and forth, there is only so long you can stand some pain for. 

Her eyes followed Badier's every action without her even having to think about it. Selphie had never hated anybody in her life, it just wasn't in her nature. She hadn't even been able to bring herself to truely hate Ultimecia, she had only ever pitied her. But Badier, she couldn't seperate Bahumut's loathing from her own, it was so strong. She knew objectively that the pain was making her emotions stronger than they would otherwise have been, but her anger still raged. If she ever survived this experience her whole outlook on life would change, she had always made herself seem happier than she actually was, the whole 'I'm alright Jack' image she had projected to her friends was false. There would be no more of that, no more pretending she was okay when she was breaking on the inside. If she survived this... only if. 

* 

Rinoa frowned at Quistis. 'Me, why me?' She asked the blonde, who smiled apologetically. Rinoa took in her friends quietly, Squall and Seifer were conferring quietly at the computer, that in itself was a shock, both were serious and neither had made the slightest jibe at each other. Irvine had several shots of whisky in a single glass, the ice clinked against the rim as he took a swig. 

'Before I was sent to Galbadia I was exploring status changes so I summoned Siren and Cerberus several times, my affinity with Shiva is no longer as high as yours... You know how fickle GF's can be.' Rinoa nodded, Squall looked over at her questioningly and she shrugged her assent, a small smile tugged his lips and pride shone in his eyes. 

'Okay I'm ready.' She told them as she sat down. Closing her eyes she searched for that small place within herself where Guardian forces could be junctioned. She didn't know how it felt for everybody else, becuase everybody explained the junctioning process differently, but she reached out and caught the distinctive smell of Shiva, then the GF seemed to click into place. 

*_It is about time._* The normally sanguine Guardian Force snapped at her. *_We all have been trying to get hold of you for the past three hours._* Rinoa swallowed hard, she flicked her eyes at Squall who was watching her intently. She shook herself, Rinoa had never liked the feeling of a GF talking to her, she felt dwarfed by them, but conversely, she and Shiva had always felt a bond. She could deal with this, if her friends believed she could. 

*_I'm sorry Shiva._* She said silently. *_Can you tell me what the problem is?*___

_*I have been chosen, along with Diablos, to talk to you. This situation affects our kind as much as yours, if not more. We need to corporealise.*_ Rinoa blinked. 

_*I don't know how to help you with that.* _She said honestly. 

_*Ice helps, I need it to come into your world, then you will need to concetrate on it.*_ Rinoa bit her lower lip and looked around. 

'Irvine give me your drink.' She said to him, he handed it across with a curious look. 

'I asked you if you wanted one.' He said admonishingly, she grinned flatly as she stuck her fingers in the brown liquid. 'Eww gross.' He cried as she fished an ice cube out. 

'It's time you stop drinking anyway, how can you, it smells like paint stripper.' She flung the cube down on the table. 

'Umm Rinoa what are you doing?' Squall asked her, she waved his question away and concentrated on the ice cube. 

*_Harder._* Shiva said and Rinoa responded. *_Good girl*_ Rinoa felt the GF move within her and the cube of ice began to grow, Rinoa felt the water droplets in the air coalescing to form this giant structure. She felt the force transfer to the ice with a jolt and before she recovered Shiva was sitting cross legged on the table checking her body over, she nodded, obviously satisfied. 

'Good God!' Seifer said, he turned his head to Rinoa. 'How did you do that?' She opened her mouth but Shiva got there first. 

*_She did not, I did. But now, Diablos requires entry in much the same way I did.* _She turned her blue eyes onto Irvine. _*Please repeat the process. We will need a heavy gravity object for it to corporialise.*___

'It?' Squall asked as he began to fish about in his desk drawer. He slung out a metal orb onto the desk and shrugged in embaressment. 'I was using it as a paper weight.' He explained. Shiva reached out and inspected it. 

*_It is acceptable, Irvine would you please call Diablos forth.*_ She looked at Squall. *_As for gender, have you ever known a female drop of water, or a male wind? Gender is a human failing, but we will use gender pronouns if it puts you at ease.*_ Seifer laughed. 

'I knew a male wind, it was called hurricane Bob.' He told them and Shiva frowned at him. 

'Seifer you aren't helping.' Quistis said softly. 

'Hey just trying to lighten the atmosphere... besides, she's gonna help and it was my idea to junction her.' He said smugly. 

'You never change do you?' Squall asked him, his voice hard. Seifer turned his face to him and shrugged. 

'Depends on how far you go back.' He told Squall. It was then their ears all popped. 'Ow! Ow! What was that?' He yelled, Diablos stood next to Irvine. 

_*I am sorry._* Diablos told them. 

_*And so you should be*_ Shiva said smacking him upside the head. Everybodies mouths fell open. 

_*You said that there would be no fighting between us.*_ The Guardian Force growled accusingly. 

_*I am not fighting, your gravity field is attracting my hand to your head... like so.*_ She said hitting him again, it was then that Rinoa burst out laughing first. 

'I never expected that GF's could be so petty.' She said, Shiva and Diablos reguarded her with blue and red eyes. 

*_We can argue and fight as much as humans do, Shiva assured me that we would put aside our differences for the duration. But she has never been one to keep a promise.* _Shiva frowned at Diablos. 

'This isn't helping our friends.' Irvine said. 

*_No, nor is it my father.*_ Diablos said and seeing the groups confused looks he explained. *_Bahumut was part of the elemental essence that formed me, the only word that comes close to it is mother, but you consider Bahumut to be male, hence father.*_ Squall felt himself blink slightly. He signalled that everybody should take a seat around the table, Shiva sat down and her chair immediately froze beneath her. Diablos couldn't sit due to his impressive wingspan getting caught on the back of the chair. _*You know what, let us not make these meetings a regular occurrance*_ Squall swore he heard Shiva laughing softly. That was how the wierdest meeting of their lives started. 

* 

Zell breathed deeply as he opened the hatchway to the store room, the rich spices lifted up through it and he could hear several hungry sighs amongst the children. He looked across at Roo, she was holding an injured SeeD around the waist, amongst sixty there had only been seven injuries. He looked across at Jill who was on her knees across the kitchen, her eyes were introspective, her injured arm had been caught up in a sling. At that moment she reminded him of Squall, her face was passive and her blue eyes glowed from beneath her black fringe. She had tried to give her crossbow to someone who could still use it but nobody apart from two other crossbow users could pull back the string, even then it was slow, nobody else had built up to the pull that was on hers. He indicated that Roo should head down into the store room, the injured children were handed down to her then every other able bodied person either jumped or climbed down. Zell looked around, there was absoloutely no way he could disguise this trapdoor, so he hoped the fact that they hadn't even tried to conceal it would make them think twice. He jumped and landed on the dark tin floor. He shut the door and looked around. 

'Okay, we need to try and slow any pursuit.' He told them and grabbed hold of the shelves. 'Take anything heavy and slide it against the door and it's ladder.' A short flurry of activity followed and Zell caught Roo's eyes as she nodded in silent approval. He walked over to her as she tried to make the worst injured more comfortable. 'I think you and me should go on a scout before we lead the others out of here, the five healthy SeeDs can guard this place. Roo nodded and stood. It was the first time he noticed her whip, it had been tied around her waist loosely she snapped it off and cracked it in the air.The silence that followed was only slightly deafening. 

'We are going to have a scout around, most of you know that Delta Wistanley should be out there with as many students as she could get, we're going to find her. You can all fight to a greater or lesser degree. You know what to do to defend yourselves.' She pointed at the five SeeDs. 'Tris, Manny and Alexa, you Guard the door to the Quad. Cetera and Lola, you guard the door we just came through.' She snapped off the orders like she was born to it. Roo looked at him. 

'Okay then... let's mosy.' He said opening the door slightly and they both slid out into the darkness of the quad. The night was frigidly cold and Zell saw his breath turning white. He looked at Roo as she shivered, he nodded to her and mouthed silently. 'I'll meet you back here in five minutes.' They grinned at each other and ghosted silently away in opposite directions. As he moved mutely through the shrubbery of the quad his thoughts turned to Selphie, he didn't know quite what to think, didn't know if she was still alive, or if he could do anything to save her if she was. God he hoped Squall would turn up soon. 

*_They are on their way.*_ Ifrit muttered to him, Zell froze in surprise until he realised that he was the only one that could hear the GF. _*Selphie still lives ofr the moment, Bahumut is making her a proposal.* _Zell frowned. 

_*What kind of proposal?_* He asked, Ifrit didn't answer. Zell ducked down when he heard the footsteps, he saw two male figures walking around with weapons raised. The moonlight glinted off of a gunblade, he had to look twice to make sure it wasn't Badier, even though gunblades were now a popular choice of weapon... thank you Squall. The other man carried a metal chain. _Rathi_. Zell had promised himself that he would squeeze some truth out of the weasel at some point or another, if only Roo was with him, she was good enough to take the lad with the gunblade, he had seen her both teaching and practicing in the training room. He breathed softly, neither knew he was there, but then, they weren't expecting any kind of resistance, they felt safe. As far as they knew all the resistance was locked up in the cafeteria. They both paused right next to him and Zell nearly stopped breathing, he was surprised that they couldn't hear the beat of his heart. The walkie talkie Rathi was holding crackled into life. 

'Rathi? How are things progressing?' It was Badier's voice, Zell felt the frown that curled on his face. 

'Most of the resistance has been surpressed, only sections in the dorms, the cafeteria and in a few specified corridors remain. We'll move in on them in turn, the largest number is being kept at bay in the dorms. You can move back here at any time after that. Over.' Rathi's face held a grin. 

'Any report on the people I ordered dealt with?' Badier asked, the reception going a tad fuzzy. 

'Nobody has seen Delta for nearly an hour, let alone killed her, she was last seen with Zell but he led an attack on the people that were holding seige on the cafeteria. Some say it was him on his own, others say he had the company of one hundred students, somehow I get the feeling that they aren't being honest.' Rathi kept looking around, his eyes passing over the top of Zell's head, who was struggling to hear them over the frantic beating of his heart. 

'And Roo?' 

'Rupell was eating her dinner in the cafeteria when the trouble broke out. We assume she's still in there.' Rathi slung his metal chain around his neck. 

'So let me get this straight... out of the three specific people I've ordered you to capture, you don't know where _any_ of them are. What kind of operation are you trying to lead over there? I'll talk to you about this later... remember to keep Roo alive. Delta must die though. Hurry up, you've been trying to capture Trabia for an hour an a half, it was a relatively simple operation.' The anger that raged in Badier's voice made Zell go cold. 

'Yes sir, how is the girl holding out?' He asked hesitantly. 

'Don't worry about Selphie. She's incapacitated but stable.' Zell shut his eyes and thanked God that he had been around to hear that. 

'Yeah, but death is stable.' Rathi pointed out. Zell could have happily punched his fist through Rathi's head right then. 

'Don't presume so much Rathi.' Badier warned him. 

'I'm sorry sir, it's just that, that weak little girl is our only insurence.' Zell fought down a smile, Selphie had always been anything but weak, if they under estimated her... maybe there was a still a chance for her. 

'She's alive Rathi, she's watching me right now, get on with your job and leave me to mine.' Zell watched the two men walk away before he made a noiseless run for the door, he reached it in record time, he didn't even bother looking around before he emerged from the brush to wait for Roo. That proved to be his downfall. 

'Going somewhere, Mr Dicht?' The lashing of Rathi's chain whip across his back made him cry out in pain and fall to his knees. He turned his head and looked into the triumphant dark eyes of one of his enemies.   
  



	17. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer~ Disclaimer, how do I loathe thee, let me count the ways... 

Badier watched Selphie as she whimpered in the middle of blankets that dwarfed the fragile girl, he had sent her to sleep ten minutes ago because the fact she never took her eyes off him was disconcerting. Now her panicked whimpers and soft cries made him wish he'd endured the staring. He didn't hate her, he didn't really feel anything for her, except a general distaste. She had helped kill a soceress, to him that made her lower than dirt. He had been ten when he had been gifted with his power, his face ticked in a smile, it hadn't really been a gift, he admitted to himself that he had stolen it. When people were sick or unconcious you always had more power over them, he knew what his father was even at that point, and he'd wanted it... thirsted for it. It had been a simple task to make his father believe he was dying, a small plague had been rife amongst his town then, he'd contracted simple flu and thought he was finished. Badier had no compunctions in taking what he believed was rightfully his. Since then he had been testing his limits, his boundaries and adapting his abilities around them. He remembered the first time he forcibly brought a guardian force across from the elemental plane the tiny, weak light elemental died shortly after but now more lived these days, not all... not by a long shot... but most. He's been a true soceresses knight for as long as Rinoa had been a soceress, but unlike her he didn't care what happened because of his powers. Power was given to be wielded, if power wasn't used it shrivelled like rotten fruit. That's what he was hoping for, that her powers were less than his, because if he could control her, he could control everything. He shook his head and sat back, monitering the situation from inside a few of his puppets heads. 

He hadn't needed Rathi to tell him the situation, but he needed to know if Rathi was honest with him, he was one of five people in his army that he hadn't manipulated into being his supporters, they were his of their own free will. It was the first time he had incurred anything close to friendship in another human being, he'd always been able simulate feelings for others but he'd always stayed aloof, knowing he was better than everyone else. Except for Roo that is. He had met her for the first time when Delta brought her to become her second assistant. Her firey red hair, quick wits and honesty had instantly made him like her, not an emotion he generally felt for anyone. Over the two years they worked together they had become close, he had even thought about making her attracted to him by using spirit on the elemental plane, but he had decided that if she was worthy of him she would like him without that tweaking. That was why she was the only one he'd ordered survive. 

He glanced at Selphie, he had not been able to get into her mind, nor Zell's. They were slightly protected in some way, he guessed it was being around a soceress for a long period of time. If he first turned a mind after he had known them for a year or more it was incredibly hard, people adapt to what they are surrounded by. He could have done it, could have forced his way in, but not before they knew what was happening, but by that time, they'd no longer care... But it had felt good to put his gunblade through her, a final revenge for the soceress they killed. That was worse than sacrilege. 

* 

Bahumut swirled around her as it had done since she'd been put to sleep. Bahumut was concerned for her, they both felt her strength ebbing away but every time that Badier healed her he slid her further back in the direction of health, it was a cumulative effect. Bahumut had took this interlude where they didn't have to worry about her body to explain to her what had been happening. 

So my friends are actually coming for me? 

_*They are coming to do as you requested, save Trabia, but Shiva and Diablos are trying to discover what anybody can use to defeat Badier.*_ She sighed mentally, talking in her dreams was less colourful than excisting in the elemental plane. She was glad that her friends were coming to save Zell, she'd much rather he live than her. 

So, they've given me up for dead? I can't say that I blame them... they must be hurting so bad. 

*_I do not believe they would just let you die, they value too much. As I do.*_ Selphie could feel her body smiling. 

What other choice do they have? Nothing can save me. 

_*I said before that there might be another way.* _She could feel the silence stretching out between them, a possible measure of hope that she would not let herself grasp. 

What way would that be then? 

_*I would propose that you and I join our spirits, this means that we would become one being in your body. Baider could not control us because we would be excisting on the coporeal plane as a unit. I could also use my life force to sustain your body, something which I cannot do if I am merely junctioned, not without you summoning me, then I am as like to be forced to kill you as aid you.*_ The dragon spilled it out as if he could no longer hold this idea in any more. Selphie was taken aback and she asked him what it would mean. _*It would mean you have a greater oppertunity to live... but if we joined our souls, then that would be it... no more of this junctioning nonsense, I would die when you did.*_ If she was awake she would have gasped. 

But GF's live a thousand times longer than humans, I could not ask it of you. 

_*No, that is why I offer my life to you, you have said that you would give your life for your friends. Please allow me to do no less. If we lived through this we would be forever a unit and could join in your body on the corporeal plane or in mine on the elemental one, whenever we wished*___

I don't believe that this is possible. 

_*It is a rare phenomenon, both parties have to consent and even then they both have to have a maximum affinity with each other as you and I do. It has been known, most joinings with humans are done by dog or wolf spirits. You would know of it as lycanthropy.*_

Lycanthropy? You mean werewolves? They really do excist? 

_*It is rare, but they do happen, humans and wolf spirits are very close in form so the physical changes that are associated with it are easy*___

So... what? I'd become a were dragon? 

_*No, our forms are too dissimilar, you would take on some permanant characteristics of my earthly form, they would become more pronounced if I was co-residing within you at any time. Lycanthropes become very hairy when their joined force is not with them. But they become wolves if they are.*_

I never knew about this. Well live and learn huh? You are suggesting this so you can inhabit my body and put paid to Badier? 

_*I would not inhabit your body, our souls would conjoin, **we** would inhabit your body and **we** would... put... paid to Badier, it is a simple process to detangle souls, but we would be forever joined, reguardless of where our souls were. I would always be here for you.*___

What if we had an arguement? We couldn't just make the other disappear. 

_*Look into my heart, if you truely love someone then any arguement can be overcome_* Selphie smiled at the honest admission of love from the GF, if only men were so easy to comprehend. 

I need to think about this, to see if this is the only way... and I will probably still die anyway. 

_*You say that as if you want to_* 

In a way I do, stop the pain... stop the hurt... in one fell swoop. 

_*Think about this little one, it is a great choice you have here. A chance of life and a chance of death. I would like to join my soul to yours... but both parties must be willing, it is not as intrusive as it sounds. We could not be controlled by the true knight as neither of us would be in his sphere of influence, the elemental plane. He is your enemy... and mine. We both have great affection for each other, it would not be a loss for me, but a gain. But the choice is yours, I only beg you to make one before the time for chosing is past.*___

_*___

Rathi drew back his whip as Zell turned to face him, as he brought it down time seemed to slow and yet Zell could still do nothing. Pain exploded as he caught the brunt of the impact on his face. The metal spike on the end of the whip tore open his face from the corner of his eyes to his chin and blood exploded out in a stream. Zell knew he had nearly lost an eye then, this wasn't just about tormenting him for Rathi, he was going to make Zell suffer. His hand slid up to cover his cheek and it slipped on the slick blood. 'Oh this is going to be fun.' Rathi said as he drew back the chain to bring it back down on Zell's head again. 

'Stop.' They all looked round and saw Roo standing there full in the light of the lampost, one figure stood by her, her face covered in shadow. Zell grinned, he had recognised the voice of who had spoken, but then so had Rathi. 

'Nice for you to drop in Delta, don't take this personally, but I'm going to kill you now.' She wandered into the light and smiled at him, her dark eyes glittered like a razors edge and her long brown hair was whipped up by the wind. 

'I sincerely doubt it, I don't think that the two of you could beat all three of us.' She said simply and Rathi began to laugh. 

'There aren't just two of us, you really think we are that stupid.' He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, nearly twenty SeeDs and students sprang up from around the quad in different places, Zell's heart went into his mouth. 

'I marvell that you believe I am though, Rathi. You think I am as stupid to come here and not bring reinforcements?' She laughed. 

'You're bluffing.' 

'Oh I really am not.' She lifted her head back and shouted. 'Rise and shine everybody.' From deeper in the brush rose students, several SeeDs hammered down both flights of stairs and the door behind them burst open revealing the sixty or so SeeDs that were to be found there. Rathi's mouth opened wide and began twirling his whip, Roo nearly gave the oder to fire on him but Zell stopped her. 

'No please, this could be interesting.' His grin was malicious, the blood that ran down his face gave him a sinister look. Rathi sent another slash his way but Zell managed to dodge it. 'Is that the best you can do... god I pity your students, if you are the best and brightest that they have to offer.' This time Rathi sent his whip round in a body shot, Zell didn't move, several people cried out in shock before it even connected. It never did, Zell held out his hand and grimaced when the sharp end slammed into his palm. He closed his hand around it and jerked it towards him. Rathi never figured out that no weapon is better than being brought into the reach of your opponants', namely... Zell's fists. But he refrained from using them, as Rathi stumbled towards him he ducked under his arms and then twisted round to face his back. When Rathi realised what Zell was planning to do he tried to struggle, but Zell had already reached past him and grabbed the other end of the metal whip. Rathi's throat was a main target, as the metal coil slammed into it he took in a large gulp of air. Zell pulled the chain tighter. 'You see, I've always had this problem with whips, if you can get inside their sphere of influence and don't mind a little pain, they can be nigh on useless.' The chain bit hard into Rathi's neck. 'Are you afraid yet? Becuase every single one of the group standing here before you is. You know what it is like, to be plunged into a situation beyond your control. Because believe me you can't control this group.' He lent forward and whispered in Rathi's ear. 'And you will never, never control Trabia whilst I live.' Rathi's struggle for air was a losing battle, when he finally lost conciousness Zell let him slump to the floor. He looked out the corner of his eye and a young woman stood next to him. 

'Is he dead?' Jill asked in a flat monotone, Zell shrugged. 

'No, just unconcious.' He looked around, Rathi's group were staring at him in wild eyed horror, a couple were looking at the resistance to their cause that they had been told would never happen. Zell counted Delta's group quickly, well over seventy, which made their combined totals around one hundred and thirty. He nodded with a grin. 'Tie up the red bands and stuff them in the pantry, tie Rathi up and bring him with us, we're going to free the other people who remained loyal to Trabia.' He bent down and removed the walkie-talkie from Rathi's belt. 

'What's that?' Delta asked him. 

'Rathi's sole communication with Badier.' He flicked on the switch. 'Badier, can you hear me? I sure well hope you can, because this is Zell, we're taking control of Trabia back... And I'm coming to kill you. You got that shithead?' 

Author's note~ I know this is quite a short chapter, but tell me what you think anyway, cheers. Luv and hugs. M. 


	18. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer~ Yawn, sue me... I don't give a monkies anymore *Wink* 

Squall looked out across to the continent of Trabia, it would take them only half an hour to reach Trabia garden and he swallowed. He had just been out in the corridors, everywhere he looked were people practising with weapons, it had occured to him just how young everybody was. He shook his head, it reminded him of that battle with Galbadia garden so much. He had caught a look of sorrow that passed breifly across Seifer's face, their eyes had locked and he had suddenly realised that someone else actually knew how he felt. If he and Seifer had not loathed each other he would have thought that they could have been good friends. The guy had changed, he admitted that much. 

Squall shook his head and looked down at the hastily constructed battle plans, it was unfortunate that Trabia was in such a secure location between two mountain ridges, they couldn't flank it on either side, there was only one way in to attack. Through the front. He had agreed with Quistis and Xu that the only way was to have both gardens get as close to that entrance as they could, then have the best SeeDs and students spill out the front. He was certain they could overcome whatever resistance was there, Trabia had the highest student population but in this battle it was divided, and even at full capacity it couldn't outweigh both garden's. He tapped slightly on the map in the location of Shiva's cave. Bahumut had told the Guardian force where Selphie was being held, he was glad that she was conscious enough to have figured out where she was. That gave him some hope that they could save her. Why it had been decided that he and Seifer should go on this mission never really made sense to him, except that Quistis had insisted, when Rinoa had backed her up, he couldn't really argue. Their main reason was that Irvine wasn't up to it and that the pair of them could easily co-ordinate the battle. But both men had heard the 'you are both soceresses knights, you should be able to deal with him' undercurrent to the conversation, they had looked at each other with mutual distress, until they realised who it was they were staring at. 

So he and Seifer would head off to the caves, Shiva had declined to go with them, but Diablos was all to eager. He claimed that he wanted to see '_the pokey little hole that Shiva had settled on calling home_', the guardian forces arguements grated more on his nerves than anyone elses. Mainly because their voices couldn't be drowned out, they rang in everybodies heads clear as a bell, until Rinoa had complained of a headache. Seifer was busy sharpening his gunblade, they would slow down the gardens enough to drop them off at the trail to the caves, then speed up. 'Putting a lot of effort into that.' Squall observed and he blinked when Seifer gave him a rueful shrug. 

'Haven't needed to keep it that sharp, the kids you're teaching tend not to like having huge cuts in their bodies.' He said wryly, Squall caught himself nearly smiling. 'What about you, keep it sharp?' 

'Yeah, but only because of Rinoa.' He said and sat down opposite Seifer with his feet on the table. Seifer looked at him specutively. 

'You know I never thought I'd get tired of fighting.' He told him, Squall raised his eyebrows. 

'Is that with me or generally?' Seifer looked down at his blade and grinned. 

'You made a joke, well done.' He said smoothing the whetstone up and down in even strokes. 'I think it's generally, I have too much of a talent for winding you up to let you get away with anything.' Squall blinked and tried to make sense of that, Seifer looked at him and sighed. 'I was joking Squall... and you said I was the one that hadn't changed. A sense of humour stands you in good stead.' 

'Well let me know when you've said something moderately amusing and I'll remember to laugh, just to show that I can.' Seifer grinned at him slightly shocked. 

'Things do change I guess.' He shook his head and stood. 'You think we should go? The garden's beginning to slow.' Squall stared at him. 

'How can you tell?' Seifer shrugged. 

'Just a talent, developed it about ten years back.' He winked at the stupified Squall. 'Remember, I'm not going to be saving your butt today, but maybe, we can save each others. Let's hope that this true knight isn't as powerful as Matron seems to believe he is.' As he walked out of the room he could feel Squall's stare at his back, he'd always had a talent for putting Squall into a state of unease, but why had he done it today, he had never meant to. 

* 

Selphie was watching Badier with a triumphant look on her face, he had let her wake up, but if he had known what was going to be transmitted on his radio he would have kept her under. He had shut his eyes and appeared to be concentrating on something he could barely hear. When he flicked open his eyes he stared at her, his eyes were burning hot, but somehow it no longer scared her, when someone has pushed you so far down that you have reached the bottom, what was the worst they could do to you. 'I wouldn't get your hopes up.' He told her and the bright, weak smile she gave him was totally involuntary. 

'Why not face it, you aren't ever going to get one over on Zell.' She told him. 

'Why, just because you couldn't? I'm not planning to get one over on him, I'm planning to kill him.' The coldness in his voice made Selphie pause with uncertainty. The bright grin that broke onto his face chilled her more than the block of ice she lay on. 'Don't worry I was going to kill you too, the fact that you killed a sorceress is completely disgusting.' Selphie cast her face down, when she figured out what he really wanted she lifted her eyes to him. 

'Rinoa will never be yours you know.' She said and he laughed. 

'We were meant to be together, I know a bit more about sorceresses than you do.' 

'I know a bit more about Rinoa than you do.' 

'Yes, but you don't know me... the very fact that you're the one lying on a block of ice proves that.' She couldn't refute that, she bit her lip. 

'Roo told me that Squall was your hero... What are you going to do to him?' 

'I'll kill him, he took what was mine. Reguardless of what you say the sorceress belongs to me. The fact that he is my hero doesn't mean that I have to spare his life.' He said it so matter of factly she nearly gagged. 

'Yes it does, that's exactly what it means. Why did you tell them not to come, if all you really wanted was to have them near you?' 

'Oh, god! Are you really that stupid? Why did I think I chose to capture you and not Zell? You inspire confidence and love in everybody you meet, you had me fooled for a bit. If I were to threaten his life yes they would be a bit upset but I doubt that they would form the same kind of resistance I'm getting for you. Also, I couldn't be sure if Rinoa would come for him... women stick together.' He laughed at her and turned back to the moniters. 

'We defeated a soceress, we can finish off you.' She exclaimed. He turned round to her with a sigh. 

'Maybe, but you knew quite a lot about sorcesses, nobody knows what I can do. Not in any great detail. You can't lie to your soul for very long, once you see them kneel to me, you'll know.' She shook her head. 'After you know the truth, then I'll kill you. Everybody deserves to know the truth before she dies.' 

'And what is the truth, if you're so all knowing tell me that.' 

'The truth? What makes you think you deserve a truth you haven't worked for?' He knelt next to her and smiled obsiquieously into her face. 'You belong to me now, you know that.' 

'I belong to myself.' He smiled knowingly and shook his head. 

'Yes, carry on believeing that. We'll be leaving soon, I have to see the new people if I want to control them...' he glanced at her face. 'What? You thought I couldn't control Balamb and Galbadia's students as well as I could Trabia's?' He walked away and Selphie felt a gentle salty tear sliding down her face. Her insides were turning over in anxiety, suddenly her world had become so much darker, how can one man have that much power over her? Then she realised just what she was thinking... Zell had that power over her as well... Selphie would be damned before Badier could lay claim to anything she gave to Zell, she strengthened her resolve, she would survive. 

'There's a storm brewing Badier, I think you are going to find it very hard not to get caught in the lightening.' 

* 

Zell grinned at Trabia's schematics, the run of the whole garden was his now. After joining his students to Delta's it had been an easy task to pick off the small groups of red bands that wandered confidantly around the corridors. He had ended up locking them in the gym, one or two SeeD guards to look after four hundred people that were tied all over the monkey bars in the gym. He grinned at Rathi, the guy had woken up a little while ago to find out about Zell's victory, the look of discust on his face had been the best present Zell had ever gotten. Jill bounced into his room, for some reason it had been her that people had come to for permission to talk to him, she'd slotted into the role of his second in command so easily that he had be loath to change her, besides, he liked her, since she had been patched up she said she was able to fight again. But her crossbow's pull would keep on breaking her wound open, so he had found a gun for her, it had amused him when she'd looked at it with distaste. 'One weapon of violence is much like any other.' He had told her. 

'You wouldn't understand, _you_ are your weapon, there is no skill in using a gun. Point and bang... yay.' The sarcasm in her tone made him laugh. 

'I don't think anybody will understand someone elses choice of weapon.' He had replied with a shrug. 

She saluted him sharply. 'Problems Sir.' She said simply. 

'It's _Zell_. And what?' 

'The people that Badier posted outside just seem to have figured out that the garden is yours now. They're trying to get in.' He raised his eyebrows. 'There are well over six hundred and garden's aren't exactly secure.' 

'So a big fight at the front gate?' She nodded and he smiled. 'Well then, what's gonna happen next is going to terrify them, Galbadia and Balamb will be arriving in the next five minutes. You think we can survive that long.' A beautific smile lit her face. 

'I think that with you here we can survive as long as we need to.' She looked into his eyes as she said it, not afraid of speaking her mind was this girl. he grinned back at her. 

'Well let's go to the front gate. I have a penchant for welcoming some old friends.' 

* 

Melaya Corsair watched her fellow students try and batter down Trabia's defences. There just wasn't enough room for them to cast out a full on battle, which their superior numbers dictated that they would win. Trabia was the defensable position, and they didn't hold it. She watched her compatriots try and climb up the walls of the garden only to be knocked off by bullets and arrows from the upper levels of her home. She held her shinobu across her shoulders and sighed, nobody in this group had any battle sense, they weren't even supposed to be trying to get Trabia back, but everybody had panicked when they had realised that Rathi had failed. She trusted in Badier, she wasn't quite sure why she did but she did. 

Melaya felt the thrumming through her legs before she consciously realised that something was wrong. She turned around in confusion and saw the two bright spots closing in from the horizon. She swallowed and fear clasped at her throat. 'Balamb garden!' She yelled, those near her turned to where she pointed and froze. The cry soon picked up, with the odd shout of 'Galbadia comes' mixed in for good measure. The two garden flew so close together, their downdraughts blowing up large clouds of snow. What could she do? She had to get to safety. She turned and plunged into the melee at the gate. They were no longer fighting to take back Trabia, they were fighting so that they didn't get ground up against the walls of it, they were fighting for safety. The gardens stopped around one hundred metres from the fighters, when SeeDs and students began pouring from the gates Melaya began to scream. They had to get back into Trabia, they just _had_ to, it was her last thought as she was clipped on the back of her head, she went down like a tonne of bricks. Melaya didn't feel the panicked footfalls of her companions as they drove her helpless body into the mud. 

* 

Seifer looked at Squall as he drew alongside him to the entrance of the cave. Seifer wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, but he was terrified. Nobody knew what this Badier character could do... he had always known the ablities of whoever he fought beforehand. 'You ready?' He asked Squall who nodded shortly. 'Glad one of us is.' He muttered. He looked to Diablos, the guardian force stepped in front of them eagerly. 

The cave glittered with a pale blue light, Seifer saw the names carved in the ice and smiled. Nice touch Trabia. Diablos stopped and sniffed the air. *_I smell blood. This way.*_ He moved away down the corridor. 

'You know I wish he hadn't said that.' Squall said quietly. 'What do you say, if we survive this, we don't fight any more?' 

'I haven't fought with you in a long time, that was the reason I was at Galbadia remember? But yeah, deal.' They rounded the corner and saw Diablos finishing off some guards. They hadn't even heard the fight. 

_*Gravity can crush the throat enough to stop any sound escaping, it's a shame humans need to breathe._* Seifer felt himself go cold and not just from the fact he was surrounded by ice. 

'We're nearly there.' Said Squall tightly, he pointed to the doorway in the cavern wall. Soft noises and a subdued light came from the doorway. 'That should be Shiva's cave.' They looked at each other and gave a quiet nod. With wordless shouts both men ran for the door, gunblades blazing in the dim light. 

Author's note~ As you may have guessed, heading towards the end of the story now, but although it's only got a few chapters left, it might take a while for me to get em out because I have Uni work to do, hope that's okay with you guys? 


	19. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer~ Squaresoft's ^_^ 

Zell looked around at the amount of people around Trabia and shook his head in amazement, he knew that there were over three thousand training to be SeeDs in various gardens but seeing them all together in one place gave him pause. He looked across at Delta and smiled ruefully. 'I guess this is well over half of your students?' He asked and she shook her head as she stared at the rows of people wearing red bands, most were tied up, two or three were sobbing quietly. A few of the more serious cases who had been caught in the crush had been taken across to see Dr Kadowaki in Balamb garden. One poor girl had been trampled to death in their frantic rush to get into Trabia. 

'They are over half of Trabia's population yes, but Trabia isn't mine anymore. I gave it up. I want to be a regular SeeD again.' Zell looked across at her and sighed with a nod. 

'I guess it's up to you, who are planning to have replace you?' She glanced at him. 

'Well, in the future I was planning on ceeding it to Roo. But I wouldn't give it to her right now, she can handle the clean up afterwards. Right now, you seem to be doing okay.' He stared at her with narrow eyes, she made every pretence of not seeing him. 

'Oh please you aren't serious.' He said to her. 

'Serious about what?' A playful voice came from behind him, he turned in shock and threw his arms around the woman behind him. 'Ow... Zell... Zell! I need air.' Rinoa cried out, when he let go she began surruptiously rubbing her ribs. 

'What are you doing here?' He asked. 

'What you think if you were in trouble we'd not come? We don't trust you enough to extricate yourself from a situation.' She said with a laugh and wink. 

'Funny Rinoa... Where's Squall I really need to talk to him.' She bit her lip and then shrugged. 

'Me and Quisty sent him and Seifer to go and retreive Selphie.' Zell didn't know which bit of that news he should deal with first, the fact that he was going to save Selphie or the fact that Seifer was with him. 'We figured that, them both being sorceress' knights at one point or another then it was probably the best combo.' Zell felt the colour drain from his cheeks. 

'Rinoa, he's not that kind of soceresses knight. He has powers, he could control the minds of half of Trabia, over half! I thought you had a plan... He's in danger.' It was Rinoa's turn to go pale. 'Where are they?' She opened her mouth but she couldn't speak, Zell spotted Quistis and sprinted over to her. 'Squall, Seifer, where are they.... where did you send them?' 

'Selphie was being held in Shiva's cave.' She said to him. 

'Damn, you set minimal guard on the prisoners, then move everyone off towards the cave, I expect you to have everyone ready within the next ten minutes!' He looked around. 'Jill, you're with me. Move girl.' With that he was gone and Quistis stared at him and the willowy black haired girl that sprinted after him. He began harrying people to get ready to go into battle. 

'And he thinks he's not fit to be a leader.' A dark haired woman said next to her. 'I'm Delta Wistanley.' Quistis could only nod in bemusement. 

* 

Squall skidded to a stop and Seifer beside him. The man sitting next to Selphie had his gunblade at her throat, she was looking at him and she smiled. He couldn't believe it, even at this juncture she trusted him to get her out of this mess. 'Let her go.' He said to the man who began to laugh. 

'No.' He said with a grin. 'Why is it that you think I will listen to you? We haven't exchanged customary threats yet.' 

'Oh god, Squall please kill him, I can't stand any more of his smart arse comments.' Selphie said with a groan, Badier slapped her round the head, being careful not to slit her throat by accident. 

'Well, you're looking decidedly more healthy than when we last saw you.' Seifer told her. 

'Enough cure spells will do that to you.' She said weakly. 'But you know there's this little slice I have through my stomach, it's kind of a pain, but you know, no rush.' She narrowed her eyes. 'What are you doing here?' Squall saw the look on Badier's face. 

'What do you want?' He asked Badier. 

'Apart from you to die? I'll let you know at another point in time, it's more fun to let it play out and see what happens.' 

'This is all a game to you.' Squall realised. 

'Everything is a game, if you look at it the right way.' He stood and took his blade away from Selphie's throat. 'Besides I can beat you any time I want, where's the fun in just merely fighting?' It was at that point Seifer lunged for him, Badier held his hand out and Seifer screamed before flying to the floor in a heap. 'Now that was interesting. Care to join him?' 

_*Enough monster!_* Diablos came from behind the archway to the cave, his impressive red and black hide glittering like oil in the light. Badier's face lit up and Selphie cried out in horror. Badier tilted his head slightly and Squall heard the GF grunt in surprise, Diablos took two slow shuddering steps towards the man and fell on his knees. Badier crossed the room to his computer and initiated a search. 

'So, _you're_ Diablos? You wouldn't know how long I've been looking for a gravity GF, you guys are rare you know?' He walked across to the kneeling Guardian Force and put his hand on his head, Squall was shocked that Diablos just didn't reach up and tear off the guys arm. Squall made a run for Selphie, jumping over Seifer's prone body in the process. He could feel Badier's eyes flick to him as reached her, Squall couldn't help himself when he turned to face him. He swallowed hard when he saw the flames dancing in the true knights eyes. 

'I can't believe you brought a GF.' He heard Selphie choke out from behind him. Diablos stood and turned staring at Squall with bright dark eyes, the fires that burned in them made his breath catch in his throat. 

'Diablos, would you deal with Mr Leonhart please?' Squall couldn't move as Diablos pointed to him, the gravity centre that was gathering at the tip of his finger could be seen as well as felt and Squall grunted in pain as it barrelled into his chest. The crushing pain in his ribs sucked the air from his lungs and he could feel his face contorting in fear. He sucked in whistling breaths through gritted teeth and suddenly the pain was his whole world, nothing excisted apart from the excrutiating pain. When it stopped he fell to the floor in a groaning heap, his legs had turned to nothing and when he opened his eyes all he could see was blue. When the brown haired head poked into view he had to concentrate to remember the name that attached to it. 

'Selphie?' No that couldn't be right he was supposed to be saving her... wasn't he? He felt her soft hands on his forehead, he glanced away from her and to a large block of ice, a slick trail of red lead away from it. Blood, somehow it seemed important that he remember that... It was something to do with Selphie, he looked at her, she was talking in gentle words to him. 

'Please be okay Squall.... Please.' Her face was incredibly pale and her eyes had a feverish cast to them. He watched as she was yanked up by her wrist, the confusion into which he was plunged was terrifying, he clawed his way to some understanding again. The kick in his ribs sent a wave of agony through his spine and sent his pain receptors jangling. 

'Would you damn well stay confused!' An insistant voice snapped at him, it was important that he disreguard that voice for some reason. The pain awoke his mind more than anything else, he watched the situation helplessly, everytime he moved a piece of the confusion gained a foothold. The brown haired man bundled Selphie into blankets even though she was fighting him with all her might... granted her might wasn't that much and the more she struggled the more of that red stuff dripped onto the floor. Diablos was huddled in ball on the floor his wings erect. 'You can go back to the elemental plane, I'll call you when I need you.' He picked up Selphie in his arms, his face twitched in discust at the blood soaking the blankets then he moved away to the door of the cave. It was then Selphie began screaming. 

'He wants Rinoa Squall! Please wake up, help her!' The name dragged at him through the waves of confusion. Rinoa, he knew that name, yet it still eluded him. When he finally grabbed hold of it, he screamed in rage, but when he tried to move he blacked out due to the pain. 

* 

Quistis glanced across at Zell, his face was caught up in a frown, dried blood still encrusted a large gash in his cheek and he moved with a purpose she hadn't seen from him before, they had moved towards the ice cavern before the ten minute time limit set by Zell, he had given her an approving nod and she surprised herself by feeling pleased. It was a large procession of students and SeeDs, possibly the largest gathering of them ever. They moved off towards the ice caverns with a purpose, Zell had insisted that they be aware of the danger and that they could have the choice to come with them or not. But all given the oppertunity came, none wanted to miss out on the oppertunity to say that they had been at the fight with a true sorceresses knight. As the procession moved away Zell had taken command, it had surprised her that she had let herself allow it, she had always liked responsibility but when Zell had ordered her she had obeyed. She looked at him specutively, maybe it had just taken conflict to bring the leadership qualitites out in him. Irvine and Rinoa walked beside her, Rinoa with a strained look on her face and Irvine quietly contemplating Zell. The obvious anxiety that was writ there made her worried and when he spoke what he said didn't make any sense to her. 

'He really does care about her doesn't he?' he said quietly, almost under his breath. 

'Wha?' She asked, fingering her save-the-queen absently. 

'Zell, he cares about Selphie a lot... I'm a fool.' He shook his head and looked across at Zell with feeling in his eyes. 

'I'm not getting you.' Quistis said. 

'I am.' Said Rinoa and she slid her arm around Irvine's waist, he put his arm around her shoulder, hugged her slightly and planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head. 'Yes, he's does. But no you aren't a fool, things happen, things change.' He sighed. 

'Why do I always lose something when they do?' He asked sliding the peak of his hat further over his face. 

'Change is never a loss, it is change only.' Quistis remarked primly, then she saw the _look_ Rinoa gave her. 'Sorry, probably not the right thing to say.' She said and Irvine smiled. 

'No actually, you know, I think that helps, I'm not really into that metaphysical stuff, but... you know sometimes Quistis, you give better advice when you don't understand what's happening.' He flashed a grin at her. 'Excuse me.' He removed himself from their company. 

'Did I miss something?' Quistis asked Rinoa who looked at her with a mysterious smile. 

'All the time.' She replied and began to laugh. 

* 

Author's note~ Next chapter will probably be the penultimate chapter, it will probably be a long one as well so give me a little time to churn it out. Most people asked for a happy ending... so I think I will do that ^_^ , besides I don't want to depress myself too much *giggle* Anyway please R+R. Okay... Buhbye. M. 


	20. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer~ Everything in this story belongs to Squaresoft... except the actual story... that's mine ^_^ 

Author's note~ Okay the last, but one chapter for you guys, hope you like it. It is a bit wierd, I had trouble figuring out whose perspective I wanted to write it from ^_^ anyway enjoy. 

Selphie shut her eyes against the tears that threatened her, she coughed and felt warm blood spatter across her lips, she could taste it's warm metallic flavour in her throat and in her mouth. She knew now that she was going to die, Badier wasn't stopping to cure her, she was now a means to an end, she didn't have to survive for him any more. It was now she began to look back at her life and regret, not the things she had done, but the things she had never had the courage to do. She regretted never telling Zell just how much she had loved him when she had the chance, she regretted never showing Quistis how much she appreiciated her friendship and loyalty, she regretted never making her peace with Seifer. Coughs grabbed at her throat making it ragged and hard to breath, if her friends only knew how much she loved them, then she could die peaceful. 

_*Please Selphie, join with me.*_ Bahumut said to her. 

No, my friend. I won't bring your life into the balance as well as my own. 

* 

'Squall, wake up you hairy arse!' The voice was insistant, as was the shaking. Squall groaned, his chest felt like it had been stampeded over by a troop of Galbadian soldiers. 'I mean it! If you don't wake up I'll go by myself.' Squall's eyelids fluttered open. 

'What hit me?' He asked. 

'Good question but we've been out for about half an hour, so I think moving back towards Trabia would be a good option. Nobody can fight that guy.' It was Seifer, Squall tried to move but grunted as his chest protested. Seifer sighed and lay him back to have a look at it. 'Nice bruise.' He told him. 

'It was Diablos.' Squall told him. 

'Whatever it was broke at least four of your ribs.' Squall looked down at his purple torso, Seifer sighed and began tearing up strips of his coat using his gunblade. 

'What are you doing?' He asked, it hurt to talk but he had never shown weakness in front of Seifer and he wasn't gonna start now. 

'Getting some bandages, you won't be able to move until you've had your chest strapped up. And we have to get going as soon as possible.' A thought came into his head and he swallowed. 

'Rinoa, Selphie said Badier wanted Rinoa.' Seifer paused and thought about it. 

'Then we really do have to be getting back to Trabia.' He looked into Squall's face and saw the fear that was there. 'Don't worry, we'll save her...' Squall let himself be reassured by Seifer's words. When he had finally bandaged him up Seifer handed him his gunblade and helped him stand. 

'It's a little tight.' Squall complained and Seifer raised an eyebrow. 

'I could loosen it and have a rib puncture your lung if you want... You know I'm quite willing to do that...' Squall frowned at him and Seifer shrugged. Squall took the lead and they emerged into the bright white world of the Trabia continent, Squall pointed at the footprints leading away from the cave. 'Badier?' Seifer asked and Squall nodded. 

'Now all we have to do is follow the footprints, as long as nothing obscures them... Let's pray it doesn't... snow.' Both men looked up as the first flakes began to fall. They then looked across at each other, then began to run towards Trabia. 

* 

Irvine walked beside Zell in companionable silence, the strained look on Zell's face made him realise the stress that he felt was nothing near what Zell was feeling. Irvine marvelled at their different approaches to the problem that Selphie was in trouble, Zell had organised this force and Irvine had hit the bottle, that in itself made him feel ashamed. He sighed and put his hand on Zell's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look when he had turned around to look at him in surprise. The young girl, Jill ran up to them and gave Zell a quick little salute. 

'We should be in the caves in little under forty minutes.' She said to him and he smiled at her affectionately. 

'Thanks, Jill. We're making good time. We just have to go up through the mountains a little way now.' Irvine looked around, they were in the foothills of the mountains surrounding Trabia. It was him that first saw the laden figure, he was carrying something in his arms. 

'A friend of yours?' He asked Zell pointing. Zell stared in confusion and then his face seemed to harden involuntarily. 

'I thought he was.' Was all he said and then called an all stop. Quistis and Rinoa walked across to him. 

'Problem?' Asked Quistis. 

'Nope... Badier.... and Selphie.' He looked across at Rinoa whose face had gone even whiter. 'Sorry Rinoa, I wish I could tell you what happened to Squall. It's probable that they missed him completely.' His face betrayed the unlikeliness of that situation. Rinoa looked close to tears but her face tightened and anger began to burn in her eyes. 

'Then let's go and end this.' Badier began walking down the slope as Zell called out a squad to accompany them. No one would raise a white flag, this was not a parley, it was a kill or be killed scenario. 

* 

Selphie looked across at her friends as they broke off a small group to come and meet them. She recognised everyone in the main party, all her friends from Balamb as well as Roo, Delta and Jill, the backup was a goup of SeeDs and students that walked around them in a protective semi circle. Badier stopped and waited for them to come to him, they were perhaps twenty yards apart when Badier threw her to the ground and slid out his gunblade to threaten her. Her body was wracked with bloody coughs, she saw the blood speckle the snow in front of her, turning it a mottled red and white. She felt Bahumut howl with rage inside her. Zell stepped forwards. 

'What do you want Badier?' He asked, his tone steely. Selphie gazed at him, eyes watering with the pain tearing her up from the inside, he looked down at her and their eyes locked. She saw him swallow, and it seemed to take him a lot of effort to wrench his gaze away from hers when Badier started to speak. 

'Now it seems to me that I've been asked that question recently.' Badier's gunblade hovered over her head in a slight figure eight pattern. 'Oh yes, Squall asked me that question, I didn't answer him either.' Rinoa stepped forward with dispair blazing in her eyes, but she faced him bravely enough. 

'What have you done with Squall?' She asked him, her voice nearly swallowing the words. 

'Don't you worry, he's quite safe, for now. I figured that killing him wasn't the best way to go about gaining your acquiescence to my requests.' He smiled at her and grinned when she stiffened. 

'You're scum Badier, I don't care how much better than us you think you are, but you aren't, you're much worse' Zell said, spitting out the words. 'What hope can you have of winning?' Zell asked and Badier grinned at him brightly. 

'You think that your belief that I am worse than you makes it a fact? I'm immune to your semi adolescent ideas and your self delusion that you are unbeatable. Everyone can be beaten eventually.' He said to him. 

'Even you?' Zell asked him, scoring his first point in that whole discussion, but Badier merely laughed. 

'Everyone... But not today, let's see if I can tip the balance a little here... by the way nice army you have here.' Selphie tried to gurgle out a warning as Badier reached out his hand. 

'What are you doing?' Zell asked. 

'Umm Zell...' Jill whispered in faint horror, the squad that they had brought with them held their weapons threateningly, it took Zell a few moments to realise that they were pointed at them and not Badier. 

'You understand now Zell?' Badier asked. 'You understand now why it is impossible for you to beat me... you could never beat me.' The grin on Badier's face made Selphie's head go light... or maybe it was the blood loss. 

'But could I?' Rinoa asked him stepping forward, it gave Badier slight pause. 

'Maybe... But even if I came out winning, I don't kill soceresses. Unlike some evil bastards.' He sneered at Zell, whose eyes fired. 

'I killed a soceress, Badier.' Rinoa told him. 'Does that make me evil as well?' Badier smiled at her. 

'No it makes you misguided.' He laughed. 'Soceresses have always fought between themselves, it's in their nature, but few killed their sisters.' He tilted his head to her. 'If I asked you to repent of it, you wouldn't listen to me would you? If you attacked me you would just be compounding your sins you know?' Rinoa's face betrayed the rage that was building within her... and without her, a bright bubble of sorcery glowed around her, colouring her skin a pale gold. 

'How dare you! How _dare_ you!' She screamed, Zell began backing away but Badier stepped over Selphie's body towards her. Selphie could feel some kind of force building within the knight... was this his power, how could she even begin to feel it? 

*_It is because you are junctioned to me, I am sensing through you.*_

'You haven't used your powers for a long time have you?' He said calmly. 'Well I have... I've used them everyday since I was ten years old... you have no power over me.' It was said so calmly as he lifted his hand to her face, the golden sphere of sorcery began to mottle and turn black, Rinoa began to scream in agony and Badier's eyes fixed on her writhing form in fascination. 'Now you see Rinoa what I'm making you do it create a vortex, you didn't know you could do that did you?' His only response was her aguished wails. 'It hurts a bit and it will trap you until I make it let you go, you only have to do one thing for me.' The gunshot that rang out whistled from behind Badier and created a gouge in his cheek. The field on Rinoa dropped suddenly and she passed out. Badier turned in surprise and saw Seifer and Squall running down the side of the foothill, they were a long distance away but everybody could hear their faint arguement. 

'I can't believe you missed.' Squall was yelling. 

'Hey at least I have the power in my arms to actually lift my gunblade.' Seifer shouted back. Zell took that moment to make a move on Badier. The knight began to turn in surprise and Zell plowed into his side driving him into the snow. The wind picked up the snow that was forced into the air and it swirled around them in a mini tempest. All Selphie could hear was the sound of fists making contact with flesh, but she could feel the gathering of power within Badier and then saw on the edge of her vision the needle fine points of that power that he drove into Zell's mind. Zell staggered away from him holding his head, Badier increased the power of the needles and Zell cried out in pain, most other people would have collapsed by now. Selphie found the energy to cry out in pure panic, seeing Zell so completely in anguish broke her heart. She wanted to reach out to him... to save him. But what could she do, then it hit her. 

*Bahumut I've made up my mind.* 

* 

Zell could feel his head screaming out in agony, he couldn't breathe enough to make a noise, everything around him was pain, it was fear and panic and horror. He could hear Quistis yelling something and Jill was shouting something back at her. He managed to look around, all of his friends had either been grabbed by SeeDs or were fighting them off in the case of Jill and Quistis. 

'This is going to stop, right _now_.' He heard Selphie's voice ring out, the painful buzzing in his head lessened significantly, he turned his head towards Selphie, she was supporting herself on her knees, one hand across her abdomen where a thin stream of pale blood trickled out, she was staring at Badier. With a short gasp of pain she staggered barely keeping herself upright. 

* 

Selphie gasped as Bahumut filled her, tendrils of him slid inside her and locked there. It was a bright and glorious experience, she knew then that whilst she lived she would never be alone. They became one being, neither having dominance but both co-excisiting in one body. The pain in her stomach was an isolated glittering nusience so they began to slow the pain and put a seal across it so no more blood could leak out. The pain relief was done clinically and coldly much like the way the wound was inflicted, a means to an end, not the end itself. Now they were together they shared each other's strengths yet the weaknesses were halved instead of shared, together, they would always be stronger. Bahumut began to join her on the corporeal plane and they smiled. 

* 

'I should have killed you when I had the chance.' Badier snapped, picking up the gunblade he had dropped in the fight with Zell. Zell took some satisfaction in the fact that he was bleeding from several places, he nearly screamed when Badier held the blade above Selphie's head, execution style. She lifted her head and Zell nearly screamed anyway, from shock, Badier staggered back in surprise. 

_*I really wouldn't do that you know.*_ The voice echoed in their heads, it was Bahumut's voice lieing within Selphie's. Her glowing purple eyes, took Zell's breath away. He had always thought her bright green eyes were beautiful but these made him take stock. She shut her eyes and began to straighten up and a bright light glowed within her skin, a wisp of light exited her body and formed a seal over her wound. The light beneath her skin began to change and her skin changed with it, becoming pale lilac. Zell looked around at everyone and got to his knees and then staggered to his feet, they were all staring with open mouths. He moved towards Rinoa who was beginning to wake up, she stared at Selphie. 

'What's happening to her?' She asked. 

'Ifrit tells me that Selphie and Bahumut are joining souls.' He frowned . 'I don't understand myself.' Both watched the woman complete her transformation. At the base of her hairline faint sparkles began to glimmer and he heard Rinoa gag as the faint glistening dragon scales moved across her forehead and cheeks, the ecstatic look that grew on Selphie's face, because it was still hers reguardless of the fact that Bahumut was sharing it, was joyful to see. Zell felt his heart go out to her. Her head turned towards Badier who stretched out his hand to her, the film of power that he had leached off of the elemental plane exploded across her skin in a bright light. Zell shut his eyes against it, but when he opened them Selphie/Bahumut was standing there unscathed. 

'What the hell?' Badier screamed. 

*_You said Badier that one day everybody would be beaten, we are bringing that day to you.*_ Badier stumbled backwards in fear, it had been the first time that Badier had ever expressed that emotion. _*You have taken our friends from the elemental plane, you have stabbed us. You have inflicted yourself on so many innocents and you have caused indefinable pain to us. We do not wish you dead, mainly we need to see you neutralised. Pass to us your power.*_ Badier shrank back back from Selphie's glowing purple eyes. 

'Never.' He said. 'It's mine, it was passed to me from my father.' 

_*It was not passed to you, you stole it. And it is our choice to steal it back from you, the only other way for it to be passed is for you to die. We will bring that occaision forward if you do not gift us with the power.*_ He shook his head and slid another wave of bright light towards them. It, again, did nothing. 

'Why won't you succumb.' Badier screamed in frustration. 

_*We are no longer attached to the elemental plane, your power has no affect on us.*_ Badier shook his head. 

'I'd rather die than give you my power.' He said to them stubbornly. 

_*As you so wish_.* They said to him, Selphie lifted up her hands and a brilliant white light gathered in them, it was Bahumut's power, so bright and beautiful because they were sharing it and Zell's heart grew with it. For the first time he allowed himself to hope that she would be okay, as long as she was okay nothing else mattered. It sheared itself away from their hands and into Badier's body, he staggered backwards. _*Last chance.*_ Zell was certain it was Selphie that had vocalised that last comment. 

'Never.' The gun shot wound that appeared in Badier's head made everybody jump, including Selphie/Bahumut. Zell turned his head to Jill as she put the gun away. She looked at him. Her face completely oblivious to the fact that she had ended another mans life in a single heartbeat. 

'No sense in dragging it out... besides... point and bang... what skill was there in that?' She said with a small grin. 

'Damn girl, that was one of the best shots I've ever seen.' Irvine yelled. Zell wasn't listening, he was watching the dragonlike motions that Selphie's body was making. She walked over to Badier's body and tilted her head elegently. A diffuse yellow light began to emanate from the man and Selphie walked into it and it began to envelop her. It took him a moment to realise it was the power of the true knight that slid into her body and began trying to find a foothold. He could almost sense the battle it was making within her as it tried to find itself a place within a male host. But Selphie was not male, and neither was Bahumut, the light slowly began to disapate and then it winked out. 

_*It is over.*_ They said and all around Zell students realised that they were holding their teachers against their will, Squall and Seifer reached them at that moment, Squall went immediately over to Rinoa and hugged her, stroking her hair. Seifer walked over to Quistis and began talking in a low voice to her and pointing at Selphie... Presumably to try and make sense of what had just happened. Zell just stood and watched Selphie who was smiling at everyone. 

He couldn't stand it anymore, he didn't care that Bahumut was inside her, he didn't care that she was covered in scales, all he cared about was that she was alive. He walked over to her and threw his arms around her, Selphie was shocked and then a bright smile lit their face. _*We love you.*_ The woman and the guardian force said in unison, it seemed that one couldn't talk without the other but Zell knew what they meant and he began to grin. A grin that faltered when those purple eyes began look worried, then alarmed. Selphie's body faltered and then it's knees gave out and Zell caught them and lowered them to the floor. 

'Selphie?' He said in a panic. 'Selphie?' When the eyes looked at him he knew that they were Bahumut's alone that looked up at him, there was no bright, intelligent Selphie within those purple depths. 

_*It wasn't enough. She died.*_ Zell felt his heart seize up. 

Author's note~ Okay the next chapter is the last one, hope you enjoyed this one so please R+R ^_^ 


	21. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the great god Squaresoft 

Author's note~ Okay Last chapter.... If you've been reading it all the way through then thanks, I really appreiciate it. If you've enjoyed it then so much the better ^_^ I haven't read this chapter through a great deal because it currently half two in the morning and I need to go to bed. Please can you R+R to tell me what you thought of the series as a whole. 

Zell couldn't breathe, he shook his head trying to deny the truth that lay before him a small huddle, not only was Selphie gone but the Guardian Force that inhabited her body was waning too. He felt at her neck for a heartbeat that wasn't there. Heavy lids began to close on bright purple eyes. He turned to his friends who had heard the prophetic announcement as the voice of a GF echoed in their minds. They stared at him, Quistis looked at him numbly, Squall's face was a mask and Rinoa had bright tears running down her cheeks. 'Help her.' He said to them quietly. 'Please.' It was Irvine that came and knelt beside him. The guardian force coughed and dark congealed blood clots came to Selphie's lips. 

_*Heal this body.*_ The guardian force commanded. _*I will try to... try to...*_ The voice of the GF trailed off into nothingness, the profound silence made Zell tremble. He couldn't take it in, the silence in his mind echoed the less substantial silence around him. There was nothing he could think of to make this better, he couldn't even think enough to cry. As Bahumut lost his control on Selphie the shimmering scales that covered her face began to recede leaving a thin line around her hairline. 

'Zell, he said to heal her. We can at least try.' Irvine whispered to him and he looked at him in confusion. 

'I don't... have anything... I haven't anything to heal her with.' A tight fist clamped around his throat, was he going to lose her because he hadn't brought a phoenix down with him? 

'I do.' Squall said and put a hand into his jacket pocket. The long white feather he brought out made Zell frown. 

'What is it?' He asked, and then he realised. A phoenix pinion. Squall walked over to the two men and held it out between them. Irvine looked at Zell through the feather, emotions raged painfully across the cowboys' face. Zell closed his eyes, if Selphie lived he would have to give her up anyway. 

* 

It was the singing that wakened her first she looked around at the bright light that surrounded her. _*What's going on... did I... didn't I... die?*_ Selphie asked, she knew where she was, the elemental plane. 

_*Quiet, I'm trying to hold us here whilst they restore your flesh.*_ She looked through the light at a host of brightly coloured lights and flames and sparkles that surrounded them. _*They are keeping us from crossing over, it is taking all their energy, these are the guardian forces that survive on the elemental plane, they are thaking us for saving them, they are hoping to do the same for you* _If Selphie had a head she would have shaken it. The longing to move away from her body was indescribable. 

_*No, please Bahumut I want to go, remember, get rid of the hurt and the pain, I died. Please just let me go.*___

*_Not whilst you have people who love you that much still alive, and if you die, I die remember, I have family that loves me just as much as yours do.*_ Selphie felt her entire heart keening to be let go, to be set free. 

_*Please Bahumut, all I've found in my life is pain and suffering. I don't know who I am anymore. Sometimes the pain is less, sometimes it is great, but there is always suffering.*___

*_Girl you have never been depressed in your life, why do you have to start now* _ The GF said gruffly, but affectionately.   
_*What about Zell and your other friends? Are you just going to abandon them now?*___

_*They are safe. What else can I do?*___

_*You can do the courageous thing and have the will to live that has kept humans alive for so long.*_ Selphie thought about it for the longest time. _*I will keep you safe... I will always love you... Only please don't give up.*_ It was the hardest thing Selphie had ever had to do, to turn away from that feeling that pushed her away from her body and try and grab the strand of life that was still connected to her mind. 

* 

Zell and Irvine stared at each other for the longest moment in Zell's life. Then without warning Irvine stood. 'Well are you gonna do it then? They aren't getting any aliver.' Zell nodded his thanks to Irvine, it had been a struggle for him, but he, in that one single gesture, had given Zell his blessing for him to be with Selphie. Taking hold of the feather, he lovingly held it flat in his open palm to let the wind carry it into the sky. He watched the feather become intermingled with the falling snow. _Please Phoenix_. He prayed silently, when he heard the cry of the bird he knew that his prayer had been answered. The gorgeous bird blazed from across the horizon trailing a myriad of rainbow colours in it's wake, it was Selphie that the giant fire bird noticed... and blessed with life. 

Zell stared down at the beautiful girl whose chest began to take in air, her eyes fluttered open and then closed again. He felt at her neck for a pulse, it was there, but it was so faint he couldn't be sure if it was his own that he was mistaking for hers. 'Curaga.' The spell was centred on Selphie, he turned to look at Rinoa gratefully, Selphie's breathing got a little stronger. Quistis knelt next to him and exposed the wound on her friends abdomen. 

'I don't think all the curaga spells in the world are going help, she's going to need surgery. We need to get her to a garden... fast.' She looked at Squall. 'Radio Balamb to come over this way, hopefully we can get her out of the mountains before she...' She stopped and looked at Zell, who shook his head. 

'She's not going to die... not again.' He cradled her in his arms and lifted her up, her head rested comfortably on his chest and one arm hung down limply. 'Let's move.' He set off at a brisk pace, not quite running but not far off. 'Please Selphie, don't die, I love you.' Zell whispered in her ear. He didn't know if it was just his wishful thinking or did her breathing ease slightly and a smile touch her lips. 

* 

**One week later******

Selphie heard the soft talking outside her bedroom door and quickly turned on her side to feign sleep, she carefully but quickly rearranged her hair to cover the scales around her hairline. The door opened softly and she regulated her breathing into the steady, easy rhythm of sleep... she hadn't really talked to anybody since she had been here, she had spent the first three days too confused to say anything to anyone and she had been asleep most of the time anyway. The fourth day she had decided that she really didn't want to face any questions so she had continued the symptoms as an act. When people came in she either pretended to be asleep or too drowsy to talk... she was quickly left alone. Whoever it was sat down in a chair that had been placed next to her bed. 

'You aren't fooling anybody you know.' Irvine said quietly in an amused tone of voice. 'Well... you aren't fooling me.' Selphie couldn't help the frown that flickered on her face so she opened her eyes. He grinned at her in the darkened room. 

'How did you know?' She asked him sharply. 

'You aren't that peaceful when you sleep... I should know... Remember?' A guilty flush rose up across her cheeks. Irvine ignored it. 'The question is... why don't you want to speak to anyone?' He tilted his head at her and took off his hat. She shook her head and turned over onto her other side, facing away from him. 'Come on Sefie... I've never seen you like this before... well maybe once before.' He sighed and moved to sit on the edge of her bed. She took in a shuddering breath and Irvine realised she was crying, he stroked her shoulder. 'Do you want to talk about it?' She shook her head vigorously and buried her face into her pillow. 'Look I'll go... but you have to talk to someone... You not talking is eating a particular someone up inside. For his sake you have to try and form the words... and I'm here... you might not want me to be, but I'll always be your best friend.' When she didn't answer he stood and made his way across to the door. He paused as if wondering whether she would call out to him as he left, when she didn't he left. 

Selphie swallowed hard and tried to get her tears under control, she was expecting a visit from the doctor soon, she felt like a freak. She stood and walked across to the shower, turning the hot water on full, since she had joined with Bahumut heat and cold had stopped bothering her, in fact she enjoyed the sensation of boiling heat now. She moved carefully into the stream of water and sighed as it sluiced across her skin. She put her hand to the scar that had formed on her abdomen, it had taken eight curaga spells as well as the operation for it to form. An inescapable reminder as to what she had suffered, she looked down at her forearms and took the wash cloth and began scrubbing them clear of dead skin. The faint spattering of scales that had sprung up were extremely pale shining lilac, they had grown on the bottom part of her legs as well. Bahumut had apologised profusely when he realised that they bothered her, she had just shrugged and said that she'd get used to them. She stood in the hot water for a while before getting out and walking to the mirror. She wiped the steam off the mirror and stared at her reflection for just a moment... this was the part she couldn't get used to. The small string of glimmering dragon scales that were visible around her hairline, she began to explore the crown of her head, the scales formed a cap through her hair she finally figured out. They were very soft to the touch, softer than skin but much, much harder, Bahumut had explained those scales as a natural protection dragons had for their brains. He had fallen silent when she had pointed out that she wasn't a dragon. 

She got dressed, clothes that covered up the extent of her scaling. She knew that she had to face up to her friends sooner or later, but the thought churned her stomach. She arranged her hair and fringe so that it covered her marking fully. She sat on her bed forlornly, waiting for the knock of the doctor on her door, she called for her to enter when it came, but it wasn't the doctor... it was Quistis. 

'Doctor Kadowaki said she couldn't come so I was to take you down to the cafeteria for some 'real' food... if you could count hotdogs etcetera as real food.' She grinned and Selphie fought to press down the wave of panic that threatened her. 

'I'm not hungry.' She said to her friend, wishing that she could just go back and hide in bed. Her stomach at that point named her for a lier by growling loudly, Quistis raised an eyebrow. 'I'm coming.' She sighed and pulled on a pair of trainers. As they walked around the corridors to the cafeteria Quistis tried to encourage her to talk but all Selphie could feel was the eyes that were on her. She even heard one boy whisper the words Dragon Lady. She came over light headed at that point and felt as thought she was going to have a panic attack. 'Quistis.' She said alarmed. 

'It's okay.' Her friend said and led her to a nearby bench. She sat next to her in silence as she got herself under control, she smiled her thanks to Quistis but still saw her wince at the purple cast to her eyes. 

'Problem?' A voice asked them, Selphie looked up into Squall's face, which was creased in concern. If she had felt like her normal self she would have laughed at that reaction. 'You feeling okay?' He asked her. 

'I'm fine.' She said as she felt the embaressment stain her cheeks. Squall nodded. 

'Going to lunch?' He asked Quistis who nodded. 'Well I'll join you, the whole gang should be there.' He caught the wide eyes that Selphie flashed quickly. 'Or were you two going to eat on your own?' He amended hastily. 

'Uh no.' Selphie said, Irvine said she was going to have to talk to them sooner or later... or something like that, and he was right. 'It's okay.' 

* 

Zell stared miserabley at his plate as Rinoa and Irvine slid in across the table from him. He gave a fleeting glance to them and a quick smile, he poked his fork into the gelatinous gloop. 

'Why the long face?' Rinoa asked. 'They run out of hotdogs?' 

'Ha ha... no.' He replied woodenly. 

'He's trying to figure out what actually died to make that.' Irvine said with a grin and Rinoa laughed, he glowered at him. 'Oh lighten up Zell, I was only making a joke.' He turned to Rinoa but she wasn't listening, she was squinting across to the line at the checkout. 

'Isn't that... Hey Selphie!' She yelled, Zell felt his head snap around and stare, she looked across at them uncertainly and Zell nearly got up to go and give her a hug. Squall and Quistis formed a phalanx on either side of her and by the look on her face, nearly frog marched her over to the table. All three squeezed into the unoccupied chairs with their trays. 'Hey Sel it's good to see you up and about.' Rinoa said, Selphie gazed at her momentarily with those purple eyes and gave a slight nod before concentrating on her food. Zell couldn't help but watch her, Irvine and Rinoa kept the conversation going in the way that he and Selphie normally did, even Squall and Quistis joined in and Zell felt certain he saw Selphie relax slightly. That was until Jill came bounding up to them... in a SeeD uniform. 

'Ta Da!' She exclaimed brightly at him he half stood in surprise. 

'How did you... I mean... wha?' He looked across at Squall, who smiled. 

'You explained, I did what you asked.' Was all the explanation he got. 

'Oh my god... well done.' He gave the young girl a hug. So what you gonna do next? You gonna go into instructor training? Rival Quistis here for the youngest instructor ever title?' The girl shook her head in distaste. 

'Nope, I'm training to learn a new weapon... think I'll train to be a weapons master actually.' Zell gave her curious look. 

'What new weapon?' She blushed. 

'The gun...' She looked across at Irvine who shrugged. 

'She's good.' 

'After all your complaining... oh sod it... I give up.' He said sitting down and then Jill seemed to notice Selphie. 

'Hey... how you doing?' She asked her, Selphie shrugged. 

'I'm okay.' She said and the young girl smiled happily and held out her hand for Selphie to shake. 

'I want to thank you for my field exam.' Selphie frowned at her and then reached out her hand. The long sleeved jumper rode up a fraction to reveal the bright scales that glittered on her forearm, it was only just noticeable but Selphie withdrew her hand like it had touched a viper. Jill looked at her curiously for a moment, along with her friends. 'You know, you shouldn't be ashamed of those scales. I mean, I realise why you would want to cover them, but they aren't ugly and you should treat them as a badge of honour. Everyone else at Garden does. You saved everyone here, you know.' Zell watched the emotions fly across Selphie's face. Jill took her leave of them and still everyone stared at Selphie. She lifted her head and looked at them all. Zell took a look at them all and saw the pity that stood in their eyes, he knew she had seen it too. She shook her head and stood up, without saying anything she made a run for the door. 

* 

Self pitying tears slithered out of the corner of her eyes as she ran at full tilt for her room. She had seen the pity in her friends eyes and known at that point she was undeniably ugly. The exertion combined with the pain in her heart dragged at her lungs and they began to burn. She reached her room and pounded the door into the wall as she went through it. She slammed it with a thud and she stood in the middle of her room not knowing what to do. Helplessly she sunk to her knees next to her bed and began to sob, gut-wrenching, heart felt sobs that shook her body. The knock on her door made her bury her face into her arms and cry harder. 

'Selphie? Please... can I come in?' It was Zell, he had followed her. 

'No go away.' She yelled. She heard the door click open and felt him come in. 'Don't you ever listen to anyone?' She asked through gritted teeth. 

'No. Nobody.' He told her, he came and sat on the bed next to where she was. 'You going to talk to me?' 

'_No!_' 

'Please Selphie, I don't know much but, I do care about you. There's too many people that let what happens to them affect them for the rest of their life. You can either let the past trap you, or you can change with it, you can own it, make it yours... then nobody can ever hurt you with it.' He stroked her hair as he talked, trying to calm her. She turned her face up to him. 

'Nobody can ever hurt you with it? What if it stares at you in the mirror everyday? What if it leaves a scar across your whole body... tell me what do you do then?' She asked breathing hard... angrily. He stared at her wordlessly and put his hand over hers. The compassion in his eyes made her want to cry again. She lifted her fringe and showed him the scales. 'Look at these... what do I look like now? Please tell me.' Her chin trembled with the force of holding back tears, he put his hand on her cheek and smiled. 

'To me? You look like Selphie.' He tilted his head and his blue eyes crinkled gently at the corners. 'And reguardless of what you think you look like... to me you're beautiful.' She stared at him for a moment and shook her head. Then she stood. 

'Don't lie to me Zell... I'm hideous.' His mouth opened in surprise. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. 

'No... You aren't. And even if you were, you'd still be the same Selphie that I've fallen in love with. You really want to know what I think of the scales? I think they're gorgeous, and not for the reason that Jill gave, they're gorgeous because they are part of you.' She looked up at him with her mouth slightly parted, he took that oppertunity to kiss her. She didn't respond at first but she slowly put one hand up to his face and he felt salty tears drip down her cheeks as she snaked her arms around his neck. He felt himself panting as they broke apart. He looked down into her face. 'Are you aware how long I've wanted to do that.' He held her close to him and he felt her heart thumping along with his. She whispered in his ear something that made his heart nearly break with pure ecstasy. 

'I love you too.' 

She felt so right with her head leant into his chest, he was content to just hold her as he breathed in the scent of her. She moved her head to look up at him and smiled gently. 'I've missed you.' She told him simply, honestly. And he grinned. 

'Let's hope you don't want to get rid of me in a few days, because I don't want to ever go away from you again.' She laughed joyfully and bent her head up to his and they sealed their new found happiness with a kiss. Of course, times would change, but that doesn't mean that things can't stay the same. 

~The end~ 

Author's note ~ Yay! I've finished... finally... all twenty one chapters of this story... now I'm free... free I tells ya ^_^ Hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
